Time off at Last
by Ellwyndara
Summary: A continuation of "Where's Shepard?" and "Please Wake UP", FemShep and Liara take a much needed vacation. Not all things are happy memories, but some are. I am changing the rating to M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is a continuation of the story of FemShep and Liara. If you want background you can read Where's Shepard and Please Wake Up. You don't have to, it's just FYI. Hope you enjoy and would love to hear from you.**

Liara MOVE! Yelled the commander as the Reaper guarding the beam to the citadel shot its red laser. The sound that would never be forgotten that rocked her to her bones always blaring before the laser shot out. She saw Liara fly through the air due to that damn red beam. The commander was relieved to see that Liara put up a barrier before she hit the concrete wall she was thrown into. Running as fast as she could, dodging the red beam, the sound filling her ears where she couldn't hear anything else, she looked over her left shoulder to see if she could see Garrus. He was nowhere to be found.

The commander knew that she had to press forward. Knew she had to make it to the beam, to fire the weapon that would destroy the Reapers and save the galaxy from extinction. Suddenly all Commander Shepard saw was red. The pain she felt was so sudden. It came and went so fast it was hard to decipher exactly what just happened. It felt like her skin was on fire ….

"NOOOo!" Elly screamed as she woke up into a sitting position, gasping for air.

"Elly, it's alright, you're alright, you were dreaming", says Liara

Panting, Shepard works to catch her breath.

"Easy", rubbing her back which is soaked with sweat Liara continues, "it's okay, you're safe"

Elly places both hands to her sweaty head and lets out a deep sigh as she lets her legs hang off the right side of the bed.

Liara continues to rub her back as she shifts positions to sit next to the commander, placing her head on her shoulder. It's over now, you're safe". She kisses her shoulder.

"I – I'm sorry Liara."

"Goddess, what for?"

"I don't want to ruin our vacation and that is exactly what I am doing."

Liara cups Elly's cheek into her hand and leans in to kiss Elly lightly on the lips. "You could never ruin our vacation. We are together that is what is important."

Elly is just amazed at how lucky she is to have Dr. Liara T'Soni in her life. She met the young asari archeologist almost three years ago now. Mission after mission, they have fought together, saved the world together and for the first time in their relationship, they are on vacation together.

It has been four months since the Commander woke from her coma with the help of Liara. Liara and Garrus found the commander's body on one of the Citadel arms after the Reapers were defeated". Physically she healed quite nicely, but she was in a coma for 8 days. Trapped in a memory where she saw her Mother and Father and childhood friend die over and over again on Mindoir, Liara appeared to her in her memory to guide her out. The commander owed the asari so much and she felt so guilty that she was having a nightmare on their first night of vacation together. She had hoped that the nightmares would have stopped or at least slowed down now that the fighting had stopped, but the commander still had them almost every night.

Liara sensing that Elly is beating herself up raises Elly's chin so she could look into the commander's emerald green eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

With a deep breath in and out, "It's the same old crap," says Shepard as she stands and walks to the bathroom to wash her face.

Liara had hoped a vacation would revive Elly, but she has never seen her looking so tired. All of the ceremonies Elly had to attend, all of the congratulations that were given by people, completely wiped out the commander. She was best suited for leading her troops and squad mates into combat, not making small talk to people she didn't know or care to know. The public knew the commander as the savior of the galaxy. Elly could not stand it that the council and the Alliance military were fine having her be the face that saved everyone everywhere. Elly knew it took her crew, her squad and all of the alien races that she worked her ass off to convince to help take back Earth. It was a galactic team effort, not one person. But in the end, everyone wanted a picture with Commander Shepard. Liara felt it may be too much a burden to carry.

"I don't think I will be able to get back to sleep. I think I will read a bit." Hearing Elly speak to her snapped Liara back from her thoughts.

She saw Elly walk out of their bedroom and turn on a light. Liara wasn't sure if she should follow or leave Elly alone. _She is such a private person, maybe I should leave her alone. She needs you Liara; you need to go to her. Even if you just sit with her, it will be enough._

Making up her mind, Liara decided to make some tea for both of them and join Elly on the couch. Their cabin, which was more of a two-story house, over looked a beautiful lake. The moon danced off the surface of the water. After all of the celebrations that were required of her, the commander was ordered to take two months of shore leave. So Liara thought what better way to get away with her lover than a nice romantic getaway. Not a lot of people were around, which was perfect. The last thing Liara wanted was to have people asking for autographs or pictures with Commander Elly Shepard.

"What are you reading?" asked Liara as she handed Elly a cup of tea and sat next to her.

Sighing and putting the datapad down, "I don't even know. I have re-read the first page like three times and I still don't know what it says." Elly just stared out the windows that faced the lake, watching the reflection of the moon, blowing on her tea to cool it.

"Now that we have settled in a little bit, what do you want to do on our first full day of vacation tomorrow?" asked Liara

Elly didn't hear Liara. She just stared straight ahead, blowing on her tea.

"Elly?"

"Huh?" Oh sorry Liara, what did you say?"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I always wake up right when the red beam hits me. I saw you get thrown, I couldn't see Garrus and bam, I am hit with the beam and my skin is on fire. I don't see anything after that. Then I wake up. At least it was this one and no t some of the others."

The theme of the commander's dreams changes. Some nights Shepard has the same nightmare, waking in the same place each time. Other nights she will dream of things that happened when she first met Liara. She will dream about losing Liara or Ashley on Vermire, instead of Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko. When she died in the Normandy SR1 explosion when the collector ship found them, she dreamt about suffocating over and over again as she was thrown clear from the ship before it disintegrated into little pieces, this was her least favorite of her nightmares. She always woke up choking and gasping for breath, since that is how she died, suffocation because her oxygen hose leaked. The list could go on and on. What Elly didn't know was why they kept coming when the galactic threat was now over.

"You have been through a lot Elly. It will just take some time to process everything."

"It's been four months. The Reapers are dead, my mind knows this, so why the hell am I still dreaming about it? And why don't you have any nightmares?"

"I have an occasional nightmare Elly, but I didn't have an entire galaxy looking to me to solve their problems or to save them. You are finally starting to slow down Shepard and with that your mind is adjusting. You no longer have death at your door to occupy your thoughts on how to stop it. You have to give yourself time to process. "Shepard just stared outside saying nothing.

Liara pressed, "Elly?"

"What?"

"Talk to me."

"I have a better idea." She set down her mug, grabbed Liara's mug from her hands and set it down, then looked the asari in the eyes, taking her hands into her own.

"Elly, don't think I don't know what you are doing."

"What?" Elly said with her sly grin.

Liara knew Shepard did not want to talk about her nightmares, not tonight. So she let it go.

Elly leaned into Liara kissing her deeply. "I really do love you, you know that T'Soni."

"I love you too Shepard."

Elly moved her lips to Liara's neck, up to her jaw line then finally finding her supple lips again. Passion grew in both of them. It had been too long since they had been together. Elly was happy to distract the good doctor from their discussion.

Feeling Liara's arms squeezing her tight, Elly replied by whispering, "I think we should take this into the bedroom."

* * *

Wandering in the woods, Shepard recognized the place. The trees had no leaves on them; they were falling, gently gliding in the air piling on the ground as they landed. She continued to see dark shadowy figures, but they had no real shape. Anytime she approached one it would disappear. "Hello?" Yelled Shepard, but there was no reply. She kept running, but felt strange, as if almost moving in slow motion. Her legs felt like they were weighted down. Seeing a light ahead Shepard runs toward it. Reaching the light source, she sees a door in the ground where the light is trying to escape. She opens the door and is suddenly under the crawl space of her home in Mindoir. This is where she hid when she was sixteen years old when the Batarians attacked. Only now she was her adult self, lying on her back looking up through the floorboards at two Batarians holding her mother while another Batarian approached her. She could see the long blade he held. Her mother being defiant by no longer struggling. Shepard tried to scream, to move but there was no room to move. The crawl space was not meant for an adult. She saw the knife plunge into her mother, blood starting to spill as she collapsed to the floor. Shepard tried to move her hands up to somehow break through the floorboards, but as she tried to reach up, hands from the ground protruded and held her in place. Her arms, wrists, shoulders, legs, ankles, feet and forehead were all held in place from something under her, under the ground. She could not move. She could not make a sound. She looked up and locked eyes with the figure that just killed her mother. It was Liara with the most evil grin she had ever seen.

Liara looked at Shepard through the floorboards playing with the blood soaked knife. It was dripping as she held it with such esteem. Shepard could tell she was trying to figure out her next move. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. With a quick biotic pull, Liara lifted a section of the floor boards away and threw them against the wall. She slowly kneeled down looking over Shepard's body, as if trying to determine where to strike first.

Shepard's breath coming fast and hard now. She can't move, can't believe what she is seeing, needs to get out, but can't. The last time she felt this vulnerable was when she was spaced, slowly suffocating to death. Struggling against the hands that held her in place, she cried out "Get off of me! Let me go! Let me go! Liara don't! Please Liara!"

Liara woke in an instant hearing Shepard screaming. She looked over and saw Shepard laying still, but struggling at the same time, as if she couldn't move. "Elly, Elly can you hear me? Elly, wake up honey you are having a nightmare."

Not wanting to touch her or shake her awake, Liara went to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. She wet it with cold water, hoping Shepard would soon wake. Liara had learned not to try to wake Shepard when she was having a nightmare. The first time she shook the commander awake, Elly sat up swinging just missing Liara's head. Liara was quick enough to duck. Shepard couldn't believe that she almost hit Liara and told her to never wake her like that, just let the nightmare take its course. And if she absolutely had to wake her, to quickly run away out of arm's reach. Liara was ready to do that if necessary. As Liara returned, damp washcloth at the ready, Shepard seemed to stop struggling and her screaming subsided. She was just breathing heavy as if she was running.

"Liara no!" Not able to move, Shepard had no defense against the knife wielding Liara. She knew she was going to hurt. She knew from the look in Liara's eyes that she was going to suffer and it would be at her lover's hand. As Liara knelt down, Shepard could see that she was contemplating where to cut first. _Wake up Shepard wake up! This has to be a dream it has to be. _Shepard's eyes grew wide as Liara raised the knife ready to strike, with one last scream of "Noooooo!" Shepard woke.

Panting, trying to catch her breath, Shepard looked around to see if she knew where she was. She recognized the bedroom as being the cabin they rented for her shore leave, but was surprised to not see Liara lying next to her. _Maybe she is in the kitchen. _Wiping her brow and shaking off her dream, Shepard started to stand up. Suddenly she was thrown against the wall and held there in a stasis field. Once again, she could not move her hands or legs. Her head was laying flat against the wall, but she could move it side to side to try to see what was holding her.

The Illusive Man appeared from the bedroom door. "Hello Shepard, it's been a long time."

_What , what is this? _"I killed you you son of a bitch." The Illusive Man looked just as he did that last time Shepard saw him. His face covered in what looked like black veins running from his scalp down to under his shirt collar, on both sides of his face.

"Yes you did, yet here I am. I have a friend with me, I think you two know each other." The Illusive Man pointed to the bathroom which was dark. Standing in the doorway was the outline of a figure. Squinting, Shepard could not make out who it was. It was only when the figure started to move, that Shepard knew it was Liara before the dim light in the room showed it to be true.

_No, No, Liara no, not you. _"No Liara!" As Liara approached the captive Shepard, she too had the same black veins running up and down her face. _How can you be indoctrinated? _Shepard thought. "Please Liara, don't do this. Let her go you bastard!"

"Elly, Elly please wake up. You are safe; you need to wake up Shepard." Liara was growing more and more concerned. Shepard's breathing was fast and shallow; it looked as if Shepard could not move again even though she was struggling. She wanted to wake Elly especially because she kept calling Liara's name, she was scared at what Shepard was seeing.

With that evil grin returning, Liara sauntered up to Shepard not speaking, but her eyes said everything. Her eyes were pitched black, much darker than when the two of them meld. This darkness could swallow you whole, make you lose yourself and never return; this darkness was pure evil. Struggling as much as she could, Shepard could still not move. She was exhausted from trying, but didn't want to face what was inevitably coming. Liara was standing almost nose to nose with Shepard, still with that damn grin. The black lines on her face looked like they were alive and growing, moving along the beautiful blue asari. Her Liara was gone now; there was nothing she could do. But she pleaded nonetheless. "Please Liara, please don't do this, you can fight it." Tears coming now, Shepard knew that she would never be heard. That her Liara was no longer inhabiting the body that stood before her. Looking at the asari she saw the knife, the bloody knife she saw moments ago. Liara was taunting her with it. Trying to figure out the best place to start on the Commander's body. Starting at her collarbone Liara slowly, slowly inserted the knife, though not too deep, moving the knife down, between her breasts, slowly cutting toward her belly button. Shepard let out a gut wrenching scream.

"Commander Shepard WAKE UP!" After hearing Shepard scream as if she was dying, Liara had had it with trying to rouse Elly with words. Readying her biotics for a shield, Liara stood next to Shepard and started to shake her shoulders. "Shepard, you wake up right now!"

Trying to catch her breath, Shepard looked down and saw the blood flowing from her body. A small pool starting to form beneath her feet which were still planted firmly against the wall with the rest of her. Liara was half way through her second long cut. Shepard felt as if she was going to pass out, breathing becoming more difficult. Seeing Liara just grin at her while the Illusive Man looked on was more than she could bear. A little bit of relief came when the knife was pulled out of her. Liara lifted her hand and placed it on Shepard's chin, getting a good grip as her fingers and thumb pressed hard feeling her lower jaw. Shepard saw the knife being raised eye level when her screaming began again…..

Shaking Elly was not working. Liara tried the washcloth on her face, but Shepard was not responding. Liara was frightened. She ran to the kitchen to find a bowl. She filled it with water. Hearing screaming from the bedroom, Liara almost dropped the bowl. It sounded as if Elly was being tortured. She has never been so scared. Running back to the room, she somehow managed to keep most of the water in the bowl. Taking a deep breath _Please Goddess let this work _she threw the water onto Elly's face.

Still screaming Elly jolted awake. She was off the bed in a split second reaching for her gun which wasn't there. Liara shielded herself. "Shepard, it's me, it's Liara!"

Standing, eyes and head darting around the room hands raised as if ready to block a blow, Liara was not sure that the commander was actually awake. "Elly you are safe now, you are safe, can you hear me?"

Seeing that she did not have a weapon and wondering how she was suddenly so wet, Elly started to recognize her surroundings. She could see Liara in the bedroom, she could see that Liara had a shield up, but Elly didn't know why. _I was just in this room. _

"Elly, can you hear me?"

_Liara is that really you? She is talking, she doesn't have black lines on her, I don't see a knife. _Looking around the room and poking her head out of the bedroom door to see if anyone was in the family room or kitchen, _no one else is here; _Elly concluded in seconds that she must have been dreaming. She could feel herself shaking. _I am so tired. I am tired of being tired. When will this end. I can't take much more of this._

Looking at Liara, Shepard tried her voice. It was shaky and hoarse, "L-Liara?" Shepard's knees buckled.

At hearing Shepard speak, Liara took down her shield and moved toward Shepard catching her just in time to ease her to the floor.

Shepard on her knees grabbed Liara around her waist and almost squeezed the wind out of her. She was shaking. Liara returned the embrace, holding Elly tight, stroking her hair and resting her cheek on the Commander's head.

"It's ok now Shepard, you're safe, you're safe now." _Goddess how much more of this can she take? _

Minutes passed, Shepard didn't speak she just held Liara. Her shaking subsided, but now the tears came.

Trying her voice, Shepard said, "I am so tired."

Holding her Liara responded "I know Elly. It is going to be alright."

"You don't know that."

Liara not sure how to respond, just waited.

Sniffling and wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, Elly looked up at Liara, "I mean it Liara. I don't know if this is going to get any better. I can't put you through this."

Liara has experienced this before. She knew Shepard was trying to push Liara away as if she was protecting the asari. Liara would have none of it.

"I know what you are doing Shepard, and it is not going to work. We will get through this together."

"Liara"

Grabbing Elly's face with both of her hands, Liara locked eyes on Elly. "No Elly. I am not going anywhere. I am not letting you go, don't you dare ask me to."

The tears flooded. Elly didn't know what to say, all she could do was cry. She grabbed Liara's waist again and buried her face into the asari's torso.

Liara sat with the Commander in her arms until morning. Liara was able to shift into a more comfortable position, leaning against the wall before Elly fell asleep in her lap. It was when Liara was able to see the light from outside flowing into their bedroom that she knew it was morning. Morning meant a new day, a fresh start. Morning meant renewed hope. _Goddess, please release Elly from her nightmares, give her comfort and peace. Please help me to be her strength._

**Hi all hope you like the story so far. I am always looking for ways to improve and suggestions are welcome. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Opening her eyes slowly, feeling a different type of softness beneath her face, Elly realized she must have fallen asleep on Liara's lap. Thoughts working back to the middle of the night, Elly remembered her nightmares. How Liara just held her. _I love you Liara T'Soni. _ Not wanting to wake her, Shepard slowly sat up. Liara was asleep against the wall, head back, mouth open not looking very comfortable. Standing up and stretching to work out the kinks, Elly checked the bed to make sure it was not wet from hours before where Liara threw water on her to wake her from her nightmare. Patting each side of the bed, they felt dry. Shepard walked over to Liara's sleeping body, bent down and slowly reached under Liara's legs, under her armpit to get a hold of her upper back and lifted Liara. Liara's head slowly rolled onto Shepard's shoulder a soft moan escaping. Moving to the bed, Elly slowly laid Liara down covering her with the bed sheet. Thankful she did not wake up; Elly left Liara to sleep as she took a shower.

Checking on Liara after she was dressed, Shepard noticed it was almost Noon. She decided to check the fridge to see what she could make for lunch. Opening the door, Shepard saw a fully stocked fridge and freezer. _Liara you thought of everything. She must have arranged to have this stocked for our arrival. _

Looking through the contents Shepard tried to decide what to make. She didn't have a lot of recipes memorized, but had a few specialties. She loved to cook for Liara, but did not have the time to do it often, she never had the time. Checking the cupboards, Shepard decided to go with the easy option, spaghetti. She found the wine and opened a bottle to let it breath, while she browned the meat. Checking the spice rack she was thankful she had what she needed. Adding the tomato sauce and paste to a big pan she started adding herbs, salt and pepper. After straining the meat, she added it to the sauce and placed it on the stove burner on low heat to slowly cook.

The aroma started to fill the kitchen. Setting the pasta on the counter, to be made when the sauce was ready, Elly checked on Liara. Looking in Liara was still sleeping. Shepard poured herself a glass of wine and sat outside.

It was a gorgeous day. It was hot, but there was a slight breeze.. Sitting in an Adirondack chair Shepard relaxed and let her head rest back while she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sounds around her. It was peaceful here.

"What smells so good," said Liara as she hugged Shepard from behind.

Jumping, Shepard felt arms around her neck. She grabbed on to one of the wrists.

"Oh sorry Shepard, were you sleeping?"

Shepard looked behind her not letting go of Liara's wrist. "Oh sorry Liara, I must have dozed off."

Noticing she still had Liara's wrist, she gave it a kiss and let it go. Getting up she hugged Liara and kissed her. She took in Liara's scent; _I don't ever want to lose this Liara, your smell, your touch, you._

"Well, what was that for?"

Shepard grabbed the other chair and scooted it toward her chair. "Do I have to have to have a reason to kiss you?" The chair in its spot Shepard took Liara's hands into hers. "Liara, I wanted to thank you for helping me last night, for waking me up."

"Anytime Elly, you know that. I am always here for you, always." Liara leaned in and kissed Elly. Elly wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. Deepening their kiss, they both separated at the same time. Looking at Liara, suddenly Elly said, "Oh crap! What time is it?"

"It is a little after 1:00 I think, why?"

"I need to check the sauce. I hope you are hungry, it should be ready in about an hour." Walking toward the door that leads inside, Elly turned back and asked if Liara wanted anything to drink.

"That wine looks good,"

"Be right back."

Liara sat in the chair next to Elly's taking in her surroundings. There were places that seemed untouched from the Reaper invasion, this place was one of them. It was called Jackson Hole Wyoming, Liara found this resort on the extranet. The lake was gorgeous, the breeze causing the water to ripple. The trees were a beautiful dark green swaying slightly. The mountains in the background were gorgeous, that looked close enough to touch. It was very peaceful and perfect.

"Here ya go; I also brought some cheese and crackers to munch on."

Taking the glass of wine from Elly, Liara said "Thank you. It is so beautiful out here."

Sitting next to her, Shepard taking a bite of cheese replied, "Yes it is, you did good Liara. How did you find this place?"

"The extranet. It's as if the war never happened."

"Yeah, you can say that again. If I lived here and saw vids of the Reapers, I am not so sure I would believe it, this place looks completely untouched. Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yes I did, thank you for moving me to the bed."

"Well you looked pretty uncomfortable against the wall. It's the least I could do." Taking a sip of her wine Elly wanted to talk to Liara about her nightmare but wasn't sure how to begin.

Liara let the silence between them remain as she helped herself to some cheese and crackers. She knew Elly wanted to talk and to not push her.

_What do I say? Sorry I dreamt that you were killing me, will she understand? What if I am slowly going insane? What if these nightmares never end, what kind of life can I give her?_

Deciding to break the silence Elly asked Liara, "How do you like the wine?"

"It's quite nice." _Don't say anything else, Shepard will talk eventually._

Letting out a deep sigh Elly said "So I want to tell you about my nightmare, but I am scared of what you will think." _There that wasn't too hard to say._

Setting her glass down, Liara looked at Elly and said, "Shepard, I won't think any less of you because of what you dream."

"Even if the dream is about you and not in a good way?"

"What do you mean?" asked Liara.

"Instead of me telling you can you just meld with me and see?"

"Yes, but is that what you want?"

"I do, b-but it is not going to be easy. I am afraid of what you will think. I don't think of you that way Liara and I don't want you think I do."

Since Shepard does not really share a lot of her nightmares with Liara, Liara is happy to know she wants her to meld with the Commander, but can see how nervous she is.

"I am not following you Elly."

Not looking at her Elly said "I dreamt that you were trying to….to kill me."

Feeling there was more, Liara did not respond. _Oh Goddess._

"You were indoctrinated and you were …"

Placing her hand on Elly's arm, "It's okay Elly, you can tell me."

Putting her hand on top of Liara's she said "…torturing me."

Hearing the words Liara was not sure how to respond. _Goddess, her screams last night were because of me?_

"Now before you say anything Liara," Elly turning to face her saw Liara's eyes start to tear up.

"Hey, hey," said Shepard as she got up and kneel down next to Liara. "Don't cry Liara, it's just a stupid dream. I know you are not indoctrinated, and I know you would never hurt me."

Wiping her tears away Liara looked at Elly, "I know Elly, I am just so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Liara. I am the one who should be sorry. I can't seem to stop these nightmares; I don't know why I am having them. I don't want to upset you but I don't want to keep things from you either."

"I don't want you to keep things from me Shepard." Getting out of her chair Liara took Elly's hands into her own. "I want you to tell me everything Elly. I am sorry for my reaction; it just caught me off guard. When I could not wake you I was very scared. Your screaming was.. hard to hear."

Elly hugged Liara, "I can only imagine. I am sorry I put you through that. Why don't we just talk about something else?"

Elly started to break away from the hug but Liara would not let her. Elly looked at her, "What?"

"I want to see Shepard, let me join with you."

"Are you sure Liara?"

"Yes."

"Okay"

Liara's eyes went dark, "Embrace Eternity."

As she was seeing herself torturing Shepard, Liara claimed her own thoughts and feelings and had them rush over Elly. Elly felt love and comfort from Liara. It was soothing and weird at the same time, to see a torture scene in front of her eyes but to feel complete calm and love at the same time. Shepard smiled and returned her feelings of love back to Liara.

Liara took this opportunity to continue deeper into the meld, navigating through Shepard's mind. Elly knew what she was doing and Liara could feel fear rising from Elly. _Its okay Elly, trust me. I trust you Liara._

Liara saw the first nightmare of the night, where Liara was thrown into a concrete wall while Shepard was running toward the beam. Liara saw the red light envelope Shepard, where Shepard in an instant was on fire, then not on fire her armor completely gone. Sensing Elly's fear Liara again sent love and calm toward Elly.

Liara could feel herself being lowered onto the ground. Elly was lying on top of her kissing her, wanting more.

Liara moved deeper into the meld. There heartbeats becoming one, their bodies becoming one, one mind, one heart, one thought. Liara shared a memory with Shepard of her playing in the park as a young girl, digging in the grass looking for ruins. _You told me about this on the Citadel thought Elly._

_Yes Liara replied in her thoughts. _

_You were so cute Liara, did you find anything? _Total peace surrounded them now. The fear left Elly as she was seeing Liara's memory. Love built up in their thoughts, happiness. Elly just let go, she let Liara probe deeper into her mind. Not wanting to hold anything back from Liara.

As Liara went deeper, with every bad memory of Shepard's she was able to counteract with a good memory, with feelings of love, comfort and happiness. Liara wanted to make sure she was careful with Shepard. Shepard was slow to trust and even though they have been together over three years now, Shepard was finally letting go. Finally realizing that Liara did not need to be protected from her Elly let her guard completely down.

Passion building in both as they were now one, one heartbeat, one emotion, one person, one thought. They basked in it. Then slowly, slowly Liara started to recede from Elly's mind. Leaving emotions of love and comfort as she slowly came out of the meld.

They were in each other's arms legs tangled together. Liara's check was resting on top of Shepard's head. "That was amazing Elly."

Elly didn't reply, just held Liara. Concerned Liara placed her hand under Elly's chin to meet her eyes. "What is it Elly?"

Elly allowed her head to be lifted and looked at Liara with tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter Elly?"

"I'm just so sorry it took me so long."

"So long for what Elly?"

Elly could not form the words she just returned to hugging Liara quietly crying.

Liara held her tight stroking her red hair. "I love you Elly, I love you."

Wiping her eyes, Elly looked at Liara again. "I'm sorry it took me so long to let you in Liara. I never knew I could feel such love again."

"It's okay Elly."

"No it's not, think of the years we have lost because I …"

"Stop it." Liara said sternly. "You do not beat yourself up do you hear me? You took the time you needed Elly, don't be sorry for that, do you understand me?"

Hearing that tone Elly knew not to argue, plus she knew she was right. _Why dwell it was could have been, focus on today._

"You're right as always Dr. T'Soni." Elly said as she gave a quick kiss on the lips then stood up to get dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"I think we should eat something. After that I am tired I can only imagine how tired you must be as well. We need to refuel so we can do it again!" Elly said as she offered a hand to help Liara to her feet. As Liara got to her feet Elly pulled her in close with a deep kiss. "Thank you Liara, that was amazing."

Smiling Liara replied, "Yes it was."

They both dressed and walked into the cabin to refuel.


	3. Chapter 3

The spaghetti lunch was good. Elly could not stop smiling; she felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of her shoulders. Knowing now that she did not have to protect or keep anything from Liara was a huge relief. She couldn't wait to finish eating, she wanted to meld more. _Stay calm Elly, holy cow eat slower, she is going to think you….well ..just slow your eating, she may be too tired to meld again today. I sure hope not, holy shit that was fantastic. I have never felt this good. To feel so vulnerable but taken care of at the same time. You are going to be my wife Liara T'Soni. _Elly thought to herself as she put her fork down to drink more wine.

Liara couldn't help but notice the change in Elly. Her mood was high and she looked more relaxed than she ever remembers seeing her. _I wonder if she wants to meld again, Goddess it was amazing. Don't push her, just be patient._ Liara thought as she ate some of her salad.

"Good idea with the salad Liara, it is very good," said Elly, "Do you like the spaghetti?"

"Yes I do, I like these, what do you call them again?"

"Noodles. If you want to be really gross you take one like this," Shepard took one strand of noodle between her lips, "and you suck" the noodle disappeared with a sucking sound. "see!"

_Look at that silly grin, Goddess. _"That is…interesting to say the least."

Laughing Elly said "Oh come on, you have to try it. Live a little."

"What has gotten in to you Elly?"

Keeping her big grin, Elly got up and hugged Liara from behind and whispered in her ear, "You".

She took her plate to the kitchen sink and started to clean it off before placing it in the dish washer. "I don't think I can eat another bite. That hit the spot."

Finishing her plate, Elly approached Liara "Are you finished madam?"

"Yes thank you,"

Elly took Liara's plate and returned to the sink.

Liara couldn't help but smile. _I like this side of you Shepard. You are happy. It is nice to see._

Lost in her thoughts Liara did not notice that Elly had cleaned the kitchen, and put everything away as if a meal was not prepared or eaten just minutes ago.

Elly took Liara's hand into hers and she led Liara to the bedroom. "So Dr. T'Soni," Elly said as she faced the asari while walking backwards to the bed.

"Yes Commander?" Liara blushed.

"I was wondering if you were sufficiently refueled." Elly asked as she slowly started to work on Liara's zipper, kissing her neck. "I would love to join with you if you are up for it?"

"Oh reeealy Commander? Is that an order?" Liara asked as she took a hold of the bottom of Shepard's shirt and pulled upward.

"It certainly is." Their lips met. Liara was the first to pull away then she pushed the commander onto the bed. Liara helped the commander get rid of her pants. Elly scooted to the middle of the bed while Liara crawled over her. Lips meeting again, hands wandering over each other, Liara whispered "Embrace Eternity."

After the meld Liara fell soundly asleep in Elly's arms. Elly loved to watch her sleep. The rise and fall of her chest. How beautiful she was. _I can't believe I am so lucky to have you Liara. I never want to lose you._

Lying on her back, Elly lost in her thoughts. _I do want this. I want marriage. _Remembering back to when they both defeated the Shadow Broker, Liara had asked Shepard what she wanted. Shepard has said marriage, old age and a lot of little blue children. _Geez kids. Now that is scary, _Shepard thought to herself. _I don't know if I would be a good parent. Plus, I won't live as long as Liara so she will be stuck raising her by herself, don't think that way Shepard. Live in the moment, stop thinking of death. _Looking over at Liara, Shepard knew that she did not want to be anywhere else in the world. She leaned in ever so slowly as to not wake her and kissed her on her cheek, "I love you Liara."

Lying on her back still holding Liara's hand Elly drifted to sleep.

Wh..what is that smell? Hearing a sizzling sound Shepard was roused from her sleep. It smelled a little off. _I wonder if Liara is cooking breakfast. Wow I slept through the night, no nightmares. Excellent._

After her trip to the bathroom, Shepard put on her t-shirt and shorts to join Liara in the kitchen.

When she stepped out of the bedroom turning the corner to see the kitchen, it wasn't the kitchen. She was in the middle of the street in Mindoir and what she thought smelled off was a pile of burning bodies. And there was Liara, cooking something over the flame.

Shepard stopped in her tracks. _No, no this is not happening._ Liara with her dark black veins on her face looked at Shepard with that evil grin. She held out the pan as if offering Shepard a portion of what she was cooking.

Looking around her Shepard was wondering if Liara was here, where was the Illusive Man. She saw that she was in front of her house which meant that by her feet was her friend T.J. His eyes were open staring at nothing. She turned to see where Liara was standing but she wasn't there. The burning bodies were still there, _What the.._

Shepard turned left and saw Liara standing right in front of her. "Ahh!" Startled, Shepard instinctively threw a punch. Liara stopped it without effort. She placed a stasis field on the commander and threw her against the house. Shepard could not move. Heart racing, Shepard knew what was coming, her dreams were nothing but predictable. _Okay T'Soni, have at it. I know it's not you. What the hell do you want from me?"_

Liara did not reply she just slowly approached the trapped commander. _Can't you talk Liara, what's the matter cat got your tongue?" _ _Why doesn't she ever talk, ugh stop grinning at me like that, damn! I can't move. _

Liara titled her head to one side. _Oh what you want to know what cat got your tongue means is that it? Show me your tongue. Shepard maybe you shouldn't provoke her. Why is just standing there, what the hell does she want. Where is that knife of hers?_

Liara's hand clutched at Shepard's throat and started to squeeze. _Li..a…ra _ Shepard gasped.

Slowly losing her breath, Elly could not scream could not move, her breath was slowly going out of her and none could be inhaled to take its place. Blackness started to form in her vision when the hand that was killing her released her throat.

Gasping for air, coughing and trying to slow her breathing Shepard could finally breathe. She looked up at Liara who just stood there, looking at her. That evil grin smiling wider. _What do you want from me?_

Liara's hand again found her target and she squeezed. Choking, trying to breathe the commander was helpless to do anything. Her vision becoming blurry again, the hand released.

_Shit we gonna do this all night. _Catching her breath and slowing her breathing Shepard looked up. Liara was gone. The stasis field released her, Shepard fell to her knees. Coughing she got herself to her feet. Looking around she was no longer on Mindoir. _Where am I?_

"Hey Shepard"

Shepard turned to see Lt. Kaiden Alenko approaching her with that smile he always seems to wear. "Kaid-"

Without warning Kaiden threw a biotic punch so hard Shepard thought her jaw was broken. Falling onto her back, she rolled to get up, but Kaiden was on her, forearm to her throat while her back was pressed against a rock. _ are y. doing?_

"Hello ma'am. Glad you could make it. I am going to have some fun with you." _The way he just said that did not sound good. Wake up Shepard; you need to wake up now. Either that or bring evil Liara back. _

Releasing his choke hold on her, Kaiden turned his back on the commander who was now on the ground on her hands and knees looking for breath. "Don't you remember this place commander?"

Standing, Shepard looked around and realized it as Virmire. "This is where you died."

"Oh No! Commander, this is where you killed me!" His biotics flared again, he pulled Shepard toward him then threw her against the rock, knocking the wind out of her.

Before she could stand she heard the shot. Felt a hot piercing hit her flesh. He shot her in the shoulder. _Shit, why does this hurt so bad, wake up, wake up!_

Picking her up Kaiden looked Shepard in the face. Shepard saw small trails of tiny black lines up and down his face. _What the hell?_

"You killed me Shepard, you left me to die. What happened to leaving no one behind, huh Shepard!" He threw her again, this time there was not a rock to stop her, so she hit the ground full force rolling a couple of times until she stopped.

Liara woke hearing something fall. "Elly?" It was the middle of the night. They both had fallen asleep after their multiple melds. Thinking about it brought a smile to the asari's face. Hearing a groan to her right Liara snapped her head looking for Shepard. She wasn't in the bed, but must have fallen out of it. She moved to see Shepard thinking maybe she hurt herself, "Elly are you-"

Another hot flash of pain hit her, this time in her knee. Kaiden shot her again. Not able to stand on both legs, Shepard managed to put most of her weight on her left leg. "Kaiden, I didn't kill you, there was no time, and you knew that."

"Oh did I?"

"You said so yourself. You armed the bomb; you knew what you were doing." _Like reason is going to work with this guy, this is not Kaiden. Ugh wake up!_

Feeling herself lifted off the ground again Shepard saw the rock wall coming at an increasing speed, she tried her best to shield herself. She was slammed almost head first into the wall, she was able to turn just before contact and took most of the hit to her left shoulder. Falling into a heap on the ground, Kaiden looming over her.

"So now you are blaming me eh? Well, when I am finished with you, I am sure you will see things my way." Kaiden stepped on Shepard's hurt shoulder and slowly shifted his weight. A screamed escaped her throat.

"Elly?" Liara could see Elly was having a nightmare. She was struggling to breath and started to scream. "Elly wake up." Liara grabbed Elly's face, she was hot and sweating. Lightly slapping her to wake up Liara hoped it would be enough. "Wake Up!"

Elly's hand went up as to defend any blow coming her way. Liara was straddling Elly shaking her shoulders yelling at her. Elly felt her face get hit, "I'm up, I'm up!"

"Shepard?"

Covering her face, noticing she was on the floor Elly rubbed her face. "Yeah, I'm up, you can stop hitting me."

"Did I hurt you, I am so sorry." Liara leaned down to hug Elly.

"It's ok, It's ok. Can I get up please?" Feeling a bit trapped Elly wanted off the ground.

"Of course," getting up Liara extended a hand. Elly took it and walked past her to the bathroom. Liara was about to say something but Elly shut the door.

_Goddess. She was so happy not two hours ago and now this. What am I going to do? I don't know how to help her._

Shepard washed her face and just stared at herself in the mirror. _What the hell was that? I have THE best night of my life and now this. This is bullshit! I am fucking sick and tired of this shit! I need this to end. How can this end. How can I be with Liara if I continue to scare her like this? _Shepard wanted to scream. Wanted to bash anything she could find, but she didn't want to worry Liara. She quickly threw on a t-shirt and shorts when she heard a small knocking on the door, "Elly?"

Taking a deep breath and letting it out Elly opened the door. "What was it this time?" asked Liara.

Walking past her into the main area of the cabin Shepard replied, "Oh it wasn't you this time, it was Kaiden."

"Kaiden?'

"Oh yeah. I mean it started on Mindoir with you then went to Virmire with Kaiden and he was pissed. He was throwing me all over the damn place." Shepard was pacing.

"Shep-"

"I need to get out of here Liara." Shepard was growing more agitated.

"Where, it's the middle of the night?"

"I don't care, I need to walk around, I need to not be here, I c.."

Liara reached for Elly but she pulled away. "Elly"

"I can't do this. I jus…I just need to NOT sleep for awhile and think."

"I will come with you."

Shepard stopped. She looked at Liara to protest, but she saw the look on Liara's face. "I do not have to say anything Shepard, but I don't want you to be alone."

Calming herself down, Shepard replied, "Look. I need to be alone Liara, I'm sorry. I won't go far, I promise. I won't go off the property I just need … out."

It was hard to not take it personally. To think that Shepard wanted to escape her, but Liara did not allow herself to dwell on that thought. She knew Elly loved her; but her wanting to work it out by herself hurt nonetheless. "If you think that is best," Liara replied.

Seeing Liara hurt was not what Shepard wanted, but the feeling she had inside could not be contained and she didn't want them to burst out in front of Liara. Holding it in a bit longer, Shepard hugged Liara. "I love you Liara, I just need some time is all. I will tell you all about it when I gain perspective okay."

"Okay Shepard."

"Thank you," Elly lightly kissed her lips then went out the screen door into the night.

The path around the lake was illuminated with small lights on the ground. Elly grabbed her shoes before leaving the deck and started to run.

_What the hell are these nightmares getting at? Am I feeling guilty about something? I did not kill you Kaiden, I made a choice and I stick by it. It can't be the beacon can it? That is when my nightmares began, but they subsided once Liara helped me to interpret the Cipher. Well it could be the fact that you died and Liara is right. You are finally slowing down, able to relax, no sudden threats are present, now you have time to think and it is all coming at you. Yeah but what the hell. How am I supposed to live with this shit? How long will this last?_

Shepard was about halfway around the 4 mile lake, working up a sweat she didn't seem notice.

_I cannot live like this. Afraid to fall asleep. Waking Liara up every night, she will be just as sleep deprived as I am. What about Dr. Chakwas? What about her? Maybe you can talk to her, maybe there is some type of treatment. I am not seeing a shrink. Who says you have to? Maybe there is something you can take that will stop the nightmares. Yeah right, if there were wouldn't I have had that by now? Maybe, maybe not. What do you want Shepard? I want these damn dreams to stop! I want my happy ending! I think I have earned that! What if you can't earn it? What? What if happy endings are for some people and not you? That's bullshit? Why? Why not? Do you think just because you saved the galaxy multiple times you deserve peace, deserve happiness. You are a marine. You sacrifice, that is your purpose._

Elly stopped running. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She said to herself out loud, breathing heavy. _Well isn't that what you think? You are talking to yourself after all. You don't think you deserve to be happy so you are beating yourself up. You think Liara is better off without you, but you know she is not. You want her in your life yet you are scared what will happen. You are afraid Shepard. Admit it. _"Yes I am I am afraid." Elly started to jog now.

_So I'm afraid, now what. You tell Liara. Tell her what, hi honey I am scared, scared to love you, scared to have a future with you, that makes me a great catch. Shepard savior of the galaxy is scared. You are not a savior though are you? No. Liara will help you through this. This is temporary, this is not forever. How do you know that? What is the worst that can happen? I continue to have nightmares every night. I slowly go insane; I put Liara and the rest of my friends through hell. The savior of the galaxy is known as a raving lunatic. SO if that is the worst that can happen, is that really all that bad? What? If you go insane, you won't know what you are putting Liara through, so what do you care. You won't know her from Adam. Who cares what people will think, you won't be thinking right anyway, so you won't really know. Well that's a pleasant thought. Hey, I just live here, you had the thought. I wonder what a shrink would say about my having this kind of conversation with myself? Who cares, oh yeah that's right? I would be insane so I wouldn't care. All I am saying is that the worst case scenario as extreme as it is won't happen and if it does, I won't care. Got it. So what exactly does this mean? It means, you hang on to the beautiful asari that is waiting for you, you make her your wife and you live your life. Nightmares be damned. They are just that, nightmares, they cannot hurt you. They are a small nuisance. That's it. They have no power over you. They mean nothing. _

Knowing she would not sleep without Elly in the house, Liara made some tea. She was relieved to see Shepard sticking to the path around the lake. Liara could see her running at first, but then lost her when the path curved. She sat on the deck drinking her tea waiting.

_But they feel so real. Why can't I wake up from them? Well maybe it is because you are extremely tired all of the time and your body is trying to get refreshed. You think that is all it is? What else could it be? The bad dream demon is keeping you from waking up? Well it sounds stupid when you say it like that? I scare Liara every time I wake her up. I don't mean to wake her, but she can't go on being afraid to sleep with me every night, wondering if this will be the night I don' t ever wake up. I can't do that to her. It is her choice to stay with you, don't take that away from you. But seriously, how can I ask her to stay with me if every single night she has to deal with me waking up in a cold sweat. It is her choice. What am I going to do? You are going to love her; you are going to marry her. How can I? Because she cannot live without you and you cannot live without her. Even though I am broken? Even though you are broken. But I will be a burden to her. It is her choice. Ugh stop saying that!_

Elly recognized their cabin, _wow I made it around the lake fast. Okay self, good talk. Thank you. _

"Okay, I am seriously deranged." Elly said to herself out loud as she ascended the steps to their deck.

"Shepard?"

"Holy crap! Liara you scared me, I didn't see you. Are you okay?"

"I did not mean to frighten you Shepard. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Liara turned to go into the house.

"Liara wait."

Liara stopped but did not turn to face her. Shepard reached out to touch her shoulder and guide her around to look at her.

"Liara, I did not mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry. I felt like I was going to explode and needed to run it off. I can't always feel better with just talking if that makes sense."

"It does." Liara still would not meet Elly's eyes.

"Liara please try to understand. I just sometimes need to be alone, you know that about me. I have to think things through before I can talk about it."

"I know Shepard. I just feel so bad. We had a perfect day and then this happens. I'm scared Shepard."

"I know," closing the gap, Shepard held Liara. "Sorry, I am sweating."

"I don't care," replied Liara as her cheek rested against Shepard's chest.

"I'm scared too Liara, scared that these nightmares will never go away. Scared that one night I will hurt you when you try to wake me. I am afraid that you won't want to be with me because you will be scared to go to sleep with me. _Wow Shepard, see being open and honest is not so bad. I still feel vulnerable, well duh! That's the point. It's Liara; she will protect your heart just like you protect hers._

When Liara did not respond Elly dipped her head to try to get her to look at her. "Liara, are you scared to go to sleep with me?"

Liara would not meet her eyes.

"It's okay if you are sweetheart, I understand."

Finally meeting her gaze she said "Yes, sometimes I am. I am sorry Shepard."

"Hey, don't be. I don't blame you. What do you want to do about it? We could tie me down when we are ready to fall asleep, you could even do it while we are melding… try something new perhaps?" Shepard said with a laugh.

Liara just looked at her in shock.

"Liara, sorry, I was joking."

"By the Goddess Shepard, I don't understand humans sometimes. How you joke at such things."

"It's a coping mechanism remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

Elly hugged Liara tightly then guided her into the house. "Well, I need to take a shower. You are welcome to join me if you want. You know you probably should in fact."

"Really, why?"

"Well I stink and now you do too." Shepard said with her silly grin. "Here I go; I am walking into the bathroom." Shepard yelled as she disrobed on her way. "I am getting into the shower now!"

Liara couldn't help but laugh as she followed the commander. _It's going to be alright, we will get through this._


	4. Chapter 4

Waking, Shepard looked over to see Liara lying next to her. She checked the clock, 8:00 AM. Before getting her hopes up that she actually made it the rest of the night without a nightmare, Shepard checked the bathroom. Finding nothing there she stepped into the family room, took a deep breath then looked left to where the kitchen should be. Letting her breath out, she is relieved to see the actual kitchen. _Excellent!_

Elly made her way to the kitchen, set the table and decided to make some omelets. There were fresh tomatoes, mushrooms, spinach, hmm hmmm hmmm. As she sautéed the ingredients, Elly made her way to the bedroom. Slowly crawling from the foot of the bed toward Liara as if stalking its prey, Elly slowly crept alongside Liara. Leaning in and kissing her on her lips, Liara slowly woke up a smile forming. "Good morning sleepy head," said Shepard. "I am making omelets, so you need to get up; it is going to be a great day!"

Elly rolled off the bed to return to the stove. "You are leaving so soon, that is not fair commander."

Turning, Elly noticed Liara's pout. "Pouting will get you everything Doctor. But after we eat, now get up."

Signing Liara lay back down and stretched before getting out of their warm bed. Before she sat up, she realized to herself, _no nightmares. Thank you Goddess. _

Popping her head into the kitchen Liara asked, "Do I have time for a shower?"

"Nope, it is ready. We can shower after."

Sitting at the table, "Oh I like that idea."

Setting down Liara's omelet in front of her Elly said, "Here ya go, I hope you like it."

"Hmmm it smells good. I could get used to this Shepard."

"I could too actually. I wouldn't mind sleeping in everyday, waking up next to you. I love the fact that I actually slept. It feels good."

"I can imagine. I am glad to see you so happy Elly."

"Well I know I have been a downer lately Liara, I am sorry for that."

"Downer?"

"Umm, feeling down, not myself."

"Shepard, it is understandable and I don't agree that you have been a downer."

"You are far too patient with me Liara. That is just one of the many, many things I love about you," Elly said as she finished her omelet.

Noticing her empty plate, Liara smiled, "Shepard, you need to slow down a bit don't you think? I have barely eaten my omelet."

"Yeah I know. Sorry. I am just so used to eating fast because I have always had to. Besides, this way I can just watch you eat." Elly propped her elbows on the table and laid her face in the palms of her hands staring at Liara.

Bringing her fork to her mouth Liara could see Shepard out of the corner of her mind. She took the bite and slowly chewed, not looking at the commander, trying not to smile. She could see that silly grin on Elly's face. Using her fork to grab more food, Liara raised it to her mouth. She stopped and looked at Shepard. "Are you going to just stare at me?"

"Yep."

Smiling, Liara took her bite. "It is quite good Elly."

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I am running out of recipes."

"Already?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. I know like 3 by heart."

"Oh what is the third?"

"Well okay, maybe just the two."

Giggling, Liara finished her last two bites.

"Well I had other things to attend to Dr. T'Soni," Elly said as she took Liara's plate to clean it off before placing it in the dishwasher. "Ya know with all of our technological advancements, you would think someone would come up with a way to not do dishes."

Liara came up behind Elly with a hug and kiss to the neck. "That was wonderful Elly, thank you. I do recall you mentioned something about a shower?"

Turning around in her arms, Elly faced Liara. "Hmm, is that right?"

"Umm hmmm," replied Liara as she kissed Elly full on the lips.

Elly wrapped her arms around Liara holding tight as their kiss deepened.

Breaking from the kiss together, they rested their foreheads on the others. "Ya know, we should probably leave this cabin at some point don't ya think?"

"I suppose so." Neither one of them moving.

"Tell ya what. How about we take that shower, then we take the sky car to go shopping?" suggested Elly.

Looking in her eyes, "You hate shopping."

"I know, but this is a beautiful place and I think we should see it. I mean you did take a lot of time and effort researching the place."

"I suppose you are right. Maybe after a bit of shopping we can have a nice dinner out, and then come home to watch a vid?"

"I think that sounds perfect." Walking arm in arm the couple made their way to the shower.

_Not sure what is worse, being stuck in a nightmare or shopping with Liara, _thought Shepard. Utterly exhausted as she sat in a chair outside of the dressing room, the eighth dressing room in the eighth store they have entered. _I just had to suggest shopping. Genius Shepard, genius. _

"How do you like this one Shepard?" Coming out of the dressing room, Elly has seen what seems like 100 dresses on Liara at this point. Without looking up, "That looks wonderful Liara."

Not hearing a response, Elly opened her eyes and saw Liara standing in front of her with her hands on her hips, not looking too pleased.

Yawning, Shepard replied, "Sorry, Liara."

"Need I remind you Shepard that this was your idea?"

Finishing her yawn hand over her mouth, "I know, you're right. Turn around let me see."

Liara turned.

Shepard looked left then right to see if anyone was looking their way.

"Well?" Liara asked wondering why Shepard was looking around.

"Um, I don't think you should get that one."

"What, why not?"

"It shows off your curves way too much Liara. I feel like you should be covered up." Shepard stands up looking around.

Turning toward the mirror, the yellow dress fit her blue asari figure perfectly. Liara always dressed conservatively, every dress collar reaching near her chin. "I don't think …" Seeing Shepard approaching her with a long coat, "What are you doing?"

Shepard placed the coat over Liara. "Shepard, what.."

"Seriously Liara, you cannot get that dress. Please go back inside and change into something else."

"What, why Shepard? What is wrong with it? What has gotten into you?"

"Liara, just trust me," said Elly as she entered the dressing room to look at the other dresses yet to be tried on, "Here try this one."

Liara stepped into the dressing room blocking Elly's exit. "Elly? " Liara looking closer at the commander's face, "Are you blushing?"

"Wh-what? Noooo. I just think you should-"

Liara stepped closer and took the dress Shepard was holding from her hand and let it drop to the floor.

"Liara, you really should hang th-"

Liara cut her off with her lips. Shepard looking to make sure the dressing room door was closed kissed Liara deeper. Feeling like she could lose herself, Elly broke off the kiss panting. "Whoa, what was that?"

"I think this dress is perfect Shepard. I like it very much, and I think you like it too. Why are you standing over there?" Elly had moved to the back of the dressing room, not trusting herself to be able to stop if Liara got too close, which she knew Liara suspected.

Putting her hand up, "Liara, don't do this to me. We have packages outside, anyone could take them, plus we are not exactly alone in here."

Liara followed her gaze to the ceiling. "Shepard, they do not have cameras in the dressing room."

"You don't know that."

Having fun with the blushing commander, Liara sauntered closer to her.

Keeping her hand up, Elly sees what Liara is thinking in her eyes. "Liara, what are you doing?"

Slowly unzipping her dress Liara does all of the talking with her eyes.

"You can't do this Liara, wha…what are you doing, are you nuts?"

"I thought you said I should not get this dress, I am just merely taking it off to hang it up."

"Uh, Liara, don't do this, there are people here." Shepard said in a whisper. Turning her back to the now nearly naked asari, "I'm not looking. I am not looking."

Smiling Liara hung up the yellow dress and hugged Shepard from behind planting soft kisses along the back of Shepard's neck. "Liara, please you need to stop."

_I have you right where I want you commander._

Not letting up, Liara let her hands wander. Grabbing her hands Elly turns, "Li!" Stopping herself to whisper, "Liara."

"Oh come on commander, you need to…what do you humans say, live a little." Liara leaned in with her lips since her hands were being held. Finding their target, Elly restrained Liara's hands as long as she could, which was about three seconds. She let go and wrapped her arms around the asari pressing her own body into her.

Whispering into Liara's ear, "You do not play fair Dr. T'Soni."

"Are you complaining commander?" Liara was working on Elly's shirt buttons.

"Everything alright in there, do you need a different color or size?"

It was one of the store's attendants. Elly clamped her own hands over her mouth hoping to not laugh. But Liara could see the smile in her eyes.

In a calm voice Liara replied, "No thank you, I have a few more to try on."

"Okay, are these packages out here yours?" asked the attendant.

"Yes they are my bond mate must have stepped away for a minute. I will be right out."

_Oh bond mate, I do like the sound of that_, thinks Shepard as she stands perfectly still trying not to make a sound.

"No hurry just let me know if you need anything."

"Yes I will thank you."

After a moment of silence, Liara turns back to Shepard; it was about one second before they both started laughing. "Shhh" waved Shepard, "they will hear us. I gotta get back out there."

"Do you have to?"

"Don't even try that pout on me Liara." Without looking at her, she slowly opened the dressing room door. When she sees it is clear, she runs to resume her place in the chair. _Phew that was close. _Looking around, she doesn't see anyone that noticed her come out of the room.

Liara, deciding that she has enough outfits brought the dresses out of the room. The attendant returning right on queue noticed Liara leaving the dressing room.

"I can take those for you."

"Oh thank you, but I have changed my mind; I won't be purchasing them today, thank you."

"Hold on," interjected Shepard. "We will take the yellow one."

Liara's eyes widened as a smile crossed her lips.

"Excellent choice," said the attendant, "I can take care of over here. Let me prepare this for you."

"Thank you," said Shepard.

Leaning in to whisper in her ear, Liara said, "Thank you Elly."

"Anytime Liara." She pecked Liara on the lips. "Just please don't do that to me again, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Taking the asari's hand she kissed it, "You go get your new dress and I will get the rest of the packages."

Meeting at the entrance of the store, Liara noticed Shepard looking at something. "What are you looking at?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. You all set?"

"Yes, do you want to have dinner now?"

"Um, ya know what? I think we should probably put these packages in the sky car. Then we don't have to worry about them.

"Oh, okay, that is a good idea. Why don't you let me do it?"

_Yes! _ "Are you sure?"

"Of course Shepard, it is the least I can do after dragging you around."

"Thanks, I will check on our reservations, meet you at the restaurant?"

"Sounds good."

After watching Liara turn the corner, Shepard crossed the walkway quickly and ducked into a jewelry store. _Okayyyy. Rings, rings, where are the engagement rings._

"Can I help you?"

"Ah yes, please, "checking the store's entrance for signs of Liara. "I am looking for an engagement ring. And I need to know what to do, what do you need?"

"Yes of course." Noticing the woman continuing to look at the store's entrance, "I take it you don't really have time right now to look?"

"Huh, yes, that's right, sorry. I don't really. I am not sure how this really works. What kind of information do you need?"

"Well the gender would be nice."

"Th- huh? OH of course, she is asari."

"Very well. Do you happen to know her ring size?"

"Ring size, hmmm no idea. Any ideas how I am supposed to get that?"

"Well-"

"Shepard?"

_Crap. _The store clerk could not help but notice the grimace on the woman's face. "Hi Liara."

"What are you doing in here?"

Seeing that the woman was speechless the store clerk decided to chime in. "I am afraid it is my fault ma'am. "

Shepard looked at him not sure where he was going with this.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I am afraid that I recognized the commander here and I all but forced her inside. See my son is starting boot camp soon with the Alliance and I wanted to get an autograph for him, I do appreciate you tolerating the inconvenience commander."

_Nice save. _Mouthing the words thank you to the clerk, Shepard replied, "Not a problem at all. Please tell him to listen to his superiors and he will be just fine." Shepard extended her hand and he took it shaking it.

"I will thank you. And if I may, are you by chance Dr. Liara T'Soni?"

"Yes."

"I just want to thank both of you so much for what you did for us, for all of us, thank you."

"You are welcome, Mr.?" asked Liara.

"Zane, Edward Zane."

"Mr. Zane. How long have you had this store, you have beautiful items."

Eyeing the commander, seeing her nod her head in approval, he continued, "Oh yes, thank you. Here let me show you some items that just came in."

"Oh I don't know," said Liara looking to Shepard. "We have reservations."

Shepard replied, "We have time, doesn't hurt to look."

"Here we are," said Mr. Zane as he placed a set of engagement rings in front of the asari.

"Oh my, these are beautiful. What makes them sparkle?"

"They are called diamonds. Here let's see if this fits," said Mr. Zane as she handed the ring to Liara.

"You place it on your third finger, here," helped Mr. Zane.

"My, oh, Shepard. Look it is beautiful."

Stepping close, "Yes it is Liara."

"How is the fit?" asked Mr. Zane.

"I'm sorry?"

"The ring should be able to glide on, but stay on, not too tight and not too loose; you don't want it to fall off."

"How does it feel?" asked Elly.

"It feels a little odd. I am not used to having anything on my finger, but it is so beautiful, I can't take my eyes off of it."

"And the fit?" Asked Mr. Zane.

"It fits fine I think."

"May I?" Asked Mr. Zane, Nodding at Liara's hand.

"Oh of course" said Liara as she started to take the ring off.

"No please, keep it on, I meant please give me your hand."

"Of course, my apologies."

"Checking the ring on her hand, Mr. Zane concluded, not too tight and not too loose, it is perfect."

"It is beautiful Liara. Do you like any of the others?" asked Shepard.

Looking over the tray, Liara did not find anything that held her gaze as the one she was wearing. "No, I like this one Shepard."

_That was easy. I need to get her out of this store, I can't propose to her now._

"Do you have the time Mr. Zane?" asked Shepard.

"Yes, it is 5:15."

"Oh, we better get going Liara, otherwise we will be late."

"Okay," trying not to sound too disappointed, Liara took off the ring and returned it to Mr. Zane. "Thank you Mr. Zane."

"My pleasure Dr. T'Soni, nodding to the other woman, Commander Shepard."

"Thank you, have a good night," Shepard extend her for him to shake, when he did, she slipped him a credit chit.

Understanding her meaning, Mr. Zane knew to put the ring on hold for the commander.

Putting her arm around Liara's shoulders, Shepard led her out of the store.


	5. Chapter 5

"Home at last," said the Commander as she set the numerous packages Liara attained on their shopping trip down by the bedroom door. "I don't remember the last time I have been so tired." Elly sat on the couch laying her head back.

"I guess I did go a little overboard with the clothes," said Liara as she entered behind the commander. "I will put these away, what did you want to watch?"

Shepard didn't hear Liara ask her about which video to watch.

Placing the bags in the bedroom out of the way, Liara continued, "I think I may need to buy a suitcase to carry my new clothes." Content with the spot for the packages, Liara realized that she had not heard a reply from Shepard. She made her way to the family area to see what Elly was doing. Elly was sound asleep on the couch. Liara slowly removed Elly's shoes and placed a blanket on her, giving her the slightest of kisses on the cheek, leaving her to sleep.

Making some tea Liara decided to check in with Feron to see how he was handling the workload. Liara was still the Shadow Broker, but the network of information shrunk since communication outside of the Sol system was not up and running yet. She and Feron still kept tabs on everything. Liara wasn't sure she wanted to continue with this type of work, but wanted to keep an eye on things just in case.

"Hello Feron, I hope I am not disturbing you."

"Not at all Dr. T'Soni. How is your vacation?"

"It is going well thank you. I wanted to check in, is everything going well?"

"Yes, it has been pretty quite. Seems like people are focusing more on rebuilding than anything else."

"And you are doing well?"

"I am yes, thank you." Feron was lucky. Liara had warned him about the Reapers focusing their efforts in London to protect the Citadel. Feron decided not to take any chances and was able to take a shuttle through the mass relay to the Sol system. He has since found a secure location in Scotland, though he was not too happy with the amount of rain the area sometimes got. "Where is the commander?"

"She is resting. We had a long day," replied Liara. I won't keep you; I just wanted to check in. We are here for another seven weeks so if you need to get in touch with me here is the information."

"Thank you Liara, I am sure it will remain quite, but will let you know if something comes up."

"Thank you Feron, good bye."

Feeling tired herself, Liara changed into her pajamas. _Should I join Elly on the couch? No, she needs her rest and so do you._ Making a decision Liara decided to sleep in the bed.

_I have to figure out how to get back to that store without Liara finding out. What am I going to do? _Shepard thought to herself while in the shower. She had a nightmare free sleep on the couch. Grateful for that, she was not happy to wake up without Liara by her side. The empty feeling she felt when she realized she was alone was not something she liked to experience.

_So I need to get the ring, then I need to propose, which I think I got that covered. But what about where we are going to live? I still don't even know where I am going to be posted. What if Liara doesn't want to marry me? Nope, stop it! Not today Shep. You are not going to think bad thoughts. Today is going to be a great day. _

After drying her hair and dressing, Elly checked on Liara, she was still asleep. Checking the time, Shepard knew the store was open. _Okay Shep time to get…_

"Hmmm, Elly?"

"Well hello there sleepy head," Shepard said with a quick kiss to her lips. "You sleep well?"

"I did," stretching little, she looked at Elly already dressed, and looking rested. "Did you?"

"I did actually, no nightmares so that's good. I'm sorry I passed out on you last night and we couldn't watch that vid."

"It is alright. We can watch a vid anytime. Are you going somewhere?"

"I am. I need to do a few things this morning."

"Well let me get ready then," said Liara as she started to get out of bed.

"No, no. You relax. I got this."

"Yo..you don't want me to come with you?"

"Hey, don't look so down, I won't be long. Now you relax Liara, go back to sleep. I have a feeling you did some work last night. I will see you soon!" Shepard left without a possible protest from Liara.

Taking the sky car back to the jewelry store Shepard was wondering when would be a good time to pop the question. _We haven't even talked about our futures yet. Does Liara want to continue to be the Shadow Broker; does she want to do something else? What about me. What do I want to do? Should I retire? What is life going to be like without some type of galactic threat? Who am I without a galactic threat, do I even remember. Okay Shep these are just your nerves talking. I will go wherever Liara wants to go, it is that simple. I am not losing her, which is all I need to know, I don't need to know anything else._

"Commander Shepard so nice to see you again," said Mr. Zane as Shepard entered the jewelry store.

"Mr. Zane, thank you so much for yesterday, you covered very well."

"It was my pleasure. "

"I am hoping you held the ring for me?"

"Of course. Your credit chit was more than enough. I do have other questions for you though."

"Okay."

"What about you?"

"Me? What do you mean?"

Smiling Mr. Zane continued, "Typically there are two rings, one for Dr. T'Soni and one for you. With other human/asari couples I have seen the human females also have an engagement ring and other human females have a wedding band, much like a human male would wear." As he was saying this Mr. Zane presented a few trays of rings for the commander.

"Oh, I didn't even think about me," said Shepard. She eyed the trays of rings. Shepard was not a woman that wore jewelry. Since being in the Alliance, rings would be ruined or get in the way of how a gun felt in her hands. Necklaces, well dog tags suited her just fine. She did have a bracelet once as a child. She wore it every day. She and T.J. made them out of leather strips. But she outgrew it before the attack on Mindoir.

"Would it be odd if at the ceremony I didn't have a ring?" asked Shepard. _Stupid, Stupid question._

"Not at all. You can have any kind of ceremony you want commander."

Smiling, Shepard really looked at Mr. Zane. An older man, maybe in his early fifties. He had a slight receding hairline, dark hair and was dressed in a nice suit. His best feature though was not on the outside, but the inside. Shepard could tell he had a good heart.

"How about this one." It is the band that goes along with the ring Dr. T'Soni likes."

Looking at the band, it was a simple platinum ring with flecks of gold that seemed to sparkle at the slightest turn. "This is very beautiful." Trying it on, it was a bit big, but she got the idea.

"See how the two rings complement each other?" Mr. Zane set Liara's ring down so Shepard could look at the two together. He was right of course. They looked like they were cut from the same cloth so to speak. It was obvious they were made to be a set.

"I see yes. I will need a smaller one I'm afraid."

"If I may," nodding to her hand, Shepard gave it.

Mr. Zane took a measurement with what looked like other metal rings, to get her ring size. "I can have this resized in a day or two commander."

"That would be great, thank you. Can I pick them up at the same time then, say day after tomorrow?"

"That will be just fine yes."

Before leaving the store, Shepard turned, "Mr. Zane?"

"Yes commander?"

"Thank you for helping me with this. I think it is pretty obvious that I am a bit lost when it comes to this kin d of stuff. Thank you for all of your help."

"It is my pleasure commander."

Seeing he had something on his mind, Shepard asked, "Did you have a question?"

"Ah, yes. I was wondering about that autograph?"

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot, of course." Writing out the autograph Shepard asked. "Uh, if I may ask you another favor?"

"Of course."

"Could you not mention my being here? I mean, I don't want Liara to find out from the press that I am going to propose before I even have the chance."

"Yes of course. And thank you for the autograph, my son will be very pleased."

"I will see you in two days then, Mr. Zane."

"Two days."

Two days have passed. Liara never suspected anything when Shepard left her alone twice to run "errands". Shepard had both rings and now she just had to decide when and where to ask Liara to marry her. She had been carrying Liara's ring in her pocket waiting for the right moment to present itself.

"I cannot get over how peaceful it is here," said Liara as they walked around the lake hand in hand.

"Yeah, you did good Liara."

Liara could tell Elly had something on her mind but didn't want to pry. She knew Elly would tell her eventually. Elly's mood has been high that last couple of days and Liara had hoped that she was finally relaxing. The way Shepard walked now was less stiff; her shoulders holding less stress were not as rigid. The fact that they have both slept through the night two nights in a row was something they did not discuss but Liara was extremely grateful for.

"What to do you want to do after our vacation Liara, have you given it any thought?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you still want to be the Shadow Broker?"

"I have not thought about it. Why do you ask?"

"Well, is it the kind of work you want to do?"

"I have not given it much thought." Stopping Liara tugged on Elly's hand. "What is this about?"

Looking at the asari, Elly replied, "I don't know. I was just wondering if you were happy with your work. I mean, you don't have to work, neither of us does, so I was just wondering."

"Have you made a decision yet about the Alliance?"

Sighing, Shepard started walking again as she replied, "No. I don't even remember myself outside of the Alliance. I don't know what I would do with myself. But I do know that the Alliance can find themselves a new hero." The words came out with a bit of bitterness to them.

"Elly, you sound angry."

"I just don't like being the poster child ya know? So many others, including you, helped destroy the Reapers; it is not fair everyone is looking to me as their savior of the galaxy. I mean, is this our little paradise, this right here and now? So once our vacation is over, that's it? No more alone time, no more peace? I don't think I can handle it. I don't want to be away from you."

"What makes you think you will be away from me?"

"What if I am stationed somewhere that doesn't fit with your broker duties. I don't know, I guess I am thinking too much."

Stopping her again, Liara locked eyes on the commander placing both hands on her face. "Elly, no matter where you go I will follow; don't you know that by now?"

Looking into those ocean blue eyes seemed to fix everything. To hear the words meant more to Elly than Liara could know. "Liara, I feel the same way too. I don't think it is fair that you follow me all of the time. I think I should follow you."

"Shepard, my home is with you. If I remain in the broker business as you put it, I can do that almost anywhere. Your duties however do not have the same freedom."

"And you are okay with that?"

"Yes, of course. We don't know what the future holds Elly, but I want to face it with you together."

Leaning in for a kiss Elly pressed herself into Liara holding her tightly. _I do not deserve you Dr. T'Soni._

Finally separating from their kiss both panting and resting their foreheads on the other, Elly held Liara tight not wanting to let go. Sensing something was troubling her, Liara just stayed in the moment. She played with the commander's red hair. It was reaching her shoulders now.

"I don't ever want to lose this feeling," Elly said finally stepping back from their embrace. Elly fished something from her pocket, though Liara could not see what it was, and knelt down in front of her.

"Shepard, what are you doing?"

Holding her hand Shepard looked up into Liara's eyes. "Just humor me a minute Liara." _Liara probably thinks I am nuts. How would she know what this even means, she is not a human. Well too late now Shepard, just keep going._

"The first time I saw you on Therum, I was intrigued to say the least, I had never really talked to an asari before. Then as we talked between missions I felt something I have never felt before in my life. I always wanted to be with you Liara, made excuses to visit you on the Normandy."

"I always wondered why you visited me so often," Liara replied with a small giggle.

Smiling, Shepard continued, "Well, love is not anything I ever thought I would have Liara. I shut myself off from that possibility after my parents died; I guess I didn't really know that until I met you. You are so genuine; you have such a good heart." Elly continued after taking a deep breath, "You are everything to me Liara. Words cannot describe how I love you or how much I love you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" As she asked the question, Elly showed the ring to Liara and waited for her answer.

"Yes! Yes of course yes!" Liara said as she threw herself into Elly's arms toppling her over.

Laughing with each other as they lay on the ground, Elly took Liara's hand and placed the ring on her finger, kissing her at the same time. "You have made me the happiest woman in the world Liara."

Looking at the ring Liara said, "This is the ring from the store! When did you get this?"

Her signature sly grin appearing on her face Shepard simply replied, "I have my ways."

"Oh Elly, I love you!" said Liara as she kissed her future bondmate with passion.


	6. Chapter 6

"Uh, Liara, I don't think the ring is going to disappear?'

"Huh?"

"You have been looking at your ring ever since we got back from our walk," Shepard said with a grin. She has not been able to stop smiling ever since Liara accepted her proposal of marriage just an hour ago.

"I cannot help it Elly."

"Does it still feel weird on your hand?"

"It does feel a little different, but in a good way. I know I will get used to it."

"So," Shepard said as she eased next to Liara on the couch placing her arm around the asari. "I think we need to have engagement sex."

"Shepard!" Elly was not usually so forward when it came to their love life. No one would ever think of Shepard as being timid, but she usually was when it came to matters of the bedroom. Liara was the initiator of their relationship. She had gone to the commander before their mission to Ilos, thinking that if one or neither or them returned from the mission, Liara did not want to lose out on what could have been. Liara presented herself to Shepard in Shepard's quarters. Elly did not want to push the young asari, as it was her first time. But Elly was not so experienced herself and it was after all, her first time with an asari. It was an amazing night, one they have improved upon over their years together.

"What?" Shepard said as she placed her hand over her heart looking wounded.

"Since when have you become so bold?"

"Since you said yes," said the commander as she led the asari into the bedroom.

Waking in the middle of the night for no apparent reason, Shepard leaned over to kiss Liara on the cheek. The asari was laying on her side, as Shepard leaned in the asari suddenly jolted. Making Elly jump, she moved her hand to Liara's shoulder to move her onto her back thinking she woke from a bad dream. "Liara?"

As Liara moved to her back she still seemed to be sleeping, but Shepard had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. As she was about the say something, Liara jolted again, this time she wasn't stopping. Liara was having a seizure and Shepard was helpless to do anything but watch.

Making sure there was nothing in the way that Liara would hurt herself on, Shepard moved the pillow away from the asari's head and made sure she would not hit the headboard. _What could be causing this? _"Hang on Liara, I am here, I am here with you."

Shepard remembered from medic training that a seizure has to takes it course. Ensure the airway is not blocked and let it just happen. So she had to wait. "I'm here Liara, hang in there." As the jolts seemed to die down, the asari was breathing heavily as if trying to catch her breath. She was still unconscious. Shepard moved off the bed to the omni-tool at the desk to call the resort front office. _Where is the number, where is it!_ Trying not to panic, Shepard heard Liara speak in a ragged voice, "She..p'd?"

Turning, Shepard looked toward the bed. Liara was half sitting up looking at her hand that just moved from her head. Moving quickly to the side of the bed, Shepard looked at Liara and took her hand. It looked like Liara somehow hit her head and was bleeding. _How did she cut her head? _ Shepard first took the asari's hand and looked at it, it had black splotches on it. Without thinking how odd that seemed Shepard lean over the asari to look at the wound on her head. All she could see was a pool of black. Kneeling beside the bed, Shepard looked at Liara's face. Her eyes went wide.

Liara had a grin on her face that Shepard was all too familiar with. _Damn, I knew something was off. Black blood not blue. _Shepard knew in an instant that the Liara she was looking at was not her Liara. The black blood trickled down Liara's face where the black seemed to imbed itself into her skin leaving lines from her temple down under her collar. This was the Liara from her nightmares and she was grinning.

Before Shepard could react she saw a flash of blue and felt herself being lifted and thrown into the wall opposite the bed. Landing with a thud, Shepard lost her air and she fell to her knees. Before she could stand the asari was on her. Lifting her again, this time being thrown through the bedroom doorway into the family room against the patio door. Struggling to catch her breath, Shepard could not move. She was locked in a stasis field as the asari drew near. _Think Shep Think!_

Liara stopped inches from Shepard's face, looking at her with that grin. Her eyes pitched black. _No knife, maybe this is good. Yeah keep saying that to yourself, you can't move, but hey it's okay._ Liara took a step back without shifting her eyes off the commander. "What do you want Liara?" exclaimed Shepard.

Liara half turned as if reaching behind her with her right hand only to twist her hip and fling her hand toward Shepard sending Shepard crashing through the patio door with an explosion of glass.

Landing, Shepard was able to summersault backwards and get on her feet. Looking up readying herself for another blow, she was no longer at the cabin. Looking around she was hit from her right. Smacked into the air she landed in a huff on the ground. Struggling to her knees she was forced onto her back.

Straddling her was Kaiden Alenko, the dead Lieutenant. Kaiden was a biotic when he was alive. Not nearly as strong as Liara, but he already had the upper hand on the commander. Shepard could not move her arms or legs, she was helpless regardless of his weight on her. "What do you want Kaiden?"

"Oh please like you don't know?" Black lines dancing on his face, this too was obviously not the Kaiden Shepard knew. He would never hurt her. But the look she saw him giving her made her skin crawl.

"Let's talk about this Kaiden before you do something you will regret."

"How can that happen Shepard? Are you forgetting that you killed me?"

"I did not FUCKING kill you Kaiden!"

Kaiden only laughed. _Calm down Shepard, he is not the Kaiden you know, you need to get him off of you, think Shepard, think!_

"You know when I first met you on the Normandy, I bet you didn't know I had a little crush on you," he said as his hand started to caress her left cheek. Shepard could not move, not even her head to turn away from his touch. "I thought you and I were getting to know each other. You seemed to come around a lot to ask questions, what was it you said…. Oh yes, you liked to get to know your crew. His hand was wandering along her jaw line now."

"Kaiden I'm sorry."

This seemed to take the dead Lieutenant a bit by surprise. The look in his eye shifted slightly.

"I shouldn't have left you behind Kaiden, I am so sorry." _Keep talking Shepard, maybe he will loosen his grip._

"Do you know how long it took before that bomb went off Shepard?" His hand was no longer wandering. It was three minutes. I held off the geth for three minutes while you flew away to safety. Do you know how long three fucking minutes ARE!"

She didn't see it coming, but she felt it. Hot burning followed by white stars in her eyes. She never saw the knife, but now she saw it come out of her covered in black blood over and over and over…

Feeling the hold on her arms and legs loosen, Shepard pushed Kaiden with all of her might, "Get OFF OF ME!" Kaiden fell back off of her body, but when he landed, it wasn't Kaiden's cry she heard.

Sitting up Shepard checked her stomach expecting to find it ripped open. There was nothing. No blood, no pain, not even her shirt was ripped. _My shirt, this is my nightshirt, what th? _

Looking to her left and not seeing Liara next to her only meant one thing. She had just thrown Liara off the bed. "Liara!" Shepard yelled as she jumped from the bed to check the floor at the foot of the bed.

Liara was in a fetal position, holding her ribs. "Liara, can you hear me?"

"Don't touch me!"

The panic in her voice froze Shepard. _Oh God, Liara, no. I didn't mean to hurt you._

"What can I do Liara, please what can I do?" Shepard had her hands up wanting to touch Liara to help her to her feet, but she was afraid to touch her.

Hearing the strain in the commanders voice Liara knew she was having a nightmare. _Goddess, I just had to slap her. _Liara had tried to wake Shepard and had forgotten to raise a shield before touching trying to wake her.

"Oh God please Liara be okay, please be okay. I can call a doctor, let me do that."

"No, Shepard, just give me a minute."

Shepard did not leave her side. _She is not looking at me, why won't she lift her head? You hit her, do you honestly expect her to look at you!_

Liara held out her hand, still having her head turned away. Elly took it being careful not to squeeze too tight. "What can I do Liara, please let me help you, ple…" the tears started to spill. _Pull yourself together solder, she is the one hurting and by YOUR hand!_

"It's okay Elly. Help me sit up."

Wiping a tear away, Elly shifted to help Liara into a sitting position. Seeing the grimace on her face, Elly knew her ribs were either badly bruised or broken.

"Let me get my omni-tool okay – I need to scan your injuries."

"Okay," said Liara as she leaned her back against the foot of the bed.

Shepard knelt down running the scan. Liara looking at her, but Shepard would not return her gaze. "You have two cracked ribs," Liara could tell Shepard was trying to be matter of fact, trying to talk without emotion, trying. "No fragments broke off, your lungs are g…" clearing her throat, "good".

"I am going to have to bind your ribs, I will find the first aid kit."

Liara did not have the strength at the moment to stop her, to try to comfort her. Liara knew she was having a nightmare and that her getting hurt was not Shepard's fault, but she could tell that Shepard was taking full blame.

Kneeling next to her, Shepard briefly looked into her eyes, "Can I help you up? This will be easier if you are sitting on the bed" Shepard did not want to think it was okay to touch the asari, she wanted to ask permission first. _You screwed everything up Shepard, you and your fucking nightmares! You hit her, you HIT HER!_

"Of course Elly,"

Without looking into her eyes, Shepard as gently as possible helped Liara sit onto the bed. Hearing a faint gasp of pain broke her heart.

"Okay, just sit still okay." Shepard lifted Liara's night shirt off of her in order to place the binding on her skin. "I am going to have to wrap this pretty tight okay, let me know if it is too much. It should be a bit uncomfortable, but not so tight you can't breathe okay?" Shepard knew all too well about how tightly to bind hurt ribs, she had had many of these types of injuries in her past, never in a million years did she ever think she would inflict such an injury to the woman she loved.

Liara let out a faint hiss between her clenched teeth. "Almost done," replied Shepard.

"There, how does that feel?"

Taking in a breath, Liara could feel the tightness, the stab of pain, but it felt okay. "It is fine Shepard."

"You sure?"

"Yes, thank you."

_I cannot believe she is thanking me after what I did. Liara, I am so sorry._

Sensing that Shepard was unsure what to do next, Liara took her hand. "I am fine Elly."

Pulling her hand away, Elly said "You are NOT fine Liara! I just cracked your ribs, I HIT you!"

"You did not mean t.."

"Don't Liara, just … don't. Let's get you back in bed. Shepard helped with Liara's nightshirt, and then propped up some pillows so she would not have to lay flat on her back. Helping Liara to lean back Shepard saw her grimace again. "How's that? Do you need more pillows?"

"No, this is good."

Shepard covered Liara with the bed sheet. "Do you want some water or anything, tea?"

"Can you just sit with me Shepard?"

"You need your rest Liara."

"Elly, it wasn't your fault."

"Tell that to your ribs," said Elly as she walked toward the family room.

"Where are you going?"

Without saying a word, Elly returned with Liara's omni-tool and placed it on the nightstand next to her. "You use this if you need me and I don't hear you calling me okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to be in the family room. You need your rest."

"Shepard please, I want you by my side."

"No arguments Liara." Without a good night, a kiss on the cheek or a backwards glance, Elly walked out of the bedroom leaving Liara alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Shepard stayed in their bedroom after all. The commander waited for Liara to fall back asleep before sitting in the room watching over her. Anytime Liara stirred, Shepard was on her feet seeing if she was in pain or in need of anything. The commander called Dr. Chakwas when Liara fell asleep asking for her help. She didn't want to bother the doctor as she too was on shore leave; in fact, the entire Normandy crew was on shore leave. The doctor said it was no problem and would arrive within ten hours.

To keep her mind off things, Shepard left the bedroom to make breakfast.Eating by herself the commander was left with her thoughts. _What the hell am I going to do now? I hit her. You did not hit her Shepard, you were hitting Kaidan – you were dreaming. That is just an excuse isn't it? Is it? How do I ever look her in the face again after what I did? Shepard, you did not hit her. It was an accident. You did not abuse her Shepard, you did not out of anger hit her, and you would never hurt her, ever. You were having a nightmare – there is no blame to bear. Even so I still hurt her. It was an accident. If you take the blame for something not your fault and you let it fester and eat you alive, you will only hurt your relationship. You have to let this go Shepard. _

"Shepard?"

Snapping her back from her thoughts, Elly all but ran into the bedroom. "Liara, what is it? What do you need?"

"I need help getting up."

"I can get you what you need Liara, you relax."

"Shepard, I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh, okay, sorry about that." Elly moved to help the asari sit up. Watching Liara's face as she moved, Elly asked, "How do you feel this morning?"

"I am fine Shepard, just a bit sore." Standing now Shepard kept her hand under the asari's elbow helping her to the bathroom.

"Do you need help with anything in here Liara?"

"No thank you Shepard, I will manage." It broke Liara's heart to see Shepard suffer as she was, blaming herself for Liara's foolishness of not shielding herself when she slapped Shepard to wake her up from her nightmare.

"You're sure Liara, I can stay and help."

"Elly, will you please look at me?" Timidly, Shepard met her gaze. "I am not in that much pain, I promise. It was not your fault and I wish you would accept that. I know you need time to work through things, but I hope you do not take too long. If the war taught me anything, it is that we cannot afford to waste time. My hope is that you will not waste your time on things that are not your fault and instead focus on us and our time together. Now if you would excuse me."

The asari all but pushed Shepard out of the bathroom. _Goddess. _Liara wanted to try what humans refer to as tough love to get through to the commander. She had just hoped she didn't push too hard.

Staring at the now closed bathroom door, Shepard all but had to lift her jaw off the floor. _She hates me. She does not hate you Shepard, she only speaks the truth. She loves you, you know that. Do I?_

Hearing the knock at the door, Shepard left the bathroom door to answer the front door.

"Hello, Dr. Chakwas, thank you again for coming," Shepard said as she took the doctor's bag.

"Good morning Commander."

"You can call me Shepard; we are on leave after all. I was about to make breakfast for Liara, can I get you something?"

"Do you have some coffee?"

"I do, black?"

"Yes, that's fine," the doctor said as she looked around the cabin. "This place is amazing, look at that view. How did you find this place?"

Handing her the cup of coffee, Shepard replied, "It was Liara. She found it on the extranet."

"She is pretty handy on that thing. Where is she?"

"She is in the bathroom; I will go check on her, excuse me."

Dr. Chakwas was not used to seeing such sadness on Shepard's face. Looking as if she hadn't slept at all last night, she looked in a way almost defeated. It was not something the doctor liked seeing in her commander.

Knocking quietly on the door, "Liara are you okay in there?"

"Yes Elly, I will be right out. Was that the door I heard?"

"Yes, Dr. Chakwas is here to take a look at you."

Hearing this Liara pulled the door open. "What? You called Dr. Chakwas?"

Seeing anger in her face, Shepard hesitated. "I cannot believe you called her Shepard, how many times do I have to tell you I am fine."

"Liara, I had to make …"

"Oh yes, you just had to bother her on her shore leave because she is the only doctor that could have confirmed what we already know about my ribs?"

"L.." Shepard could not look at her. _She does hate me._

Steeling herself, Shepard straightened, hands clasped behind her back. "I am making breakfast for our guest; please join us when you are able." She kept her voice low and calm, a tone the asari knew too well and left before she could hear a reply.

_Stop pushing Liara_, the asari told herself.

"Do you like omelets Doctor?"

"Yes an omelet sounds wonderful. I can't wait to see if you can actually cook."

"Ha ha, doc. Liara should be joining us shortly."

"Hello Dr. Chakwas," said Liara as she slowly walked to the kitchen table to sit down. Shepard kept her back turned to her as she cooked.

"Liara, hello it is so good to see you," the doctor leaned in for a soft hug. "Shepard told me last night about your ribs, let me do a quick scan."

"She bound my ribs well last night, she said only a few were cracked."

Finishing her scan, "Well, she was right," the doctor said as she looked at Liara and Shepard, whose back was still turned. "Just two cracked ribs and they are healing nicely. The binding you put on is working well Shepard."

No reply.

"You should be able to resume normal activity in a day or two. The soreness will lessen."

"Thank you doctor. I am sorry we disturbed you during your shore leave, I hope it was not too much of a bother," said Liara.

Both sitting at the table, "Not at all. I was going a bit stir crazy to be honest. It has been almost a week and I find myself bored."

"Where are you staying?"

"Oh, I haven't been staying at a place extravagant as this, it is absolutely beautiful here Liara. Shepard tells me you found it on the extranet."

"Yes. We have commented on its beauty, as if the reapers were never here."

"Here you go doc, Liara," said Shepard as she placed a plate of food in front of the pair. "Liara, what do you want to drink?"

"Water would be fine, thank you Elly."

"And for you Doctor?"

"Coffee is fine, thank you."

Shepard sat down at the table after placing Liara's water in front of her.

"Are you not eating with us Elly?" asked Liara.

"I already ate."

"Well then, I suggest you tell me what is going on commander, fill me in on what happened while I enjoy this delicious looking omelet."

"Yes, it is one of the commander's specialties."

Taking a bite, "Hmm it is quite good Shepard, thank you."

"Glad you like it."

After a moment of silence, the good doctor spoke up again, "Shepard, I'm waiting."

Dr. Chakwas was part of Shepard's crew from the beginning. She had been with Shepard during their hunt for Saren, she was with her when human colonies were disappearing due to the collectors and she was the ship's doctor during the final war with the reapers. Outside of Admiral Anderson, Dr. Chakwas was the longest friend Shepard had had in the Alliance.

"Well doc, I have been having nightmares again."

"Like the ones you had from the Prothean beacon?" asked the doctor.

"No, these are much worse and more intense."

Sensing her hesitation, the doctor said, "Tell me how they are worse and intense."

"Well, I keep seeing Liara in them. She is hurting me and I can't do anything about it. It is like I am helpless. Every dream I cannot move and when I can it is only to catch my footing before I am immobilized again."

The doctor has known Shepard for a long time now. Regarded her as her daughter in fact, she knew there was more to the story. "Go on."

"Well Liara is not the only one in my dreams. The Illusive Man makes an appearance, but not all of the time and now Kaidan."

"Lieutenant Alenko?" asked Chakwas.

"Yeah."

"What is he doing in the dream?"

"Well," taking a deep breath in and out, "he ahh, is basically blaming me for killing him and leaving him on Virmire."

"I didn't know that Shepard," said Liara. The asari knew it was difficult for Shepard to share her dreams during a meld, let alone talk about them.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Shepard continued, she did not meet Liara's eyes.

"What does he do to hurt you Shepard?"

A little caught off guard at the question, Shepard fidgeted in her seat. This was not lost on Liara or the doctor.

"The first time I dreamt about him he shot me after throwing me around with his biotics."

_Oh Goddess_

"This time," Shepard continued after swallowing, "he ahh was on top of me talking about how he had a crush on me. I couldn't move."

Liara's mouth was opened, she was a little shocked to hear this. She never pictured Lt. Alenko hurting any woman, let alone the commander. _Goddess, first she is tortured at my hand, now Kaidan's._

"What did he do Shepard?" asked the doctor.

"Nothing really. He had this look in his eye, scared the crap out of me. I apologized to him."

"Apologized?" both Liara and the doctor spoke at the same time.

"Yeah, I thought I could bargain with him. Distract him into thinking I was really at fault for his death, that maybe he would loosen his grip on me. It worked. I felt his biotic hold on me end and I quickly hit him off of me… but it wasn't really him I hit. It was Liara and that is how she cracked her ribs."

"Where were you when this happened, how was Liara over you?" asked the doctor.

Liara broke in, "It was my fault. I could see Elly was having another nightmare and without shielding myself first, I leaned over her to wake her up. Shaking her and talking to her does nothing. So I slapped her and that is when she pushed me."

Looking between the asari and the human, the good doctor knew that Shepard was taking the full blame just by her demeanor. She was not looking Liara in the eyes; she hardly made eye contact with her. Her head was down in defeat just recalling the nightmare. Looking at Liara, she knew that Liara did not blame the commander. She reached her hand out to Liara and gave it a slight squeeze followed by a smile.

"Shepard, it was obviously an accident."

"Still doesn't change what happened. Liara got hurt because of me," said Shepard almost defending the fact that she should be blamed.

"There is no talking to her doctor," Liara said. "She is too stubborn to listen to reason."

"Tell me more about your nightmares Shepard," said the doctor as she continued sipping her coffee, omelet and bacon gone.

"Why?"

"Just humor me, when did they start?"

"I guess you could say they started when I was still in a coma." The commander was trapped in her memory of seeing her parent die on Mindoir when the Batarians raided her colony. "I have been seeing Liara in place of the Batarians as the person who killed my parents. I am trapped under the house in the crawl space, and can't move. She removes the floorboards and has a knife in her hands, clearly figuring the best way to hurt me."

"Does she speak to you?" asks the doctor.

"No, and it is infuriating! She just stares at me with pitched black eyes and this stupid evil grin and black veins all over…"

"Black veins?" interrupted the doctor.

"Yeah, it's like she is indoctrinated."

The doctor and Liara exchange glances. Shepard noticed and asked, "What?"

"How do you know she is indoctrinated?" asked Chakwas.

"Because she looks like the Illusive Man when he was indoctrinated."

They exchange glances again. "What, why do you two keep looking at each other?" Shepard said starting to get angry.

Liara looked at Shepard, "When did you see the Illusive Man indoctrinated?"

"On the Citadel;," stating it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What is it with the glances? What?" Said Shepard as the asari and doctor yet again looked at each other.

"Shepard," continued Liara gently, "I thought you said you could not remember anything after you entered the beam."

"I don't"

"But you remember seeing the Illusive Man on the Citadel. I was with you on every mission Shepard, I never saw the Illusive Man indoctrinated. Did you perhaps see him in the flesh?"

The doctor chimed in, "Maybe you are starting to remember what happened after you reached the Citadel. Maybe the Illusive Man was there with you."

"Maybe…."

"I want to bring you back to your feeling of helplessness," said Chakwas.

"Who said I was helpless?" asked Shepard a bit too defensively.

Not letting the commander's tone of voice deter her, the doctor continued, "You did. You have stated that in your nightmares you almost always cannot move. That things are happening to you that you cannot stop. To me not being able to move or do anything would make me feel helpless."

"Okayyy," replied Shepard, not sure where the doctor was going with her line of questioning.

"Does the knife have any significance?" pressed Chakwas.

Shaking her head, "I don't think so."

"I am guessing Kaidan also had the black lines?" Shepard nodded yes, "When Kaidan was on top of you commander, did he…?"

The fact that Dr. Chakwas called her commander instead of Shepard was not lost on her. Shepard knew what the doctor was asking and if she asked as a doctor and not a friend that it would somehow make it easier. It didn't. "No, he did not rape me."

"Have you ever been commander?"

Answering quickly, "No, Karin I have not," anger coming in her reply.

Dr. Chakwas knew she hit a nerve. "Elly?" started Liara, "That is not entirely accurate."

"It is too Liara!" her reply more heated than she intended.

"Commander, can you tell me what happened?" asked the doctor gently.

Rolling her eyes and sighing Shepard said, "Fine. Well you both are aware of the attack on Mindoir."

They both nodded their heads. Shepard stood from the table now pacing back and forth.

"Well I was hiding in my house not sure what to do. When Alliance troops started to show up. I will never forget him."

"Who?"

"Admiral Anderson, well he wasn't an admiral at the time. When he entered the house he saw me in the corner near my mom's body. He never took his eyes off of me. He had such a gentle voice. He walked with such confidence. He asked me my name and of course I didn't give it. I think I was in shock or something. But he just knelt down and tried to talk to me while he waved the men behind him away. I knew I could trust him. He just had this way about him. Anyway, he led me out of the house. They were looking for survivors. I pretty much plastered myself to him. I would not allow anyone else to lead me away. He let me stay by his side even on the shuttle ride."

"He led me to a sort of dormitory, it was on base. There were other soldiers there. He told me he had to go and that I would be safe for the night. He said he would talk to me in the morning. So I had dinner and took a shower. When I got to my room there were pajamas, though more like a gown you wear for one of your physicals, and some sweat pants and shirt, for the morning."

"I put on the pajamas, and went to sleep. It was in the middle of the night I guess, I am not sure what time, I felt this weight on me and I heard my bed creak. I opened my eyes and there was a man on top of me."

Dr. Chakwas exchanged a looked with Liara, not sure she wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"I didn't understand what he was doing, until I felt him tugging on my underwear – which I had washed out in the shower. I don't know why I did that." Shepard seemed to be lost in thought as she stopped pacing.

After a few moments, Liara pressed, "Elly?"

Snapping out of her thought, "Oh sorry," pacing commenced, "He tried to pull them off, and I struggled as best I could and started screaming. He had me pinned pretty well, I could hardly move. He kept telling me to shut up. But I just screamed and screamed anyway trying my best to wiggle so he could not …"

"Anyway, he finally got off of me. I think he was getting ready to run away. I felt like I was screaming for minutes, but it was probably seconds. I wasn't prepared for what he did next, I never saw what he had in his hand…. It was a knife. I never knew what it felt like to get stabbed, never saw a knife wielded as a weapon before. The pain was so sharp and hot and fast, it was the bleeding afterwards that hurt more than the stabbing. It is weird what your mind remembers. So, he stabbed me three times and started to run out of the room only to be stopped by a bunch of soldiers that obviously heard my screaming. They caught him."

"Was he a soldier?" asked Chakwas.

"No, he was an orderly or night worker. He must have seen me brought in I guess and waited until most of the dormitory was asleep before sneaking in my room."

"You never did say what happened to him Elly," said Liara.

Sitting back down, Shepard replied, "I don't really know. All I know is that I never saw him again. I think the Alliance made some allowances for me after that."

"What do you mean?" asked Chakwas.

"Well, they let me live in the dorms, I was almost seventeen anyway. I had expressed interest in joining the Alliance at eighteen, so they just let me live there until I could enlist. I will never forget what Anderson did for me. It is because of him I joined. I wanted to be just like him. I wanted to be able to wave my hand and have it obeyed without question, wanted to walk in a room with an aura of confidence that everyone in the room took notice."

"I would say you have succeeded commander," said Chakwas.

"Thanks doctor."

"I think I see a theme to your nightmares," said Chakwas.

Shepard trying not to get too excited, asked "What?"

"Well from what you have told me, both Liara and Kaidan were indoctrinated which in and of itself leaves the person helpless. They are being controlled by Harbinger, they cannot stop what is happening to them. Both of them have had a knife and Kaidan was about to…"

"Wait just a damn minute!" yelled Shepard.

"Elly!" Liara said as she stood.

"No Liara! What are you saying Karin, that I am indoctrinated, that I am somehow helpless?" Shepard was hovering over the doctor since the doctor was still seated at the table.

Without losing a beat and keeping her tone even, "I am simply suggesting commander, that maybe something happened while you were on the Citadel with the Illusive Man. That you did something that was beyond your control."

Liara walked over to Shepard placing a hand on her arm. "She is just trying to help Elly, we both are."

Calming herself, Shepard stood back. She squeezed Liara's hand slightly then walked back to her chair, placing her hands on the back of it. "I'm sorry doctor."

"It is quite alright Shepard. This cannot be easy to talk about. It is just a layperson's opinion. I am not an expert by any means."

"But I think you are on to something doctor," said Liara as she placed her arm around Shepard's waist. She was relieved when Elly returned the gesture. She was hoping that being side by side would release some of the tension building in Shepard. These were not happy memories for her to talk about and having to dissect her nightmares seemed to be taking a toll. Knowing that Shepard was on the verge of needing sleep, Liara was hoping the conversation could be over soon or at least be changed to a lighter subject.

Sighing Shepard asked, "Is there anything you can give me to stop the nightmares?"

Seeing the bags under her eyes, Dr. Chakwas knew the question was bound to come up. "I am sorry commander, there is not. No one really knows what makes us dream. We need to dream, it is part of the stages of sleep. To stop it would be detrimental to your health."

"Tell that to Liara's ribs," said Shepard with a small smile. "I think she wouldn't mind having a good night's rest next to me doc."

"I am fine Shepard," said Liara as she squeezed at the commanders waist.

"I am sure it is frustrating to say the least," said the doctor as she stood up. "I think you need to let the nightmares run their course. They are bound to get better. I have a feeling your mind is trying to remember something and that is why they are so vivid, but it is an educated guess."

"Well, it is more than we had an hour ago doc," said Shepard as she started to clear the table.

Liara took the doctor's arm and led her into the family room. "Where are you staying Karin? We have plenty of space, you are welcome to stay here."

"No, no thank you Liara. Shepard wanted me to take a look at you. I booked a room on the other side of the resort for the next two days. I figured why not stay close just in case. I don't want to crowd the two of you. You both need this vacation."

"That is too kind of you Karin, thank you."

Shepard joined them in the family room sitting next to Liara, holding her hand.

"Am I to assume you have some news?" asked the doctor.

Shepard looked at her completely lost. Liara noticed the doctor eyeing her hand that Shepard was now holding. "Yes, we are engaged."

As if hit in the head, Shepard realized what the doctor was referring to, "Yep! I popped the question yesterday," _Smooth Shepard, smooth_

"Congratulations to you both, I cannot think of a couple more deserving to be happy than the two of you."

Getting up to hug the doctor, Liara replied, "Thank you Karin." Shepard also rose to return a hug.

"Have you set a date?"

"Not yet doc. The cracking of ribs kind of got in the way," Shepard said with her sly grin.

"I see. Well, I do hope you will let me know," said the doctor as she walked toward the door after grabbing her bag.

"Of course Karin," replied Liara. "Do you need to leave so soon?"

"I think I do," said Chakwas as she looked at the commander. Leaning into whisper to Liara, "I think the commander needs a nap."

"I think you are right, thank you again for coming. You must come over tonight for dinner."

"No , no, you two kids enjoy your time together. I will check in tomorrow afternoon to see how you are feeling Liara."

"Thank you Karin, for everything." Liara closed the door and walked toward Shepard who stayed standing by the couch.

Wrapping her arms around her, Liara leaned in to kiss her. She was pleased when Shepard kissed back and did not push her away. Elly was the first to break from the kiss. "I am so sorry I hurt you Liara."

"I know, but you must know that it was not your fault."

"I am starting to get that. Do you think the doc was right? That I am trying to remember what happened on the Citadel?"

Liara leading Shepard to the bedroom, "Maybe. We will just have to wait and see."

Shepard didn't seem to notice that Liara led her into the bedroom. _Man I am tired. _Liara was removing Shepard's shirt when Elly realized what she was doing. "You tryin' to get me in bed Liara?"

"Only for you to sleep Shepard."

Placing her nightshirt on the commander, Liara gently pushed Shepard to lie down on her back while she removed her pants. "You need to sleep."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to read, maybe take a walk around the lake. Don't worry, I will not have any fun without you."

Liara leaned in for a kiss. Shepard careful to not hug her too tightly due to her rubs, caressed the asari's crest. "I love you Liara."

"I love you too, Shepard, now sleep."

"Yes, ma'am," As if on cue, the commander drifted to sleep as ordered.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N __Found that the story had added stuff on the end of the chapter that I did not intend. Just deleted it. Thanks to those of you that take the time to review, I very much appreciate it. Sorry for the typos. =)_

_I can control them don't you see. Look at the power I wield! __pop_

Elly snapped awake eyes darting around the room. _What t-?_

Getting up from the bed Shepard checked her surroundings. She wanted to make sure her nightmare was over. Checking the bathroom, family room and kitchen – no Liara. _She said she might take a walk around the lake._ Looking outside at the path around the lake, she could not see the asari.

Convinced she was truly awake and not still in her nightmare, Shepard tried to recall what she just dreamt. _I was with the Illusive Man. I couldn't move. Where the hell was I? What was he doing to me? Think Shepard think. What was he talking about? Control he said control. What was he controlling? He thought he could control the Reapers. He thought he could control m-_

"Elly? You okay?" asked Liara as she walked into the family room from the deck. The commander did not hear her, she looked deep in thought. Approaching behind her, she gently placed her hand on Shepard's arm. "Elly?"

Obviously startled, Elly turned in a jolt. "Liara! Geez, I didn't hear you."

"What is it Elly, what has happened? Did you sleep at all?"

Seeing the concern in her eyes, Elly stepped closer and hugged the asari. "I slept a little." Breaking apart a little bit, Shepard ducked her head to kiss her. As the kiss deepened Liara's eyes went black. Reaching out with her mind she and Shepard met. Shepard, resistant at first allowed Liara to see what she just dreamt.

It was a circular room. Liara could see the Illusive Man standing across from Shepard. They were in a room overlooking planet Earth. Liara could see the Reaper vessels fighting the galactic forces. If it were not warfare she was witnessing she would have thought the view breathtaking. Shepard looked as if she could not move. She was holding a gun in her right hand, but it was at her side. The rest of the picture was fuzzy. It was as if half the room was not there. This was the part of Shepard's memory that she did not remember, or want to remember. _This is where you saw the Illusive Man indoctrinated?_ thought Liara. _Yeah, I don't recognize this room at all, _thought Shepard. Liara walked over to the unfinished part of the room. She was pushing Shepard to fill in the details. _What is over here Elly? _Sensing her defenses rising, Liara pressed gently, _Do you remember what is over here?_ Feelings of doubt and fear swept in like a raging river. Shepard was not ready to know what the rest of the picture was. Holding onto her own thoughts, Liara pushed the doubt and fear away with love and comfort. _Its okay Elly, I have you. _The scenery changed, they were no longer in a circular room hovering above Earth, but instead on the walking path that surrounded the lake at their cabin. Liara brought Elly to her memory of when Elly proposed. This relaxed Elly and Liara knew it was okay to leave the meld, leaving behind waves of love.

They were still hugging each other when the meld ended. Elly was shaking, Liara just held her tight. "I think I did something Liara, I think I did something awful," Elly finally said.

"Whatever it is Shepard, we will face it together."

They stayed in their hug for awhile. Sensing her fear, Liara asked "What is it Elly?"

"I don't want to let you go Liara."

Liara tried to break the hug to look at her, but Elly held her too tightly. "Hey, hey I am not going anywhere Elly. You don't have to let me go, you have me." _Goddess_

"I had a gun. You saw it right, I had a gun."

"Yes," replied Liara. Shepard stepped out of the embrace and started to pace as if trying to force herself to remember.

"It will come to you Elly."

"I hate this! I hate the not knowing. I need to know if I did something Liara!"

Liara approached the commander, gently took her arm and reached out with her mind again. Soothing and calming Shepard. Relaxing a little the commander moved to the couch to sit.

"Thanks Liara. I just….I just can't stop the feeling that I did something awful."

Sitting down next to her Liara continued, "I know it is hard Elly, but you will remember when you are ready."

Sighing while rubbing the back of her neck, "I guess. This just sucks. I mean I would not feel bad if I killed the Illusive Man, I just think …., she didn't finish her sentence.

"Why don't we go out, take your mind off things."

"What did you have in mind?"

"How about a picnic?"

"A picnic?"

"Yes, it is a beautiful day, we need to eat and there is a great spot I found on my walk. What do you say?"

"Hmm. sounds good. Can I take a quick shower first?"

"Of course, I will get everything ready."

* * *

The spot was perfect as if out of a vid. There was a large patch of green grass surrounded by wild flowers. The mountains were the perfect backdrop, there was a slight breeze swaying the trees, and the nearby stream had a hushed rushing sound to it, birds were singing. It was incredibly peaceful.

Liara laid out a blanket for them to sit on. She started to set out the food, while Shepard lay down on the blanket with her hands behind her head, eyes closed taking in deep breaths. _This is the life_

Hearing a branch crack Shepard jolted to her feet reaching for her gun that was not there. Her movement startled Liara. "Elly, what is-"

Shepard held her hand signaling for Liara to stop talking. _Smooth Shepard, reaching for a non existing gun. _Shepard slowly walked toward the sound, crack! there it was again. Liara slowly rose looking ahead where Shepard was approaching. She saw something between the tree branches but didn't know what it was. Liara quickly stepped in to the commander's left side readying her biotics since she knew the commander was unarmed.

The pair reached the tree line. Moving a branch out of the way, Shepard peered deeper into the woods. "What is that?" asked Liara in a whisper.

Letting out a breath she did not realize she was holding, Shepard said in a hushed voice, "It's a deer."

Continuing to whisper, "A deer?"

"Yeah, it is an animal. Humans hunt and eat them, well not all humans."

The deer had its head up with its ears out. It heard the pair approach and was assessing if they were a threat or not. Since the pair just stood there, the deer returned to nibbling whatever it found on the ground.

"It is a beautiful animal," whispered Liara.

"Yeah it is." Shepard moved her arm out and backed up a few paces, Liara knew to back up too. No longer needing to whisper Shepard said, "Well that was exciting." She walked back to the blanket.

Liara smiled following the commander.

"This is quite the spread you have here Liara it looks delicious," Elly leaned in kissing Liara with a quick peck on her cheek. "I am hungry."

Sitting down Elly grabbed the bottle of wine to open while Liara readied the glasses. "This was a great idea Liara, I needed this thank you."

"You are welcome Elly."

"A toast," said Elly as she finished pouring the two glasses, raising hers while handing Liara's her own glass.

"A what?"

Laughing Elly explained that in human culture people toast on special occasions. When Liara asked what the special occasion was, Elly laughed again. "It is our first picnic, how about that for a special occasion." Liara mimicked the commander and held her glass up. "To Dr. Liara T'Soni my future wife. The most beautiful asari in the galaxy on the inside and most definitely on the outside." Raiding her glass toward Liara, Liara just held her glass; Shepard laughed again and lightly tapped her glass. "See… you tap the glasses together, then you take a sip." Liara took a sip, smiling.

"That was very nice Elly," said Liara, she couldn't help but smile at the commander who was obviously enjoying herself, it was good to see. _I wish I could see her like this more often. You will Liara, you will._

"Hmm this is good stuff, nothin' like good cheese and crackers."

"I wasn't sure what else to bring. "

"You kidding me, this is perfect."

"There is fruit in there as well Elly."

"Yeah, I see it, maybe later."

"I will hold you to that commander." Liara knew that Elly didn't really eat many fruits and vegetables, she often joked that anything healthy for her she did not like.

"Oh really, what exactly are you going to hold Dr.?" Elly asked with her sly grin.

"I can think of one thing, commander," Liara toyed.

Elly's eye brows shot up and she laughed, "Whoa okay okay Liara, you win. I'll have some fruit. Man, you sure drive a hard bargain."

Puzzled at the words Shepard spoke, Liara only concluded, "You humans say the weirdest things."

This brought more laughter from the commander. "Yeah! As Javik would say, we are so primitive."

Javik was a Prothean Shepard and Liara found in a stasis pod during the war against the reapers. He was the last of his kind, waking after 50,000 years. It was a shock to see him and be seen to lay the least.

"You hear from him lately?" ask Shepard.

"I have not. The last we spoke he was still helping the Alliance with clean up efforts in London. I have a feeling he is not sure what to do with himself."

Finishing the last of her wine, Elly laid back down resting her hands behind her head. "Yeah, I can't imagine waking up when so much time has passed. Two years was hard enough, I can't image 50,000."

Liara moved over to the commander to snuggle up against her, her head resting on the commander's chest. "I agree."

Elly was moving her hand up and down the asari's back. Liara taking a mental picture in her mind of this moment, this perfect peace, this perfect happiness. _I wish this could last forever._

"So are we really alone out here, I mean is this land part of what we rented?" asked Elly.

"Yes, why?"

Liara could feel the commander's hand unzip her shirt. Her hand reaching skin as she caressed up and down her back.

Igniting her nerves Liara raised her head to meet Shepard's lips. The kiss they shared had a hunger. Elly responded right away wrapping her other arm around the asari, moving to lie on top of her. Grabbing at each other's clothing, they were both in the moment. Neither cared that they were outside, that anyone could walk by and see what they were doing. All conscious thought left both their minds as their hungry bodies grasped at each other wanting more. The meld beginning, getting lost in each other they become one. One heartbeat, one feeling, one person, one spirit. This meld seemed at first rushed, both wanting comfort in each other. Liara's cracked ribs forgotten, Shepard's nightmares forgotten. In the moment, two becoming one. The meld slowed. It was no longer rushed; it wasn't a wound that needed mending before blood loss would kill. It was more deliberate now. Instead of rushing, they took their time with each other as if time didn't exist, as if almost memorizing each other, physically, mentally. One heartbeat. _I love you Shepard. I love you Liara. __Elly, I want a child with you, let's make our baby._

Sensing her doubt Liara sent waves of love, joy, peace. _I'm scared Liara. _

_Don't be scared Shepard, you will make a wonderful parent._

_We both will_.

It was all Liara needed to start the DNA mapping. Though DNA is not needed from the father partner, in this case Shepard, it is used to help map desirable traits that will be passed onto their daughter. It was unknown to Shepard how long the true union took; it felt too short when she could feel Liara's spirit fade. As the one became two again. Both individuals now, the union over, they were both holding each other shaking, limbs entangled. Slowly their senses returned, Shepard first heard her own quickened breath starting to slow, she could hear the birds, the stream and the trees swaying in the breeze. She opened her eyes to see Liara's breath slowing. She waited until Liara met her gaze. She didn't have to wait long.

"Are we?" asked Shepard.

"We are." It was all Shepard could do to not jump up and shout to the world. She kissed Liara fully on the lips holding her tight. "We are going to be parents Liara, I can't believe it."

"I know," Liara returned the tight embrace.

"That was amazing Liara, you are amazing."

Tracing her finger around Shepard's face, "You are the one who is amazing Elly. I love you so much."

"Well you know what this means right?"

"What?"

"We have to set a date."

Smiling the asari said, "We have time Elly; I will not give birth tomorrow.

* * *

"You get it," the man asked in a gruff voice. "I can't stand looking at them, it's disgusting."

"Yeah, I got it." Storing the camera and long range lens in his bag.

"You sure it's her?"

"Yes, yes, it's her."

"We gotta report back to Kane, tell him we are ready for phase 2."

* * *

"So not giving birth tomorrow is a good thing," said Shepard "gives us time to buy some diapers."

Laying in each others arms, neither wanted to move. They had returned to their positions before the meld began, Elly on her back, Liara lying across her now, with her head on her chest. Shepard was quiet for awhile, Liara spoke first.

"What are you thinking about Elly?"

Caressing her bare shoulder with her left hand, Elly replied, "There is so much to do."

Kissing her neck, Liara asks "Like what?"

"Well, we have to find a place to live; I have to figure out if I am staying with the Alliance or not, if I will remain a Spectre, we have to set a date, we have to think of names…"

Elly's words were interrupted by the asari's lips. "We have time Elly."

Hugging the asari tight, Elly kissed her cheek and moved to get up.

"Getting up so soon?"

Pulling on her clothes. "Yeah, I don't want anyone stumbling by here on accident," Elly said as she looked around not being able to shake the feeling someone was watching them.

"You do worry too much commander," said Liara as she too dressed.

Shepard knelt down beside the standing asari, grabbing her hips. "Shepard, wh?"

"Hello little one," Elly said to Liara's stomach. This is you moth.. I mean your father. I can't wait to meet you." She kissed Liara's stomach, then stood and kissed Liara embracing her. Liara returned the embrace deepening the kiss. _Oh Goddess_

Shepard was the first to break away. "You take my breath away Liara. I think we should head back; it is starting to get cool. You know, we really need to have Dr. Chakwas over before she leaves. How long is she staying?"

"Two days if I recall," answered Liara as she helped gather their items as the sun was starting to set.

"Let's call her when we get back, maybe we can have her over for lunch tomorrow."

"That sounds good."

They made it to the lake path before the sun was completely down. They enjoyed the night air as they walked hand in hand back to their cabin.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't remember the last time I had such a good meal, thank you Liara," said Dr. Chakwas.

"Maybe we should try to hire her as the Normandy's cook?" laughed Shepherd.

Smiling Liara replied, "Who would have your back then commander?"

"Good point. Here let me get that." Shepard stood to clear the lunch dishes from the table on the deck of their cabin.

"Thank you Elly," said Liara.

"Only fair, you cooked, I clean," Shepard said as she brought the dishes to the kitchen.

"She seems to be in high spirits," said Chakwas.

"Yes, it is nice to see," said Liara.

_Something seems different about you too Liara, _thought Dr. Chakwas.

"You both seem to be feeling better. How are your ribs?"

"Just a little soreness."

"Glad to hear it Liara. And Shepard, has she stopped blaming herself?"

"She has. She is so quick to take the blame for everything."

"You don't have to tell me Liara. Sometimes it is her greatest weakness."

"Yes."

"So what are you two fine ladies talking about?" said Shepard as she rejoined the pair.

"Nothing to concern yourself with comm - Shepard," said Chakwas. "How are your nightmares?"

"You just get to the point don't ya doctor."

"Don't see why I shouldn't Shepard."

"Well I didn't have any last night. I think I was too tired," she said winking to Liara. It was not missed on the doctor. "I did have one the night after your visit, which I blame you for of course."

"Of course. What was it about?"

"Well I think you and Liara are right. I think it was the Citadel. I mean it makes sense. Liara joined with me afterwards and I was able to see some things more clearly. I was in a circular room high above Earth, so I can only assume it was the citadel. I was there with the Illusive Man."

"Really?" This time the look was between the doctor and Liara. "Was he indoctrinated?"

"He was."

"Shepard is right," spoke Liara. "He did have black all over his face and down his neck. Plus he had the brightest blue eyes, it reminded me of Saren."

"I see, what else?"

"I had a gun, I wasn't pointing it or anything and I felt as if I could not move," said the commander.

"Seems like a common theme to your other nightmares." Both Shepard and Liara nod in agreement.

"Has a knife made an appearance?"

"Not yet," said the commander. "You think it will?"

"Who's to say? As I have said before, I am just a layperson."

"Well, it is frustrating as hell that is for sure. Almost like trying to remember someone's name. It's on the tip of your tongue but no matter how hard you wrack your brain you just can't remember it. It's driving me nuts."

"I can only imagine. You cannot rush these things though. It will come to you in good time."

Liara added, "That is what I keep telling her. I am glad that you agree with me."

"Okay, okay, you two don't have to gang up on me. It will come when it comes I guess." Shepard stood taking in a deep breath and letting it out. "You two want to join me for a walk around the lake?"

"That sounds good, yes. A walk will do me good," said the doctor. The three of them start to walk, Shepard in front while Liara and Dr. Chakwas were side by side.

Feeling restless Shepard wanted to move, not sit around and talk especially about her nightmares. She needed to think. _It will come to you commander, well shit, you don't have to be an expert to know that. _

_Shepard, be nice, they are only trying to help. _Shepard thought to herself.

_I know, but they don't know what it is like. I feel like I am losing my mind here and I cannot, CANNOT believe I allowed myself to get caught up in my emotions and agree to get pregnant. What the hell was I thinking? _

_You were thinking that for once it would be nice to let go and let life happen for a change. _

_But I don't know what the hell I am going to do. I don't know if I want to work anymore .I don't know what I would do if I don't work. _

_There will always be things you do not know. There is never a good time to start a family. If you waited for the perfect time to start a family you would die because a perfect time does not exist. _

_Good point. But were we too impulsive?_

_Give Liara some credit. She would not carry a child out of an impulse. She obviously has wanted this for quite some time, probably since you woke from your coma. What are you really scared of?_

_What if my nightmares don't get better? _

_What if they don't?_

_Liara will be afraid to sleep with me, my child will hear my screams, I can't do that to them._

_You don't know that will happen._

_I don't know it won't._

_You choose to live your life or you choose to exist, which will it be?_

"Elly?" asked Liara.

_Crap how long have they been talking to me?_

"Are you okay?"

"Just fine," said Shepard as she turned around and walked backward looking at the two ladies. "What's up?"

Knowing that the commander did not hear a word her and the good doctor were discussing, Liara repeated a part of the conversation. "Karin suggested we have our wedding ceremony before our shore leave is over, what do you think?"

Shepard stopped mouth agape. "Uh, that is like seven weeks Liara. I don't know if that is enough time."

The group stopped now, they were about half way around the lake now. "I suppose you are right Elly."

"Not so fast," interjected Chakwas. "I am sure we could plan something in time. Plus by informing the crew and your friends now, they would have plenty of time to make arrangements to get here."

Looking behind the two, Shepard noticed the picnic spot that she and Liara enjoyed yesterday off in the distance. _Wow that is really open; we were not well hidden at all. _"Well that is true; it is just a lot to think about. What do you think Liara?"

"Well if you do return to the Alliance as you have said there is no telling where we may go. It is possible that you and I are separated for a time. It would be nice to be bonded, I mean married before that happened." "Shepard?"

Obviously preoccupied, Shepard seemed to be looking for something, almost as if she dropped something.

After hearing silence, Shepard stopped what she was doing and looked at Liara and Chakwas, "That makes sense to me Liara. But you are forgetting. The rest of the crew don't have that long of a shore leave, they will be just coming off leave and they may not be able to get away so soon again."

"Well you could do it on a weekend, Shepard," said Chakwas.

Shrugging her shoulders Shepard replied, "Well that's true. Liara I am game if you are, it is just a lot to plan. It would mean working and planning during our vacation, definitely something to think about."

"I suppose you are right Elly. We can talk about it more later. I do think though Karin that it may work."

"And I would help in any way I can, that is if you want any help," said Chakwas.

"Of course."

"You two go ahead, I want to check something out," said Shepard as she kissed Liara on the cheek. "I won't be long."

Before either one could say anything, Shepard walked off the path up a small hill. The two women looking at each other perplexed.

Trying not to think that perhaps Shepard did not want to rush into a wedding ceremony, Liara just continued walking and talking with Dr. Chakwas as if it didn't bother her.

"She is a bit odd at times Liara, but I am sure you know that already" said Dr. Chakwas sensing a change in the asari's mood.

"Oh I know Karin, I know."

Stopping her in mid stride, the doctor stopped to face the asari. "Liara, I have known Commander Shepard longer than you. I remember her before she met you. Believe me when I say, I have never seen her happier. I know that woman loves you with everything she has, don't ever doubt that."

Feeling tears form in her eyes, Liara blinked them away. "That is kind of you to say Karin, thank you."

"You are more than welcome. I cannot think of another couple deserving of happiness more than the two of you. For everything you both have done for this galaxy, it is high time you cash in on some happiness."

"I agree. Normally I would not think in such a way, but I am ready for peace and quiet not guns and combat."

Continuing to walk toward the cabin, "It sounds like you would prefer the commander retire."

"It is not my place to tell the commander what to do."

"But you would not be disappointed?"

"I would not. I feel a bit guilty thinking this way because of what Shepard has meant to the Alliance, to the galaxy. But-"

"But it's time for this galaxy to depend on someone else."

Sighing, Liara said "Yes."

"You have nothing to feel guilty about Liara. It is perfectly understandable to not want to share your bondmate with everyone who wants a piece of her."

"I am glad that you understand Karin. I just don't dare tell Shepard."

"I do understand Liara, but I think it is a mistake to keep your feelings from her."

"She has so much on her mind as it is. She is still uncertain what to do with her job, where we will live, now that…" Liara stopped herself.

"Now that…. you are pregnant?" Chakwas said with a knowing smile.

Looking dazed Liara asked, "How did you know?"

Laughing a little, Chakwas said, "I have been a doctor for a long time Liara. You would be amazed what I can pick up on."

"Indeed. Please do not tell anyone, it only just happened. I think Shepard is second guessing our decision."

"Why do you say that?"

"She was hesitant during our … our time together. I fear that I took advantage of the moment."

"That doesn't sound like you Liara."

"Normally I would agree with you, but after losing her once and almost a second time, I just…" Liara could not finish her sentence tears were welling in her eyes.

Stopping her while placing a hand on her arm, "Liara, what is it?"

"I am so selfish," the tears start to spill.

"Why do you say that? Because you want a life with the commander?"

"The timing is not the best. Elly's nightmares. I am sometimes afraid to fall asleep with her. Afraid of the night and what demons will visit her mind. And to bring a child into it, it was foolish of me to push her," said the asari as she wiped away her tears trying to compose herself.

"I have never known the commander to be pushed into doing anything he she didn't want Liara. If she didn't want a child with you, she would not have allowed it."

"I am afraid I took advantage of her."

"I highly doubt that."

"It was an emotional moment Karin."

"Did she ever tell you no?"

"She did not. She told me she was scared."

"That is a normal response."

"It is?"

"Liara, perhaps you forget. Human reproduction is not exact. Many times the couple has to try to conceive a child, often times for many years, before they become pregnant. I image Shepard saying she was scared is that she indeed was scared. Knowing that you would become pregnant immediately evoked that response. If it was human reproduction we were talking about, there most likely would be many, many months if not years for those fears to go away before birth. I would say it was a very normal reaction."

"You really think so?"

"I would bet my life on it." She loves you Liara, she knows that her heart is safe with you as your heart is safe with her."

Reaching the cabin they sat on the Adirondack chairs on the deck.

"Thank you Karin."

"Anytime Liara. I think the two of you will make wonderful parents."

"Thank you."

"So what about this wedding ceremony?"

"You just won't stop will you? Sometimes I think you are just as stubborn as Shepard."

"How is that possible? I thought I was the king of stubbornness," said Shepard a bit out of breath.

"There you are, why are you panting?" asked Liara.

"I decided to jog back."

"What were you doing back there?"

"Oh nothin'. So what did you two come up with regarding the ceremony?"

Liara got up from her chair to look at the commander. "I did not realize you actually agreed with us Elly."

Hugging the asari, Elly said, "Of course I agree. The sooner the better Liara." She kissed the asari quickly on the lips before parting. "I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I didn't agree."

Also standing the doctor chimed in, "It is settled then. I suggest we inform the crew immediately."

Holding her hands up, "Well hold on their Doc. This is between me and Liara. We will inform the crew when we are ready."

"Of course Shepard, just don't take too long. You know how you are," said the doctor as she walked into the cabin.

Looking at Liara with brow knit, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Liara only smiled and followed the doctor inside.

"What?" said Shepard to no one in particular as the two women were already inside.

* * *

"Are you sure you need to leave so soon Karin?"

"Yeah, it was so great having you," Shepard's comment is dripped with sarcasm.

"Elly!"

Sly grin appearing, "She knows I'm kidding Liara." Hugging the doctor, "Thanks Doc, it really has been great having you."

Knowing she was being sincere Chakwas replied, "You are welcome, you two enjoy making your plans. I will be leaving tomorrow. I expect an invitation shortly.

"Thank you so much Karin" Liara said as she hugged the doctor, "for everything."

"Anytime Liara. Take care you two."

* * *

"That was a very nice visit," said Liara as she closed the door. Noticing Shepard sat on the couch she walked over to sit beside her.

"It really was. That lunch was excellent," Shepard held out her arm as Liara snuggled close.

"It was good if I do say so myself."

"So about our wedding?"

"Sitting up to look the commander in the eyes, "Yes?" Liara could not hide her excitement.

Laughing Shepard hugged and kissed her. "So what do you want Liara? Are there certain asari customs we should incorporate?"

Snuggling back into her, Liara answered, "Typically we follow the customs of our bondmate."

Caressing her by writing circles with her finger up and down her arm and shoulder Shepard said, "That doesn't really answer my question, is there anything you want Liara?"

"I much prefer to follow your customs Elly. Any asari custom died long ago since it is frowned upon if we bond with other asari. There is nothing that appeals to me Elly. I just want to be with you. What kind of ceremony do you want?"

"Well I guess I never thought about it too much, before meeting you of course," Elly said kissing Liara's crest. "I guess we could have Admiral Hackett perform the ceremony if he is available. We could even have it here at the resort; I bet they have a big room."

"Yes, actually they do. I remember seeing it on the extranet. It can accommodate up to 500 people if I remember correctly."

"Whoa, I don't think we need that many people, I don't even know that many people. Do you? Are you going to be inviting all of your bounty hunters?"

This made Liara laugh. "The things you say Shepard."

"Who do you want to invite?" Shepard asked after kissing Liara fully on the lips.

"Everyone from the Normandy. Feron. We probably should also invite Shi'ala."

"Really?"

"Well, she did help me with freeing you from your coma."

"Good point. I guess we could also track down Dr. Bilus, he's the Salarian doctor that helped you right?"

"Yes, that is a good idea Elly. He also helped you."

"Yeah, well I was unconscious so I don't remember him."

"Do not remind me."

"You know we have to think about food and beverages too, what about flowers? Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"We need to move up our time table!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well human custom is to have a honeymoon after they wed."

"Honeymoon?"

"Yeah, it is usually a trip, somewhere really nice the two go to be together, you know to-geth-er." Shepard squeezes Liara's shoulder.

"Isn't that what our vacation is right now?"

"Well I guess," laughed Shepard. "But this would be different."

"How?"

"We would be bonded."

"I see." _I do not see._

Laughing, Shepard squeezed the asari's shoulder again, "You do not!" kissing her again. "It is a small difference I admit, but it is a little bit different."

"Whatever you say," Liara smiled. "Though that does make things a bit more complicated. When would you want the ceremony if we wanted time for a honeymoon?"

"What if we say 5 weeks from now? We have the ceremony early afternoon then have the reception afterwards."

"What is a reception?"

"So the ceremony is where we say our vows and exchange rings and…"

"I don't have a ring for you," said Liara with concern in her voice.

Shepard leaned in again to kiss her a little more deeply. Breaking off the kiss and staying close to the asari, she said "I took care of that already," her sly grin appearing.

"You did?"

"Yep." Kissing again.

"Where is it?"

"Somewhere safe."

Pushing the commander to her back as she crawled on top of her, before planting a kiss, she asked "Where is it Elly?"

Elly's arms wrapped around the asari, her hands stroking toward her lower back. Liara knew she was trying to distract her. She was doing a very good job. "It is safe." Elly raised her head to kiss Liara's lips, but the asari moved out of range. "Hey!" Shepard said as if wounded.

"I want to see it."

"Now?" Shepard stopped her hands.

Liara only smiled. "Did I say that," Liara leaned in pressing her body fully onto Shepard's kissing her fully.

Shepard continued to let her hands wander. Between kisses, Shepard said, "The re cep tion is…"

"Must you talk commander?"

Shepard did not have to be told twice. She pushed Liara up off the couch and lifted her into her arms and headed for the bedroom.

* * *

"How long are they there?" asked Kane while sifting through the photographs.

"Squid hacked into the reservation system, looks like they have the place rented for 7 more weeks."

"And where are we on the building?"

"It is secure, nothing will trace back to you."

"And the men?"

"Ready for your orders Sir."

"What is the status of Mr. Green?"

"He is still doing recon Sir."

"Alright Pete. Good work with the photos. Tell the men to assemble in two hours. We are ready for phase 2."

"Yes Sir, right away Sir."


	10. Chapter 10

Well built, slender and always in a suit. Kane liked to have every last detail planned. He was the epitome of discipline. Never did the dirty work per se, but knew the right people who did. He made a living taking care of things other people could not, it did not bother him who it involved or if it was legal, as long as he got paid. In his early thirties Kane has already amassed a small fortune. He is not sure how he came to be so good at planning and calculating every move, it just came to him naturally. In a gang as a kid he almost died when he left that life, barely surviving the 'exit' of the life. After seeing his brother killed in the same gang he knew he did not have a future with them which is why he got out. Most kids died around age 20. He wanted something better.

He took his skill set and started with small jobs, mainly robbery. It was only in the last two years that he moved up to kidnapping. It was not that hard actually. He found that when people were paid enough money, they were would follow his order without question. He learned what men he could trust and he took care of the ones he could not. He was not new to murder. He did what had to be done.

Having the reputation of one that will do any job if the money is right is not a reputation that you just fall into. It takes discipline. When he was contacted by an old gang member who was in prison for murder, he took the call. His old gang brother had a cell mate. This cell mate had a grudge and wanted help. Kane of course said he would help if his fee was met.

The war with the reapers really screwed up his business. Less and less people, human and alien, didn't seem to want to hold grudges anymore. He thought it odd that it took almost complete extinction for people to realize just how mortal we all are. The fact that now everyone was treating each other with respect would not last, at least not for the humans. Humans think they are above everything. Each having their own opinion and if it is not heard, they want someone to pay for it. So he was not surprised to have his first job after the Reaper war come from a human. The cell mate of his old gang brother.

Kane round up his crew, most survived the war, some did not. For this particular job, he did not have as much planning time as he would have liked. But every job has its risk and the Client knew it. Once Shepard was delivered, he would be paid and would leave. He had no idea what the Client wanted with the savior of the galaxy and he did not care. He never got involved. He just did his job and left. Simple enough, until now.

"What is it Mr. Green? I was not supposed to hear from you until tomorrow," said Kane.

"We have a problem Sir."

"Tell me."

"Shepard suspects something."

Clenching his fist and tightening his jaw, Kane let out a slow breath. _No need to let emotion get in the way. _"How?"

"Saw her looking around where Squid and Pete were. She found something, and then made a call."

"What did she find?"

"A cigarette butt."

This was almost enough to push Kane over the edge. He wanted to hit his desk as he stood. He was disciplined, but clearly some men on his crew were not. He knew what he had to do.

"Thank you Mr. Green. I trust you have the layout. You know the entry and exit points?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, please return. I am meeting with the men in 90 minutes."

"Yes Sir."

The call ended. Taking out his pistol from his desk drawer Kane made sure it was loaded.

* * *

_I can control them don't you see. Look at the power I wield! __pop_. "Nooo!" yelled Shepard as she jolted almost off the bed.

"Elly?" said Liara.

"Damn it!" said Elly as she threw the bed sheet off of her. "I am so sick of this!" she said getting up and pacing by the foot of the bed.

"What can I do?" asked Liara.

Signing, Shepard stopped her pacing and looked at the asari. _God you are beautiful. _"Nothing, I am sorry I woke you."

"It is okay Elly. Was it a new nightmare?"

"No," this time she walked over and sat next to Liara. She wanted the asari close to her, to feel her body as a comfort. "I was in the same circular room with the Illusive Man. I woke up at the same spot. Still don't know what was in the rest of the room, if anything."

Liara put her arms around the commander and just held her. "I am sorry Elly; I know how frustrating it is. Lie back with me."

They positioned themselves on the bed were Shepard was nestled into Liara's side, while Liara had her chin on Shepard's head. "I know you do not like to hear it Elly, but it will come to you."

"I know. I am just so damn tired Liara."

"I know Elly, I know.

* * *

The men were assembled waiting to hear from Kane. They were in a large one floor warehouse. Kane found it during his planning for this job. Unmarked outside, situated away from major populations, this warehouse was surround by at least a half dozen other buildings that sat empty. It did not take long for his crew to set everything up.

Kane observed the buildings at different times during a day, early in the morning, mid morning, afternoon, evening and the middle of the night. He wanted to know what kind of traffic on the ground and overhead these buildings had. There were next to none. Only a few lights would be on 24 hours a day, so he made sure that those exact same lights were not touched and that additional lights were turned off before the sun went down. He planned for unexpected surprises. He did not want someone to just pass by and see that one building was populated with a bunch of men because a few extra lights were left on.

Kane entered the area where the men were gathered. Their voices hushed and they sat down waiting for him to speak. Though Kane was not a large man, he was in shape and he knew how to handle himself. It was more of his confidence that made people pay attention to him before even meeting him.

Pete approached him, "Everyone is here Sir."

"And Mr. Green?"

"Yes Sir, just in the back over there Sir," Pete said pointing.

"Very good, thank you Pete. Why don't you stay up here with me please, just over here," Kane motioned to a spot to his right.

"Yes Sir."

Kane addressed the men. "Gentlemen, it has come to my attention that we have to push up our time line."

The men started to look around, some were excited because they have been sitting around now for four days waiting for some action."

"Quiet please," the murmuring of voices died down.

Kane continued, "I know most of you, have worked with most of you. You know how I like to keep things neat and tidy. Some of you may not appreciate the need for this. Let me explain it to all of you. I have you turn off certain lights every day before sunset because I do not want to draw unnecessary attention to our location. I expect you all to clean up after yourselves in this place. If this warehouse was found by the police they would find nothing. No wrappers, no cans, nothing. Do you know why that is important?

The men looked at each other, not sure if the question was rhetorical.

"I will tell you why. If a wrapper was found, just a little wrapper, it could be tested for DNA. Which would mean that the police could find you, which in turn means they could find me. Do you all understand why this is not a good thing?"

The men nodded almost in unison.

Pulling out his gun to look at in admiration Kane said "One of you was foolish and did not follow my simple rules." The men looked around for the guilty party. "Because of one of you, we now have to step up our time line which could jeopardize our objective and that gentlemen is unacceptable." He raised his gun in a split second and pulled the trigger. Pete slumped to the floor with a bullet between the eyes. No one dared to speak.

"Now, we need to be ready to execute phase 2 within 24 hours. Mistakes will not be tolerated. I want each leader to follow me to my office now and give me your status. If any of you leave a trace of your presence anywhere in this building or in the field, well you just saw what will happen. Now get to work. Squid, take care of Pete."

* * *

Liara was the first to wake. Grateful that Elly was still sleeping after getting out of the shower and dressed Liara went to the kitchen to make some tea and do some research on the extranet.

"Hello Dr. T'Soni,"

"Hello Feron, How are you doing?"

"Doing well thank you. Things are still quiet. Just a few of our agents are on assignment at the moment."

"On Earth?"

"Yes and one on Mars. Small jobs. How is your vacation, is everything alright?"

"Oh yes Feron. In fact, I wanted to share some news with you and offer an invitation."

"Oh?"

"Yes, the commander and I are engaged and have decided to have our wedding ceremony here in 5 weeks. We very much would like you to attend."

"That is good news Liara, congratulations. Five weeks you say?"

"Yes, five weeks from today actually. I have checked with the resort and have requested a set of rooms be set aside for our guests. If you are able to attend you can call to make the arrangements."

"Of course I will attend, it would be my honor."

"Thank you Feron."

"May I ask you something Liara?"

"Of course."

"May I bring a guest?"

"Absolutely Feron, the invitation comes with, as the commander would say, a plus one."

"Thank you Liara."

Smiling Liara did not want to pry, but she also wanted to know who the Drell would be bringing. "May I ask who Feron? Is she someone special?"

Seeing his face light up made Liara very happy. Ever since she and Shepard defeated the Shadow Broker and freed Feron, he took a long time to recover emotionally. He was intermittently tortured for two years. Liara feared he would never truly get over the ordeal, she was hoping this new person in his life was one of the reasons he looked so happy and relaxed.

"She is. Her name is Bria. I met her one evening at a local pub. She is also a Drell."

"I am very happy for you Feron. I cannot wait to meet her. You may want to arrive a day or two before the ceremony. There will be a reception afterwards. This is a party with all of the guests and it will take place here at the resort. You still have the information?"

"I do Liara. I will call them the minute we hang up. I am very happy for the two of you. With all you two have been through…" he did not finish his sentence.

Feron was with Liara when they recovered Shepard's remains after the Normandy was destroyed by a Collector ship. They both stopped the Shadow Broker's men from selling her body to the Collectors and in their escape, Feron sacrificed himself so that Liara could get away with Shepard's remains. His sacrifice is something Liara would never forget.

"I know Feron, thank you. I need to go. I look forward to seeing you and Bria very soon, take care."

"Take care Liara."

Liara did not hear the commander approach behind her, but she did not jump either when she wrapped her arms around her. "So is Feron able to make it?" asked Shepard giving Liara a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yes and he has a friend that he is bringing along, a Drell named Bria."

"Good for him. Is there coffee by chance?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

Liara got up from the desk in the family room and followed Shepard into the kitchen. "Did you sleep any better Elly?"

"Little bit." When the commander turned to face Liara, Liara could see the bags under her eyes. She looked so very tired.

"I think I might go for a run this morning. Do you want to join me?" asked Elly.

"No thank you Elly, I do not run. I will continue to make some arrangements."

Laughing Elly set down her mug, coffee drained, "Well don't do all the work yourself. I can help too ya know," she approached Liara to hug her.

"Of course Elly. I do not have to continue with the invitations."

"No no, please go ahead. I just want to help where you want me to help, that's all." Elly kissed Liara then turned for the patio door. "I may wander off the path a bit; I should be back in about an hour."

"Elly?" Liara said in a surprised tone.

Shepard stopped and turned to look at the asari, "What?"

"Why do you have your side arm?"

"I don't want to get used to not having it Liara. I sometimes wear it when I train. I don't want my body to forget how it feels when it is equipped." _Please believe me; she is not going to buy this stupid story Shepard._

Liara looked at the commander with narrow eyes. "What aren't you telling me Elly?"

_See! You cannot fool her, shut up! _"Nothing Liara, I swear." She could tell Liara was not buying her story. She continued, "Remember at the picnic when I heard that noise and I reached for my gun?"

"Yes."

"Well I felt like an idiot. My body knew it should have been there and it wasn't. It is just like your ring. Now that you are used to wearing it, I bet it would feel weird if you didn't wear it. That's all this is. Besides the added weight is helpful during my workout and I swear the Alliance runs with guns equipped whether or not they are going to use them, I thought you knew that. _Oh nice Shepard reflects back on her that she is an idiot for not knowing that, quiet._

"Okay Elly," Liara said with a smile forming, "that was a good story. You have a nice run and I will make you some breakfast when you return"

Shepard knew Liara was not mad, so she just smiled back and left to start her run. "See you in about an hour."

* * *

"What is it Kane? I thought I wasn't supposed to hear from you in another two days."

"There has been a slight change Client." Kane was insistent on calling his Client just that, Client. He did not want to know his name nor did he care if he ever met him. The less people knew about Kane, the better.

"What slight change?"

"Shepard may suspect something."

"What! I thought you said you had this covered. Son of a bitch! I fuckin can't believe this shit!"

Kane let the Client continue for a minute to vent his frustration. There was no use trying to talk to him or anyone for that matter during an emotional outburst. It had to take its course before the person could hear reason, so Kane waited.

"You there Kane, what the fuck?"

"Shepard was seen making a phone call after finding a cigarette butt from one of my crew. We do not know what she knows; I can however tell you that she has not seen any of my men."

"Well fuck a duck Kane. What the hell are you doing about it?"

"I do not tolerate mistakes and the gentleman who made it has been taken care of." The Client knew what Kane meant by the tone of his voice.

"So this phone call," continued the Client. "It could have been anything?"

"Yes. She and the asari are recently engaged and planning a wedding ceremony. The phone call could have been regarding that." _Kane did not believe this for a second. _"I, however, do not like taking chances. I have moved up the time line. We will have Shepard within the day."

"The day, but I can't get there until two days from now, shit!"

"We will detain her; it will not be an issue."

"It better not be Kane. You keep your fucking crew under control you hear me. I don't want a hair on that head of hers touched, you got me?"

"Of course."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"See you in two days then, if something changes I will let you know. Good bye."

_Imbecile, _Kane thought.

* * *

Shepard's run was uneventful. She checked the area where she found the cigarette butt. She walked further into the woods, even checked the picnic spot her and Liara were at to see if she could find anything. She found nothing. _Maybe it was just a guest? _Shepard didn't really have reason to believe anyone other than a guest could have dropped the butt, she just couldn't shake the feeling of being watched when her and Liara were on their picnic. The feeling was strong after their meld. But she wasn't sure if it was because of the idea that someone may see them naked together. In any event, Shepard returned to the cabin to find Liara at her desk making calls about the ceremony.

After her shower she didn't want to bother Liara, so she made them both breakfast after signaling to Liara if she wanted any.

"We will see you then, thank you Ashley."

Shepard looked up a little puzzled when she heard Liara say goodbye to Ashley. She quickly tried to hide her expression.

"Well so far we have Feron and Bria, Dr. Chakwas, Joker and Ashley coming. I left a message for James and Garrus."

"That's great, you have been busy," said Shepard as she served breakfast.

"This looks wonderful."

"I hope it's good, I am starved."

After taking a few bites Liara looked at Elly, "So are you going to tell me the real reason for taking your side arm on your run?"

Almost choking, Shepard grabbed her glass of water. _Crap, I should have known she would not let this go. _"I told –"

"That was a lie Elly. Now please know that I am not currently angry with you, but that will change if you do not tell me the truth."

There it was, the tone of voice that said do not mess with me. Swallowing, Shepard said, "It is just a feeling I have Liara, I didn't want to worry you."

"What do you mean a feeling?"

"Remember when we were at our picnic? Well, after our melding, I got this feeling."

"What kind of feeling?"

"Like we were being watched."

"Goddess."

"Now don't panic. I don't know if it is true or not."

"Is that why you left me and Karin on the path when you did, you went looking for something?"

_Nothing gets by you T'Soni._ "Yes."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Goddess Elly, must you make everything so damn difficult!" Liara rose from the table and walked into the family room clearly upset.

Eyes and mouth wide, Shepard stood abruptly to follow the asari, "Liara.. what th-?

"Is it so hard to see me as your equal Shepard?"

"What?" truly surprised by the comment.

"Why must you feel the need to constantly protect me? I am not weak. I am very capable in battle, which I have proven to you over and over. Why can't you just answer a question without me having to pull it out of you all of the time!"

Shocked, Elly could not believe her ears. Liara rarely raised her voice and to do it in such an accusatory manner caught the commander off guard.

"I…."

"You…you what Shepard?" Liara's anger was rising, her arms folded at her chest, hip cocked to one side. Her eyes were boring into Shepard.

"What is the matter Liara?"

"What did you find Shepard huh? I am guessing you found something because you left Karin and me alone for almost 30 minutes. What did you find that you were not going to tell me about?"

_This is so not like you Liara, just answer her Shepard. _"I found a cigarette butt."

Lowering her voice and no longer shouting, Liara said "A cigarette butt. Is that it?"

Eyes still wide and in unfamiliar territory, Shepard simply said "Yes."

"Do you need me to find who it belongs to? Should I run tests on it? Should we go around the resort and ask all of the guests where they were when we were conceiving our child!" At this Liara turned her back and started sobbing.

Not sure what just happened, Shepard slowly approached Liara. She placed her hand on her shoulder. "Liara, what is going on?"

Liara could not talk. She just stood with her back to Elly with her hands to her face tears spilling.

Shepard turned her so she could hug her. Liara at first was hesitant, not moving her arms. Shepard hugged anyways. Finally Liara let her arms wrap about the commander and she continued to cry into her shoulder.

It broke Shepard's heart to see Liara like this. She immediately flashed back to the Shadow Broker ship. They had just defeated him and Liara broke down in much the same way. It was stress, and the realization that Shepard was back, was there in flesh and bone, but now, right now, Shepard was not sure why Liara was crying and she was almost afraid to ask.

Gaining her composure, Liara tried her voice, "I…I am sorry Elly."

"Hey it's okay Liara. I know I can be hard to talk to sometimes."

_She always is so quick to blame herself. _

Shepard ducked her head to see if Liara would meet her gaze, "Can you tell me what is bothering you Liara?"

Liara would not meet her gaze, "I want to…to ask you something, but I do not know how."

"Here, come and sit down," they sat on the couch. "You can ask me anything Liara, anything," said Shepard as she held Liara's face in her hands to wipe the tears away with the pad of her thumbs.

"I am not so sure."

"Liara, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

Trusting her voice now, head down Liara asked, "Are you sorry that we conceived a child?"

Shepard almost let out a sign of relief, but at the same time was very confused why Liara would ask her such a thing. _Did I act like I was not happy? Where is she getting this idea?_ Lifting Liara's chin so Elly could look into her eyes, "Liara, of course not. I can't wait to meet our baby. I am so sorry if I somehow gave you the impress-"

"No you didn't," Liara said as she wiped away a stray tear.

"Then why are you asking me? I mean something must have happened for you to doubt me."

"I jus….I just feel I took advantage of you."

Shaking her head with a knit brow, Shepard simple said "Uh, you didn't, believe me Liara you didn't."

"Are you sure?"

_You said you were scared Shepard. _"Is this because I said I was scared Liara?"

"Yes."

Letting out a breath, Elly took the asari's hands into her own. "Liara, the moment you asked me, I had a million things run through my head all at once. I thought about what if my nightmares never get better, what if they never end, will I be a good moth… father, where will we live, will I stay in the military, stay a Spectre, what if I die before she goes on her first date, and on and on and on." Squeezing her hands tight now, "Liara, I couldn't be happier that we are pregnant. I mean that will all of my heart."

"I feel so foolish Elly."

Hugging her now, "Well don't. I can understand how you would interrupt my saying I am scared as me being hesitant, but I hope you believe me when I say that I do want our little blue child. And I certainly hope there is more after this one."

Smiling, Liara kissed Shepard fully on the lips then was the first to break away. "I am sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay Liara. I know I am not the easiest person to get information out of, I know that. We just have to talk through these things. I don't want us to have hurt feelings that are not addressed. I always want us to be able to talk, okay? And I promise, I will try to stop being so over protective, because Liara, I know how capable you are. And I don't ever want you to feel any less than capable because I am being protective, I don't ever want you to feel like you are not my equal, okay?"

"Okay Shepard."

"Good, now that that is settled, let me help you with the wedding plans."


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay I need a break, who knew making plans was so exhausting," said Shepard and she plopped herself across the couch. It was mid afternoon, she and Liara have been making plans with the resort for their upcoming wedding ceremony and reception, all the necessary calls were about done and all she wanted to do was not use or see a vid phone again anytime soon, it was exhausting.

Liara crossed the room and started to rub Shepard's shoulders. "Thank you for your help with this Elly, I believe we are almost done. I am quite pleased we were able to arrange so much in so little time. The resort has been very helpful."

"Hmm, a little to the left please."

"I feel a knot Elly, we should get you a proper massage."

"We could get them together."

"What?" Liara gasped standing up.

Shepard sat up to look at her, "What?" Seeing the look on Liara's face, Shepard could only surmise that she misinterpreted her, especially now that the asari seemed to be blushing. Trying not to laugh, Shepard stood and said "No no Liara, we get them together on separate tables in the same room, or not. I didn't mean-"

"Oh of course, I am so dense."

Taking her into her arms, Shepard kissing her up and down her neck. "You my blue beauty are NOT dense. You are the smartest woman I know." Finding her lips they kiss deeply.

"Do you ever think of anything else Elly?" asked Liara as she finally broke from the kiss.

"Not when I am on vacation with a beautiful woman," sly grin appearing.

"I think it is time to eat something don't you?"

"Sounds good, will give us energy for the rest of the day to," lifting her eye brows, "you know."

Laughing Liara went to the kitchen. "I think we should eat outside, I can bring it out."

"Okay, I'll get the plates."

It was a beautiful day. There always seemed to be a slight breeze. The air was a bit colder today, Shepard could tell that rain was coming.

Wearing light sweat pants and a tank top, Shepard stood outside breathing in the fresh air. Stretching her arms above her head, she knew she needed a run. She needed to work out the tension, the knots. She liked the idea of a massage, they do wonders. She made a mental note to make an appointment.

Hearing the patio door behind her, Shepard turned to see Liara carrying a tray with their lunch. "Oh that looks good Li…" She felt a small prick between her shoulder blades.

Liara was setting down the tray when she heard a strange noise, looking up she started to say "What was that Elly?"

Shepard was already on the ground. "Elly!" exclaimed Liara as she started towards the slumped body. Liara felt a prick on her arm. She didn't think anything of it. At Shepard's body now, she was face down. Liara saw something on her back, "Elly!" Her world started to distort. She felt woozy; she grabbed what was in Shepard's back and held it in her hand. Liara tried to stand, knowing they were in trouble. She could not get to her feet, instead the world fell away and she was enveloped into darkness.

* * *

"Man are they ever gonna step outside, shit. I am getting sore in this position."

Mr. Green did not answer. Reconnaissance was not work for everyone. It took a certain kind of patience. Mr. Green loved learning people's habits. Loved to watch them to see a slice of their life. He told his concerns to Kane regarding the moving up of the time line. He communicated that Shepard and Liara had not established a morning or daily routine yet even after one week. Every morning was not the same. Sometimes Shepard would go on a run, sometimes they would stay inside, and sometimes they went shopping. So here they sat waiting to see what this day would bring.

The couple spent the entire morning inside. Mr. Green had hoped Shepard would go for a run, extraction would be much easier. But after watching for 4 hours, he knew it would not happen. When Shepard stepped outside however, things started to look up. Mr. Green told his team to be ready, and ready they were.

Knowing both the commander and Liara were biotics, Mr. Green did not want to confront the pair. Tranquilizers were a much better option. It allowed his team to remain distant while at the same time neutralizing the threat. The first shot was on Diamond's shoulders. He was a good shot. Mr. Green had no doubt that he would not miss.

Set up in a different location was White. His job was to take out the asari. The rest of the men were situated closer to the cabin ready to take the commander's body. They would move once the shots were fired. They were not so close as to be seen by the pair.

Drake, he was the shuttle pilot. He would be called two minutes prior to the first shot to allow travel time to get there, but he would not arrive early enough to be heard. Mr. Green loved this part of his job. The excited tension the absolute timing needed to have his plan go off without a hitch. But every job had its risks. And moving up the time line may prove their downfall. He had one person watch the front door as a safety precaution, he should have had more.

* * *

"So what are we supposed to tell Liara when she sees us?" asked Ashley.

"Just that we wanted to help with the festivities," answered Garrus.

"Yeah, like she is going to believe that!"

"We can always say that we spoke to Dr. Chakwas. That we wanted to stay at the resort, heard how beautiful it was."

"Well that might work, did the skipper tell you anymore about this cigarette butt?"

They both exited the sky car to grab their bags. The cabin Shepard and Liara rented had its own landing area by the front door.

Grabbing their luggage, Garrus replied, "No. You know how she gets when she has a feeling. If she says something is up, then something -."

"Elly!"

The two had about reached the front door when they heard Liara yelling Shepard's name.

Dropping their luggage to fish out their weapons, "You go around back, I will get in the house!" barked Ashley.

Garrus with sniper rifle in hand ran toward the back of the cabin.

Ashley, armed with her pistol, was about to break down the front door when he felt a prick between her shoulder blades. Trying to get the door opened, her strength failed her and darkness came.

"Hurry, there is a third target coming from the front," said Smith. Meet you at rendezvous point."

* * *

The shuttle was landing now, it was a tight fit but it was small enough to fit between the deck and the lake. The ground crew was at Shepard's body. Pike was binding her hands behind her back and putting a hood over the commander's head. He could not find the dart. _Shit!_ He thought to himself. Looking over her body, checking her arms and legs, neck, back, lower back, the dart was nowhere to be found. He knew he could not linger. Blake found the dart he was looking for and removed it from the asari's body. Pike nodded to the men and they lifted the commander's body.

Reaching the shuttle Pike was the last to enter. The two men who carried Shepard entered the shuttle with her and were securing her inside. Pike lifted his foot to enter when he felt a sharp stab in his shoulder, then another in his leg.

"Shit!" said Drake the pilot. "We are moving, get him!"

One of the men that were securing Shepard turned to reach for Pike's arm. With the shifting of the shuttle and the fact that Pike could not reach up with his arm, there was no getting him on the shuttle. Blake took out his pistol and shot Pike between the eyes. "Move!"

The shuttle lifted off without pause.

* * *

Garrus shot only to wound, not to kill. When he saw that a man from within the shuttle killed the man he wounded, he knew the men were professionals. Looking to his right, he saw Liara slumped on the deck. He ran over to check on her. He found a pulse. "Ashley, where are you?" _She should have been here by now._ Not wanting to leave Liara, Garrus knew he had to check on Ashley. He moved through the patio door. Seeing that the front door was never opened Garrus grew highly concerned. He unlocked the door and opened it; Ashley was lying on her side, pistol still in hand. Garrus checked for a pulse, there was one. Letting out a sigh of relief, he checked her body. Looking for what caused the unconsciousness.

Lifting his omni-tool he called Dr. Chakwas.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Chakwas, its Garrus, are you still at the resort?"

"Garrus how good to hear from you,"

"Doctor please there is no time, are you still here? There has been an incident and I need your help at Shepard's cabin."

"Yes of course, I was just getting ready to catch a shuttle. I will be right there."

Garrus lifted Ashley and brought her to the couch inside. He then returned to Liara's body, again looking for anything that could help him deduce what happened. Before he lifted the asari's body he noticed her clenched fist. Opening it slowly he saw a small dart. "Well don't T'Soni." He lifted Liara and placed her on the bed, hoping Dr. Chakwas would arrive soon.

* * *

"She secure?" asked Kane of Mr. Green as he entered his office.

"She is yes Sir."

"Status?"

"We had a complication."

Kane looked at Mr. Green. "Tell me."

"Pike is dead."

"How?"

"Taking down Shepard and T'Soni went according to plan. As the ground crew was approaching, two people approached the front door."

"What?" Kane said, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I had someone at the front, but Smith was only able to dart one of them."

Kane only looked at Mr. Green, he did not utter a word.

Mr. Green continued. "From what Smith tells me it was Spectre Ashley Williams and the Turian Garrus Vakarian. Smith took out Williams then, but didn't have time to get the Turian. Vakarian wounded Pike while he was getting into the shuttle. Blake tried to get to Pike, but couldn't so he killed him."

Taking the news in, Kane sat gathering his thoughts. "Were all darts recovered?"

"No Sir."

At this news Kane only closed his eyes gritting his teeth.

"We believe Pike had the dart that hit Shepard, but as I said he couldn't make it to the shuttle."

"Thank you Mr. Green. The Client should be here tomorrow. We will settle up then. Get your men ready to move. Has the doctor checked on the commander?"

"Yes Sir he is with her now."

"That will be all," said Kane and Mr. Green left his office.

* * *

"Care to tell me what is going on Garrus?" Said Dr. Karin Chakwas as the front door was opened to her.

"I will doctor, but please check on Liara and Ashley first. I believe they were drugged with some type of dart."

Moving into the bedroom first, Dr. Chakwas checked on Liara. "How long has she been unconscious?"

"I would say about 10-15 minutes, look doctor; I need to leave you now." Garrus turned to leave the bedroom.

"Hold on a minute Garrus, you cannot just leave, what the hell is going on?"

"I will fill you in as soon as I can. I am not sure myself, but it appears Shepard has been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped! What? Bu-"

"Doctor please, I lose precious minutes talking to you about this. James should be here shortly. I will contact you both soon." Leaving the doctor in a state of shock Garrus leaves the cabin.

* * *

"I trust she is well doctor?" asked Kane.

They were in one of the two locked rooms of the one-level warehouse. Shepard was restrained to a table by the wrists and ankles a hood covering her head so she could not see her surroundings. She was still unconscious.

"Yes, yes. She is just fine. Should be asleep for a couple of more hours I suspect."

"Good, thank you doctor. I will need you to administer another dose in a few hours."

"Understood."

The doctor left the room. Kane remained in the doorway looking at the surroundings. Seeing the tray of instruments next to the back wall, Kane could only imagine what the Client was going to do with Shepard. He told himself he didn't care.

* * *

"Hola? Anyone here?"

"James is that you?" asked Chakwas.

"Hey doc, what's going on?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"Shit is that Ash?"

"Yes and Liara is in the bedroom. They have both been drugged."

"What?"

"That is all I know Lieutenant, you just missed Garrus. He said you were coming and that he would call soon."

James moved over to Ashley looking down on her sleeping form. "You sure they are okay doc?"

"Yes James, they are both fine. They will have to sleep it off I'm afraid."

"I'm gonna check outside."

"No, you are going to tell me what is going on Lieutenant."

"Then you will have to stay out of the way doctor while I take a look around."

The doctor followed James outside to the deck. "Stand back doc." James slowly took in the scene. The tray with the pair's lunch was undisturbed. Not even a chair was knocked over, James saw nothing to indicate anything out of the ordinary, and he was worried.

"I am waiting Lieutenant," said Chakwas.

"Shepard called Garrus who in turned call Ash and me. Said something about feeling watched."

"What?"

"Wanted us to come out here and do a security detail." As Vega moved toward the stairs of the deck that lead to the path around the lake, he saw a body. "Well helloooo."

"What kind of detail Lieutenant?" yelled Chakwas since Vega was moving away from her.

Over his shoulder he yelled back, "You can come through." Seeing where he was going Dr. Chakwas caught up with him to look at what he was looking at, a dead body.

"Who is that?" asked Chakwas.

"Don't know," Vega rifling through the man's pockets. "He has no ID on him, damn!"

"What is going on?"

They both could hear a small ringing coming from the house. They ran to catch it. It was Garrus on the vid phone.

"Garrus what have you found?" asked Vega.

"Hey James, glad you made it. How are Ash and Liara?"

"You were right Garrus," said Chakwas, "they were drugged. They are both fine just need to sleep it off, it was a mild tranquilizer."

"Good. Any ID on that body?" continued Garrus.

"Nope, we just found him, had nothin' on him."

"Damn. I have no trail out here."

"Where are you?" asked Vega.

"I took the sky car to see if I could spot the shuttle."

"Shuttle?"

"Yeah there was a shuttle. Couldn't tell you how many men there were, I only saw about four of them. One you met," Garrus was talking about the man he had wounded, but was killed by his own crew. "They took Shepard in a shuttle, it was a small one, I thought I could maybe see it if I flew around a bit."

"Could you tell if Shepard was hurt?" asked Chakwas.

"I'm guessing she was drugged as well, two men were carrying her. I should be there in about 20 minutes. James, there is a dart I left on the kitchen counter; we need to see if that can lead us to anything."

"I'll take a look," said Vega.

"I think we should get in touch with Feron too. He may have some contacts that can help us," said Garrus.

"What about the police?" asked Chakwas.

"No need for them," said Garrus. "Ashley made arrangements for some help. I just don't know what they were. Not sure the local police can help anyway."

"I agree Garrus," said Vega. You should see this place; it doesn't even look like anything happened here."

"Yeah, they were professional alright. They killed that man on the grass, didn't want to leave behind a witness after I wounded him."

"Damn."

"I should be their shortly."

* * *

"We have her."

"Excellent Kane, good work," said the Client. "I have made arrangements; I should be there in about 10 hours."

"I thought you said you could not get away?" asked Kane. Kane didn't like it when plans changed.

"That was then this is now Kane! Don't forget I am the one paying you!"

Not pressing further Kane simply did not reply.

Getting irritated by his lack of response, the Client asked "Is everything there that I asked for?"

Kane suspected he was inquiring about the tray of instruments. "Yes. Everything is in the room."

"Excellent. I will be there soon; I will treat you to a drink."

* * *

"She still asleep?" asked Smith.

"Yeah, she hasn't moved."

"Consider yourself relieved. I got watch for the next two," said Smith.

"Sounds good."

Shutting the door Smith was alone with the commander. Checking the window of the door he just shut, happy to see no one lingering he approached the unconscious commander.

* * *

"Easy Ash, take it easy."

Spectre Ashley Williams was slowly waking up. "Ahh, I feel like I got hit by a truck, what happened?" she asked as she managed to sit.

While Doctor Chakwas was taking readings with her omni-tool, James handed her a glass of water.

"You were drugged Ash," said James.

"What by whom?"

"Don't know, that is what we are trying to find out," said James.

"Everything check out doc?" asked Ashley as Chakwas finished her scan.

"Yes Ashley, you will be fine. Take these; it will help with the headache."

"How's Liara?" she asked as she took the pills offered.

"She is still asleep. I suspect her physiology is handling the drugs differently," replied Chakwas. "But I imagine she will wake soon enough."

Ashley could hear Garrus talking to someone in the background. "Can someone tell me what happened?"

"Shepard was kidnapped. Garrus is on the line with Feron, he found a dart in Liara's hand so Garrus is seeing if Feron can help."

"A dart?"

"Yeah, it's what they used to drug you guys."

"Do we have any leads?"

"The dart and we have a dead body outside; it's one of them, but no ID. "

"Hey Ash, how ya feeling?" asked Garrus.

"Hey Garrus, sorry. I didn't see anyone when I was trying to get through the door."

"It's alright. These were professionals. If it weren't for Liara's quick thinking I don't think we would have any leads."

"So the dart tells us something?" asked Ash.

"Feron is checking on it. At first glance it doesn't look like much; it is a pretty common dart. But he is going to do his magic to track down anyone who has purchased the brand in the last six months. Hopefully something will come up."

"Vega tells me there is a dead body outside, what are we doing with that?"

"Well, I didn't want the police involved. You are a Spectre after all. You could take care of it."

Spectres work for the Council. Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams accepted the Spectre position during the war with the Reapers. Now that the war is over, she has been assigned her own ship and crew. The Council was still intact and though many allies were located on Earth, the location of the final battle, the Council was still in authority. A Spectre in theory was above the law answering only to the Council. Getting rid of a body would not be a big deal.

"That's no problem. Part of my crew should be here tonight, I set them up in the resort."

"Can someone please explain to me from the beginning what is going on?" asked Dr. Chakwas.

Garrus using his calm tone of voice, explained, "Shepard called me. Said she had a feeling about being watched."

The doctor interrupted, "I know that part."

"Okay, well I called Ash and Vega to come here with me. Our job was to ensure there were no threats to Shepard and Liara."

"What do you mean?"

"He means we were going to spy on them and make sure Liara didn't find out," said Ashley.

"Yes, well, you know how protective the commander is," continued Garrus. "When Ash and I arrived, we heard Liara scream. You know what happened to Ash. I made it around the back and saw a small shuttle. Shepard was being carried by two men. I saw a third man about to enter the shuttle; I wounded him in the shoulder, then again in the leg. I was hoping the men would leave him behind. But instead, one of the men shot him I assume so he could not talk. The men were professional to say the least. The fact that only one dart was found, nothing on Ash or Liara, tells me that they are very smart. They didn't want to leave a trace. I have a feeling they were not expecting me and Ashley to arrive, otherwise they may have done a better job trying to find the dart Liara had hidden in her hand."

"Why would anyone kidnap the commander?" asked Chakwas.

Garrus shook his head, "Don't know. Could be anyone I suppose. That is why I called Feron. He can work his magic to try to find people that may have a grudge against her."

"Sounds like a long shot," chimed in Vega.

"It's all we got," was Garrus' solemn reply.

"Could they have gotten far in the shuttle they had?"

Garrus kneeled in front of the group lighting up his omni-tool, "Yes and no. By the looks of its size, I would say we are working with about a 100 mile radius from this location."

"Shit," said Vega, "We can't cover that much ground, even with Ashley's crew."

"Agreed," said Garrus. "That is why we need to wait to see what Feron comes up with."

"So we sit on our hands until then?" asked Vega.

"Not at all," said Garrus. "We think like a kidnapper."


	12. Chapter 12

"You did good child."

"Anderson?" Shepard found herself in the circular room floating above Earth. "Stay with me Anderson we are almost through this." When she heard no response she said his name again, "Anderson!"

"You need to wake up child," he replied.

"What, why, wake up, what are you talking about?"

"You are in trouble child, you need to wake up."

Swimming towards consciousness Shepard was not sure what was going on. Feeling lethargic she could not think clearly. But she did feel something. Not sure if she was still dreaming or awake, she felt a weight on top of her that was not at all familiar.

Snapping her eyes open all she saw was darkness. What she assumed was a man was on top of her, moving his hands over her. Slowly she tried to move her hands only to be stopped by restraints. She quickly realized that her feet were also bound. She had some type of hood over her head; she could not see any light whatsoever. Her mouth however, was not bound.

"Oh you feel good, I am gonna do things to you that will leave you begging for more." Smith was not a nice looking man. He was good at his job, respected even. But he never got respect from women. He hates them in fact. They never paid any attention to him and when they did it was only to laugh at him. It was not his fault that he was born with a birthmark that covered half of his face. He looked disfigured when you looked close enough. The women he came across took one look at him and stayed clear. It wasn't fair. He has needs. He was a nice guy at least that is what he tells himself.

Guarding Shepard and seeing no one near the room they were in, the temptation was too strong not to have a little taste. The commander was in fact a good looking woman. Well built, nice size breasts and ass. He wanted some and he saw a chance to get some.

He had her shirt up, hadn't got to her breast yet, he was admiring how cut she was. He could actually see her stomach muscles while she slept. He moved his hand up and down over her abdomen. He was lying on top of her, they were both fully clothed. He knew he didn't have time to really do what he wanted, he just wanted a taste. As his hand moved to cup her breast, the commander started yelling.

It scared him so much that he jumped off the table, grabbed his gun and moved toward the door.

Before he reached his position, Kane walked in. Looking to see what caused the commotion, Shepard lay on the table, he could see her chest rising and falling too fast to be asleep. Other men started to enter the room, Kane held up his hand to stop them. Kane saw Mr. Green, then pointed to Smith, "Hold him."

Kane approached Shepard. He saw that her shirt was too far up, her left breast still in its bra revealed. Shepard could sense someone by her. Not sure what was happening. All she knew is no one was on top of her anymore, which was a good thing. She did not know however, why she was tied up.

"I apologize. This will not happen again."

Shepard not sure what to do, she was trying to get her breathing under control, trying to slow her rapidly beating heart.

"I am going to touch your top and pull it down; I am not here to hurt you. Do you understand?"

Still feeling fuzzy, Shepard did not feel she had any options. She simply nodded.

The man took her shirt and pulled it down. It was done in such a careful way as to not touch her body. Shepard made a mental note. "What do you wa…?" slurred Shepard.

But the man walked away. She could not sense anyone near her anymore. All she could hear were low whispers then a door closing and locking.

"Follow me," was all Kane had to say. Mr. Green and Blake both had Smith as they followed Kane out of the room.

"Please please I didn't do anything I swear. You saw, I was just having a little fun is all, I didn't do –"

BANG!

Holstering his weapon, Kane simply said, "Take care of him." All of the men had gathered around at this point and saw Smith take one between the eyes. "Blake, you are on guard. Let this be a reminder to all of you, I will not tolerate anyone touching the commander. Is that understood?"

Almost in unison, they all answered "Yes Sir."

Shepard heard the gun shot. And wondered what it meant as darkness took its hold again.

"Mr. Green, contact the doctor and let me know when he arrives."

"Yes Sir."

Kane hated men who got off on hurting women. He was starting to wish he had never accepted this job. To force a woman against her will was disgusting and dishonorable. He would never tolerate such an atrocious act. After seeing the tray of instruments in the room, he had a horrible feeling about what his Client was going to do to the commander. He pushed his feelings down; emotions do not belong on the job he told himself as he paced in his office.

* * *

Shutting the door to the bedroom to have privacy, Dr. Chakwas approached Liara. She was starting to wake up and the doctor didn't want a crowd.

"Shep.?"

"It's okay Liara, its Karin. You are in your bed; you need to open your eyes now."

"Ka..what? Where's El…."

"It's okay Liara, take a moment."

Liara felt like she had been asleep for days. Feeling very sluggish she had difficulty in even sitting up. It took her some time to understand where she was, in her bed. Dr. Chakwas was there but why, she did not know.

"Liara, take some water."

Taking the glass Liara took a sip. Her hands still shaking, Karin took the glass to set it down.

"Liara, how are you feeling? Do you remember anything?"

"Remember.. what do" Then she remembered, "Oh Goddess Elly!" Trying to get up Karin stopped her.

"Liara, you need to rest. It's alright."

Fighting the good doctor proved difficult, Liara felt as if she had no strength. "It's not alright, Goddess where is Elly?"

"Liara, I need you to calm down."

"Calm down, how can I calm down, I think she was taken, you don't understand!" She struggled to get up again, but failed.

"Liara listen to me," Chakwas' tone grew more serious, "You need to be still for the baby."

Even in her glazed stated, Liara heard the doctor loud and clear. Looking at the doctor, Liara asked, "What's wrong with the baby?" afraid of the answer.

"Nothing and I want to keep it that way, here take some more."

Liara sipped more at the water offered. Dr. Chakwas could tell Liara was starting to come to her senses. The drug had left the asari unconscious almost twice as long as it did Ashley. The doctor didn't believe either one would feel much better until after plenty of sleep, which under the current circumstances was highly unlikely.

"Please tell me where Elly is."

Seeing the asari's hands have stopped shaking and able to hold the glass of water, Dr. Chakwas told Liara what happened. She let her know that Garrus and James were working with Feron on finding a link between the dart Liara had in her hand and the cigarette butt that Shepard found. Feron was cross referencing between the two items to try to narrow the search.

She also let Liara know that Ashley and her crew formed a search grid based on what Garrus said about the 100 mile radius. They split into three teams of three to start searching.

"But who would want to kidnap Elly, I do not understand," asked Liara.

"They are working on it Liara. I know this is difficult but you do need to take it easy."

"I am not going to sit around while Shepard is missing Karin."

"I knew you would feel that way. But right now there is nothing we can do. Right now it is just you and me. Feron is doing his work, so there is no reason to contact him, Garrus and James are formulating a theory and Ash-"

"What do you mean formulating a theory?"

"Garrus is trying to think like the kidnappers. See what information may present itself."

"So they are in the other room?"

"Yes."

"Then I want to help," Liara said as she started to get up. Head spinning she reached out to brace herself, thankfully Karin was there.

"I got you, Liara, I would really prefer that you lie down."

"I can rest on the couch, I need to help Karin, surely you can understand that. Does it really matter if I am on the couch or in this bed? "

"I suppose not. This is a very stressful time Liara, you need to watch yourself. "

"But from your tests, the baby is fine?"

"Yes, I just want to keep it that way."

"As do I Karin, thank you."

Dr. Chakwas helped Liara walk to the family room where Garrus and James were talking. After settling on the couch, the doctor brought Liara some food and more water.

"Good to see you up Liara."

"Thank you Garrus," she looked at James "James, hello. I understand Shepard called you Garrus."

Not sure how to respond, Liara continued, "It's alright. Karin filled me in."

"Yes she called me. Vega and I were just discussing how we don't think it was coincidence that this happened before we arrived."

"What do you mean?"

"James and I took a look around the property. We found boot marks in two separate locations. We believe you two have been watched for awhile, maybe ever since you arrived."

"Goddess, but why, who would want to kidnap Elly after everything? Who kidnaps the savior of the galaxy?"

"That's what we were wondering too," said Vega. "Must be someone with a grudge, maybe someone affected by what happened to the Bahak System.

James was talking about how Shepard had stopped the reapers six months prior to them attacking Earth. She was asked by Admiral Hackett to rescue a colleague from a Batarian prison. Turns out this so called colleague was indoctrinated, the entire station was indoctrinated and Shepard knew if she did not destroy the Mass Relay then all would be lost. Unfortunately that decision came with a cost. The entire Bahak system was destroyed. A planet in the system Aratoht was decimated, killing over 300,000. It was not an easy decision but one that had to be made to buy the rest of the galaxy time to prepare for the reaper invasion.

"That could be a pretty large number James," said Liara.

"I know. What about her past? Is there anyone that stands out that would want revenge or something?" asked James.

"Her entire colony was wiped out on Mindoir James, so I think we can rule that out."

"I hate to ask this, but what about the Alliance?" asked Dr. Chakwas.

Garrus could see no one liked this particular topic. "It sounds like it may be unlikely, but still something to consider."

"Help me to the computer and I will start looking at her past acquaintances," said Liara.

Garrus and James both moved to help Liara stand. She was feeling stronger but still needed assistance to cross the room as her legs felt extremely weak. She sat at the desk and started to work her magic.

* * *

The breathing is all she heard. One man was in the room with her and he hardly moved. _Damn it Shepard think. _After the incident with the man on top of her, Shepard had blacked out, but she was awake now trying to figure out how to get out. Sensing the man in the room, Shepard just laid there trying to keep her breathing slow and even to feign sleeping. She had hoped that the man would leave, but he never did.

_You have to do something now, _Shepard told herself. _There is no telling how long I have been here. What is this place, think Shepard think. _

Shepard thought back to the cabin. She remembers turning toward Liara then feeling a small shot of pain in her upper back. She knew she was drugged. What she didn't know was why, by whom or if Liara was somewhere here but in a different room. _You need to get free and get out of this room Shepard then find Liara._

Moving ever so slowly she moved her right hand until she felt the restraint against her wrist. Based on hearing the man in the room, she thought her right side was a bit hidden to him. Slowly making the restraint go taunt Shepard tried to test it to see if there were any weaknesses. She felt the slightest shift.

She froze when she heard the door unlock and open.

"Hey, my turn," said White.

"Sounds good," replied Blake. "Any word on when the Client is coming?"

"Yeah, I think he is on the way, maybe a few hours yet. Wonder what he is going to do to her."

"Don't think about it. I just want to get out of this place. Too much death man, this doesn't feel right," said Blake.

"I know what ya mean, I don't want a bullet between the eyes because I forgot to put my trash in my pocket" White grumped.

_Keep talking boys. _While the two men lingered by the door, Shepard decided to be a bit more forceful after feeling a light shift in her restraints. The restraint was tight on her wrist, there was no way she could squeeze out of it, but the restraint itself, how it was connected to the table seemed to have a weakness and she found it.

"Oh hey?" said White.

Blake was leaving the room but turned, "Yeah?"

"Can you get me water please, I forgot to bring it?"

"Sure, I will be right back."

"Thanks, man." White shut the door and Shepard heard it lock.

_Do it now Shepard. _White saw the body on the table seemed to be shifting. "Damn, she is waking up." He looked out of the window on the door and did not see Blake. Gotta wait until he comes back he thought. Then he heard a sound he was not familiar with. It was coming from the table. "Oh shit!"

He slowly approached the commander; she was having what looked like a seizure. Her body was jolting up and down. He approached setting his gun down, his hands were hovering over her not sure what he should do. "Shit, shit, shit. Hey you okay? Hey?"

The moment Shepard felt he was close enough she stopped her fake seizure. She held her breath hoping he would check to see if she was breathing she needed him to put his face close to her mouth.

"Shit, man don't do this to me. Hey, hey you okay." He was very distraught. He kept looking toward the door. Help was not coming and the errand Blake was on to fetch him water would take a bit because the water was all the way across the warehouse. He wasn't sure what to do. "Shit, shit what do I do, pulse, check for a pulse." He leaned down. He put his head on her chest, "Okay, okay, you have a heart beat."

Shepard was still holding her breath. "Okay White, check her breath." He moved his head, still bent over the commander, to her left side. His cheek was almost touching her mouth, White was checking for breathing.

Shepard was swift. She wrenched her free right arm up around his neck and twisted her torso toward him for leverage. His neck was between her forearm and bicep, she squeezed until he went limp and no longer moved. Before releasing him, she managed to move her hand up a little to pull off the hood that covered her head. The bright light stung her eyes; she kept them closed as she continued to squeeze White's neck. Then she heard it. A slight pop. She let go and his body slumped to the ground. Blinking tears away, Shepard quickly worked to free her left restraint. Looking at the window that was on the only door to the room she did not see anything. Her vision a bit blurry yet, she worked to unshackle her ankles.

When she leapt off the bed her legs buckled. _Damn, come on legs don't fail me now. _She checked for a pulse on the man, he had none. Checked his pockets, found a key and that was it. Looking around she saw his discarded pistol. Getting to her feet, she was weak, the drugs in her system made her feel slow and uncoordinated. Grabbing the pistol she made her way to the door and looked out door's window to see if anyone was coming.

* * *

Liara was the closest to the vid phone. "Hello Feron what do you have?"

"Hello Liara. I was able to cross reference the cigarette butt to the brand of dart. I found some interesting associations."

Garrus, James and Dr. Chakwas gathered around the vid phone, "Tell me."

"About five years ago there were a string of bank robberies in Los Angeles, California. I found three instances where the same brand of dart was used and where the cigarette brand was used."

"Sounds promising," said Garrus. "Any footage?"

"Yes, as you can see. There are five men robbing this first bank. You can see one of them shooting the guard; this is where the dart was used. The other guard was also shot, but his dart was not picked up by the one who shot him."

"Yes, I see," said Liara.

"There are only two men in that picture that are part of the other robberies. The first man's name is Pete Waterston. The second man is Fredrick White, but he is known as White."

"That is excellent work Feron, do you have their current contact information?" asked Liara.

"Yes, but I do not know how helpful it will be. Pete Waterston's last known residence was in New York, as was White's."

"New York?" said James. "We don't have time to check out their places, shit."

"I did further digging," continued Feron. "Both men recently rented rooms at the Ewing Plaza though they did use aliases. I was able to still find them."

"Where is that located Feron?" asked Garrus.

"In a placed called Cheyenne, looks to be just over 200 miles from your current location," answered Feron.

"Anything else Feron?" asked Liara.

"That is all I have at the moment, I will keep looking."

"Thank you Feron, excellent work," said Liara, closing the call.

Garrus brought up his omni-tool to look at a map. If they are lodged in Cheyenne and if I am right about that shuttle, that narrows where our search should be.

"I'll let Ashley know to start searching towards Cheyenne. Maybe she can send one of her teams to the hotel," said James.

"That's good James," said Garrus putting his hand on Liara's shoulder, "We are getting close Liara, I can feel it."

* * *

_Think Shepard think. The guy is going to come back. But if he looks through the window he will see that I am not on the table. I need to move now. _Testing her coordination Shepard still felt shaky, but knew she had to move. Had to get out, find Liara and escape. She looked out the window one last time and all she saw was a short hallway, but it was empty. She could not see where the corner turned. Using the key she unlocked the door. Slowly opening it she stepped into the small hallway.

"Blake," said Mr. Green, "What are you doing?"

"I am bringing this water to White."

"Hurry it up, we got packing to do."

"Yes Sir."

Blake turned the corner carrying a bottle of water with him. He did not even think to check the corner before he entered the short hallway that lead to the locked room, why would he. Shepard was on him quickly. She first stunned him by slamming the butt of her pistol to the back of his head, and then she kicked him behind the knee so he would stumble. When he did, Shepard wrapped her right arm around the man's throat holding him in a vice grip.

Feeling dazed and being down on one knee was not the best situation to be in. Feeling an arm around his neck he was having a hard time breathing. He grabbed at the arm and moved his knee up off the floor and thrust backwards knocking who could only be Shepard against the wall.

Feeling the air knock out of her, Shepard tightened her grip on Blake. Any attempt he made to knock her off of him only made her grip harder. Blake was strong. Shepard was getting nervous that she would not be able to take him down. _This is taking too long. Hurry up and die bastard. _

Slowly slumping down to the ground Blake knew he would die if he couldn't break the arm bar hold. His breath hardly coming now he grew weak and felt the arm tighten around him. He started to see stars, he knew this was it.

With one surge of strength, Shepard squeezed as hard as she could, and then heard a slight pop. She fell along with him and just laid there. _Get up Shepard, get up, you have to move._ Removing her arm from Blake's neck she spotted the water bottle. She was shaking but managed to open the bottle and drink. _How long have I been out, I feel like crap._ The water helped a little but not as much as she hoped. She felt weak, too weak. Shepard was concerned she would have to escape then come back for Liara, if she was here.

* * *

Ashley took two of her men with her to the hotel Feron had found, "We are about 30 minutes out. Will let you know what we find."

"Sounds good Ash, thanks," said James.

Dr. Chakwas could see how tired Liara was when she approached her at the desk. Placing a hand on her shoulder, "Liara, you need to get some rest."

"No I am fine Karin, really."

"Liara, I must insist. James and Garrus are on top of things. You need to lie down for a bit," Chakwas squeezed Liara's shoulder longer the usual.

Liara got the hint. "Alright Karin," she said as she stood. Karin accompanied Liara to the bedroom.

"I will let you know the minute we hear anything okay Liara, you just need to rest."

"I am not sure I will be able to sleep Karin."

Doctor Chakwas knew better. She helped Liara into bed. The minute the asari's head hit the pillow she was out.

* * *

_Okay Shepard. What do you know? I know there is at least one more guy in this place, the one who spoke to me, who moved my shirt down. I think there are more than the two I have encountered, okay, how many? I don't know, think Shepard think. Maybe five or six more. Okay, Shit, but okay. You can do this Shepard you have a child to think about, you need to move. _With her coordination still off and the pistol feeling not quite right in her hand, Shepard leaned around the corner of the short hallway to see the situation.

It looked as if it was one large room. _Warehouse, I am in a warehouse. _She could not see anyone in the near vicinity, but that didn't mean it was clear. There were not a lot of areas for cover. If she left this spot she was leaving herself open. _Shit, this is not good, shit. Think Shepard._

Spotting a stack of crates to her left about twenty yards away, Shepard felt this was the best place to move to. She could get a better vantage point then decide what to do. Still not seeing anyone, Shepard moved.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N A slight warning. There are some graphic bits in this chapter. Also a lot more foul language. Read at your own risk. Please feel free to leave a review. Thank you thank you to those that do leave a review and thank you to those that flag me as a favorite story and author. I do appreciate the pointers such as my use of "tense" hoping I am getting better. Thanks !_

* * *

Almost falling into the crates Shepard ducked down. Out of breath, legs shaking she knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Hello doctor."

"Kane, I didn't expect to be back here so soon."

Shepard could hear the two men close by.

"We had a small incident," said Kane. "I wanted to make sure the commander was okay."

"What happened exactly?"

"One of my men tried to get fresh with her, he has been disposed of. "

"I see."

The men's voices started to fade as they walked away from where Shepard was hiding.

"I figure it was a good time to check on her and give her another injection."

"Of course."

_Shit, they are heading toward the room. You gotta move Shepard. __I could take them I have a pistol, NO! You can hardly hold it; you don't know how many men are here, engaging is NOT safe. Move Shepard. _Looking around the warehouse, Shepard could see the area where the two men came from; _there must be a door there._ Gathering her strength Shepard moved.

* * *

"Did any harm come to her by your man?" asked the doctor.

"No, he…."

"What the?"

Seeing Blake's body huddled on the ground, the doctor quickly checked for a pulse. Kane moved past him into the room, finding White by the now empty table, he too checked for a pulse.

* * *

Crossing the room toward the area where she saw the two men come from, Shepard felt a prick on her arm. Her world slipped away as the floor came crashing toward her.

"He's dead," said Kane as he left the room. The doctor confirmed that Blake was dead as well. Kane walked into the main room. "Gentlemen!"

Kane waited for the men to assemble. Kane asked "Where is Mr. Green?"

"Right here." He was carrying Shepard.

"Shit how did she get out?" asked Squid.

"That is a good question," said Kane.

The doctor moved over to Mr. Green to check Shepard's vitals. "You dosed her?"

"Yes, but I removed the dart quickly, she did not get a full one."

"Is she okay doctor?" asked Kane, he could see that though she was unconscious her body was twitching.

"I don't like the rate of her heartbeat. She needs fluids."

"Squid, get the doctor what he needs," said Kane.

"Yes Sir."

"Diamond," continued Kane, "You, Rick and Paul take care of Blake and White"

"Yes, sir."

Moving back to the room, Mr. Green gently lowered Shepard on the table. The men could see that she still had her right restraint on her wrist.

"Shit, why is she shaking like that?" asked Squid as he handed the doctor his bag.

"Her body is responding to the drugs. The drugs are meant to hit the nervous system, shaking and feelings of weakness are normal," explained the doctor as he set up an IV. Placing a needle in her right arm, he started a saline drip.

"Won't that counteract the drugs?" asked Squid.

"It will." replied the doctor.

Squid, confused looked at Kane.

"Our goal Squid is not to kill the commander," said Kane.

"Yeah, but I thought –"

"Squid, is your gear ready?" Kane interrupted, not wanting to continue the line of questioning. "We leave within the hour."

Getting the hint, Squid turned and left the room, leaving Kane and the doctor alone with Shepard.

"We have known each other for awhile Kane; I have a bad feeling about this."

"Agreed."

"You are better than this Kane, WE are better than this. What the hell is this guy planning on doing?"

"It is not my concern," replied Kane.

"Keep telling yourself that." Putting his attention back to the commander, he checked her pulse. It was stronger now, her breathing more even and the shaking in her muscles ceasing, the doctor removed the needle from her arm and packed up his supplies. "I know you know what you are doing Kane, but you need to be careful. Nothing good can come of this it is getting out of control, sometimes you need to know when to fold. I am not coming back here." The doctor placed his hand on the man's shoulder, giving him a knowing look; he turned and walked out of the room.

Kane knew the doctor was right. He had never lost so many men on a job before. Kane approached the commander. She looked at war within herself and she lay on the table unconscious, brows furrowed, jaw clenching and unclenching. He reapplied the restraint to her left wrist and both ankles. He checked the right side of the table. The restraint on her right wrist was still on her, but the connector between the restraint and the table was broken.

Whoever was responsible for the table and the restraints clearly made a mistake. Kane hated mistakes.

* * *

"Alright you two, we do this by the book," said Ashley as she stepped out of the sky car. Her legs buckled, she was lucky Curtis and Griggs where there to grab her.

"Easy, Spectre," said Curtis, "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I am thanks. My legs are just weak."

"Can you stand?" asked Griggs.

"Yeah, I got it thanks." Ashley was anything but weak but she did not trust her legs right now and she was exhausted. She knew being dosed and not being able to sleep was catching up to her. "You two check out the rooms okay. I am going to call Garrus to give him an update."

"Yes ma'am, we won't be long."

Ashley's team was the closest of the three teams to make it to Ewing Plaza, the hotel where Feron said White and Pete Waterston were staying. Being their first substantial lead since the commander was kidnapped; they hoped searching their rooms would lead them to her location.

Ashley dialed her omni-tool.

"Hello?"

"Garrus is that you?"

"Ashley? Yeah, what do you have?"

"We just landed at the hotel. Curtis and Griggs are checking out the rooms."

Doctor Chakwas was close enough to Garrus to hear the conversation, she chimed in, "Why aren't you with them Ashley, are you feeling alright?"

"Oh hey doc. I am okay."

"Ashley," said the doctor in a tone that said you better tell me everything.

"My legs feel really weak."

"Yes, Liara is complaining of the same thing. I'm afraid that will continue until you have a proper rest."

"I figured. How is Liara doing?"

"She is still sleeping thank God. Something I wish you could be doing at the moment."

"Me too, believe me. Is there any other news?"

"No," said Garrus. "It looks like your lead is the best one we have."

"I will ring when I have an update," said Ashley as she disconnected the call.

* * *

After making a makeshift connector to the table for Shepard's right wrist restraint Kane made a decision. He decided the job was lost. Five dead men was too high a price to continue. Still a consummate professional he made a call to the Client.

"Hello?" answered the Client, "What's going on Kane, why are you calling me, I should be there soon.

"I am aborting."

"You are what? What the fuck are you talking about? Did you lose her?"

"No."

"Then what the fuck is happening?"

"I am aborting. You will find her in the small room at the back of the warehouse as we discussed. She is secure, the door will be locked and the key will be on the outside of the door. You have everything you requested. I will not be here when you arrive."

"Why the fuck not!"

"All you need to be concerned with is that I am aborting."

"The fuck you say. Is the place still safe?"

"Yes."

"I'm not paying you, you son of a bitch! I didn't think you worked this way Kane."

"Goodbye Client." _Asshole_ Kane made another decision, something he never thought he would do.

* * *

"Hi Ashley, what do you have?" asked Garrus.

Liara awake now, was in the family room feeling better, stronger. She was gathered around Garrus and the vid phone with everyone else.

"Curtis and Griggs found a receipt, is Liara nearby?"

"Yes, I am here Ashley," said Liara as she stepped into view of the vid phone.

"The receipt says Wayne's Goods."

"Okay Ashley, I will check," Liara checked the computer. "It is a convenient store near Laramie."

"I bet they are holding the Skipper close to there. Okay, thanks Liara, I will alert my other two teams to head to Laramie."

Garrus chimed in, "We are heading out as well."

"Sounds good Garrus, call when you get near and we will do the same."

Garrus closed the call. "Okay, let's get going."

* * *

_I can control them don't you see. Look at the power I wield! **__pop**_

Shepard shot her pistol, but at what? There was a figure standing in front of the Illusive Man. "Shepard you will ruin everything I have worked for, I won't let you do it!" The figure kneeled in front of him. Shepard raised her gun and fired once more. The Illusive Man fell over. Shepard approached the kneeling figure. It looked to be a man; he was wearing fatigues and a hat. "Hey Soldier, what's your name?"The soldier did not move. Moving as if in slow motion, Shepard knelt down to the soldier, "Hey, hey it's okay, what's your name soldier?" The soldier lifted his head; Shepard was not prepared for what she saw. _Anderson?_

Snapping awake Shepard all but jolted in place, her breath coming fast. Looking around she knew she was back on the table, back in the locked room. The only difference now was she was not wearing a hood. She tried her restraints. Her right wrist restraint was fixed somehow, it was secure to the table and no apparent weakness existed when she tested it.

_Shit. Anderson was with me what the hell? Focus Shepard, get loose, and get out._ As her senses slowly returned, she felt a little better though still extremely tired; forming a lucid thought took effort. Shepard noticed that there was not a man in the room with her. _That's weird. __Why is it so quiet? It's too quiet. _Shepard had a very uneasy feeling.

* * *

Just as Garrus, Liara, Dr. Chakwas and James were ready to leave the cabin; the cabin's vid phone rang.

Liara crossed the room to answer it. "Hello?"

"You will find Shepard at 4308 Brooks Street, Warehouse 7 in Laramie."

"What, who is this?"

No answer, the caller was gone.

"Liara, what is it?" asked Dr. Chakwas. The others were not close enough to hear the call.

"I know where Shepard is."

From the sky car Liara filled in Ashley then Ashley's two other teams.

* * *

The warehouse felt completely empty. "Hello? Kane?" his voice echoed through the empty facility. _Fuckin' prick_ the Client thought to himself. The sun was setting so the Client knew which lights to keep on per Kane's instructions. He walked to the back of the warehouse to find the two small rooms. Only one had the door closed. He found the key laying outside of the door, he knew Shepard waited inside. He peered through the window of the door to see her bound to the table. A smile crossed his face as he opened the door.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Shepard's head snapped up.

Setting his bag down near the door the Client walked over to the tray of instruments as he spoke. "The great Commander Shepard I finally have you all to myself," the cart holding the tray of instruments made a rattling noise, much like fingernails on a chalkboard.

_Shit, he knows me. Who is he Shepard, who is he?_

"We are going to have such fun you and I."

Shepard turned her head to see the man walking towards her pushing the tray ever closer.

He was of medium build, a bit overweight in the middle. He was wearing khaki pants and a blue T-shirt. Nothing stood out about his appearance, Shepard had no idea who he was.

"Hope you are comfortable commander."

Seeing his full face now, she still did not recognize him. Dark brown hair he wore short, above his ears, his eyes brown, she noticed a scar under his left eye. She noticed he had a tattoo on his neck. She could not see what it was. He was staring at the tray of instruments, as he did his hand seemed to carefully caress each one. This is when she noticed markings on his hand. _Are those possibly prison tats?_ She thought.

"Have you figured it out yet commander?" He approached her with a belt in his hands.

Instinctively Shepard tried to inch away, but couldn't. He placed the belt over her hip bones and fastened it tightly to the table. "Don't want you to move around too much, commander."

Looking at the tray of instruments may have been a bad idea; Shepard thought her heart was going to explode out of her chest. The minute her hips were strapped, she could hardly move, she was terrified.

The man grabbed a pair of scissors from the tray took hold of the bottom of her shirt and cut it up the middle exposing the front of her torso.

_Shit._ "Why don't you tell me, the suspense is killing me," said Shepard, her senses all too alive, she was trying to sound nonchalant but feared she failed miserably.

"What the fuck?" Shepard felt his hand on her abdomen. "Where are they? Where the fuck are they?"

* * *

"How much farther?" asked Liara her voice sounding anxious. James looked at the map, Garrus was driving and Dr. Chakwas was in the back with Liara. "We look to be about 20 minutes out."

"We need a plan," said Garrus, "We can't just go in guns blazing."

"What do we know about this warehouse?" asked James.

"Feron said he would route the blueprints to you as soon as he got them, it should be anytime now," said Liara.

* * *

The man standing over her saw other scars on her torso. There was a scar on her left side below her ribcage, another on her right shoulder; both looked to be from bullet wounds, plus a few other marks that he didn't care about. But his scars, the scars he inflicted on her when she was sixteen were nowhere to be found.

"Where the fuck are they?" He was furious.

It didn't take Shepard long to figure out this was the man who tried to rape her the first night she was at the Alliance dormitory. The first night she was an orphan because her parents, along with her best friend, were just butchered by the Batarians on Mindoir. The fist night she was completely and utterly alone. And now here he stood in front of her again clearly here to hurt her, and she was completely and utterly alone once more.

"I asked you a question!"

_Think Shepard think. _No response.

"You want to play that game?" waiting for a reply.

No response.

He walked away from her in a huff, toward his bag that he left by the only door to the room.

_Shit Shepard, talk to him, delay him. Maybe help is coming. Help? Are you kidding? Liara is probably here someplace, she is the only one who knows I am not at the fucking cabin. _

The man returned. He had a bottle with him; Shepard did not recognize it. "You figure it out yet you damn bitch!"

She was not ready for the hand across her face, _SLAP!. _The ring he wore on his hand cut into her skin, she could feel the blood.

He grabbed another belt from the tray; it looked like it was in two pieces. She saw him move towards her head and she tried to duck out of the way. His fury growing he slammed his elbow in her gut, which made her wince up into a slight sit, his right hand took hold of her face with force he slammed her head back on the table.

She was dazed, saw white stars, the wind knocked out of her and she still felt incredibly sluggish from the drugs. She knew she was in trouble and for the first time that she could remember, she had no idea what to do. She felt the belt go around her forehead and a piece of it go over her chin. He leaned over her, she could smell his stench. Then felt an incredible sharp pain in her neck as he tightened the belt to the table. She could not move her head at all.

"I will ask you one more time, where the fuck are your scars?"

Trying her voice, it sounded ragged, "Lo…ng st..ory," was all she could manage.

"Long story eh? Well no matter, I will be happy to give you new ones."

She couldn't turn her head and Shepard didn't know what was worse, not knowing what was coming because you were blind or not hearing anything because you were deaf, right now she wished she could see and not hear the clinking of the instruments.

_Remember what Mom told you, Shit shit shit shit, survive Shepard, survive._

Her first scream was so loud that the man almost wished he had ear plugs. After wincing a little, he stood and took in the sounds as if conducting an orchestra. "This is what I have been waiting to hear for over a decade, I must say commander you do not disappoint." He continued his cutting and smiled all the more, screams reaching no one that cared.

* * *

"We are about 10 minutes out Ash, where are you?" asked James.

"About the same. My two other teams are still about 30 minutes out."

"We will have to move in without them then," said James. "We got the warehouse layout from Feron. You got it?"

"Got it."

"Looks like a one-story warehouse with two rooms in the back. One door leads in and out of the warehouse which is good and bad, we may not have the element of surprise," said James.

"I suggest we go in with two teams," said Ashley, "You, Garrus and Liara, and myself, Griggs and Curtis."

"Sounds good. Looks to be a large parking area on the other side of an adjacent building, do you see it?" James asked as he indicated the spot via vid phone, "We should land there; we will be out of sight and it leaves us a quick approach."

"Sounds good. We should first circle overhead to make sure it is safe to land, want to make sure there are no guards outside of the building," said Ashley.

"Agreed," said James. "We touchdown in five."

* * *

Shepard felt herself getting dizzy, between the lancing heat of pain and blood loss, she didn't know what was causing it, and at this point it didn't matter. _I'm gonna die on this table._

She heard the man grab for the bottle. Thought maybe he was taking a break, that maybe she could catch her breath.

Seeing her eyes flutter, the man slapped Shepard hard, "Hey, don't you pass out on me! Is that all you can take? Don't you disappoint me." He took a sip from the bottle he was holding and saw her eyes flutter again. "Don't you fuckin' sleep!" _SLAP!_

She thought she smelled alcohol. Her eyelids feeling heavy, she wanted nothing but darkness to take her. The pain she suddenly felt was excruciating, as if all of her nerve endings were screaming at her at once in one large wave of pain, her eyes snapped open, arms and legs trying to escape; the alcohol she smelled was just poured on her open wounds.

"That's it, that's it yes yes! Thank you commander thank you!" The man was thoroughly enjoying himself the more she screamed.

"Wh…ar…doing….this…." Shepard tried her voice again.

"Don't you close your eyes!"

She hardly felt the slap this time; she held her eyes as wide open as she could.

"I know you remember me Elly."

To hear her name used by him left her feeling disgusted. Liara was really the only one who called her by her first name. _Liara, I hope you are not here, please don't let him find you._

She felt the slap this time. "Pay attention!"

She opened her eyes wide again.

"You denied me once little girl, you are not doing it again."

She could hear a slight clank. "Who…" She felt her eyes starting to close she snapped them open before getting hit again.

"Who am I you ask, let me remind you," she felt his mouth on hers. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She could smell the alcohol on him, it was mixed with what she figured was cheap cologne; it made her want to vomit. Shepard fought back the only way she could, she stopped fighting against his tongue that wanted entry, she waited half a second then bit down.

Screaming, he could taste his own blood. Shepard latched onto him like a snake latches onto its prey. He had a small mallet already in his right hand, it was the new instrument he was about to try before he leaned in for the kiss, he brought it down hard on her left collarbone.

Shepard let go immediately, crying out in pain gasping for breath. Hearing her bone crack she knew it was broken. _Stupid Shepard, stup…d fuuk. that, If…dyin…gonna..hurt…him._

The man stepped back grabbing at his mouth. He pulled his hand away thick with blood. "Son of a bitch! He murmured. He slammed the hammer down hard on her right shin, and then walked away toward the bag by the door.

Her body jolted when her shin was struck. Her arms and legs flailed as much as restrained limbs can flail. The bone crunching sound reminded her of a sound she experienced as a child. T.J. showed it to her. They both had a favorite brand of cereal. He taught her to take a mouth full of the crunchy cereal, close each hand over each ear and chew. Her shin splintering reminded her of that sound. _I'm gonna die here, Lia..ra_

* * *

Both sky cars landed, the occupants exiting quickly. All seven huddled together to ensure everyone knew what the other was doing. The only one that would stay outside was Dr. Chakwas. She had her bag ready in case it was needed and she knew not to enter the warehouse until contacted on her omni-tool.

As they approached the warehouse, they saw one sky car, and no guards. Garrus, James and Liara were the first to enter the warehouse. Sweeping to the right they stayed in a tight group. Ashley and her team entered seconds later sweeping left. Both groups moving silently and swiftly.

* * *

He pulled out a mirror from his bag to look at his tongue, it felt like it was hanging by a thread, but upon inspection he was relieved to see it was intact. He could not stop the bleeding; he figured he would need stitches. "You fuckin' bitch!" He walked toward Shepard with determination.

Garrus raised his hand to halt his group. "Did you hear that?"

"Sounded like it came from over there," said Liara.

Garrus signaled to Ashley, they also heard what sounded like a male voice, it was mumbled but they knew they were not alone. Garrus signaled for them to follow.

"You are going to pay for that." Shepard felt a heat along her right hip, she thought she was too weak to scream, she was wrong.

Hearing the gut-wrenching scream Liara bolted.

"Liara!" Garrus said in a raised whisper. He and James followed as fast as they could.

Ashley, hearing the scream saw Liara bolt in its direction. She and her men moved.

"Yes Shepard yes! Let me hear you scream! I love it! Her leg was on fire. Trying to move it only brought more sharp stabs of pain. The instrument was still in her when she saw blue.

Pushing the knife in further, his goal was to hit her bone. His smile grew when he finally hit resistance.

Liara entered the room in a run with her biotics at the ready. She slammed the man away from Shepard, his body careening against the wall. She didn't bother with the man, her concern was Shepard. What she saw took her breath away.

James and Garrus were the next to enter the room. James saw the asari standing by the table, he saw a man slumped against the wall, he approached the man.

Liara screamed "Get Karin, get Karin now!"

Liara could not believe what she was seeing. Shepard was strapped to a table; blood was dripping off both sides of it forming crimson pools on the floor. Liara wasn't sure if she was dead or alive as she ran to her.

"Oh Goddess, Goddess Elly, Elly can you hear me?" Liara could see the belt on Shepard's face, she leaned over her in hopes the commander's eyes were open, they were fluttering. "Elly, Elly can you hear me?"

_Who…is that…Liara?_

She felt a hand on her forehead, instantly Shepard knew it was Liara. Completely relieved that Liara was not locked somewhere in another room, Shepard let her eyes close.

"Help me get this off!" Liara yelled, as she couldn't make her hands move the way she wanted because they were shaking so bad. "Elly, stay with me, open your eyes!"

Ashley and her men entered the room. Ashley was the next person to approach the table. Focusing on the task in front of her, Ashley did not allow herself to take in the broken form that lay in front of her. She moved her hands toward where the belt was fastened, "here I got it." Ashley carefully removed the belt off of Shepard's face. Dried blood looked fresh again as she removed it from her skin.

"Open your eyes Elly, stay with me!" begged Liara.

…_en. …eyes….me. Open…eyes.._

Shepard's eyes fluttered once more.

Liara leaned over kissing her forehead. "That's it Elly, it's Liara, you are safe now you are safe."

Liara didn't notice Curtis next to her working to remove Shepard's wrist and ankle restraints while Ashley moved to unhook the other side.

"Curtis, help me with this," said Ashley as she motioned to the belt that held Shepard's hips. The belt was fastened tightly, but the slick blood was making it hard to grip the buckle to unfasten it.

Gritting his teeth Curtis said "I can't get it, as his hands slipped off the buckle for the third time.

"Here use this, I found it in the bastard's bag," said Griggs as he handed Curtis one of many towels he had in his hand. The other towels Griggs used to put pressure on Shepard's stomach and hip.

Curtis wiped his hands then the buckle and used the towel to unhook the belt.

In the meantime Garrus and James were checking the slumped man. Checking for a pulse, there was none, his neck was broken. James was checking his pockets, all he found were two keys, one looked like they could belong to the sky car that was parked outside; the other looked like it could fit the lock on the door to the room.

"Li..ra?" slurred Shepard.

"Yes, Elly, I'm here we are here to help you, stay with me." Liara could not stop the tears from falling. Liara had a hand on Shepard's forehead and the other in Shepard's left hand.

"Yo.. ok..y?"

"Am I okay?" Liara said as she lightly kissed Shepard on her cheek, "I am fine Elly." _Goddess._

Coughing Shepard winced in pain, breathing was getting harder. "mmm dying.."

Liara's heart sank, "You are not dying do you hear me Shepard. You hang on, you stay with me!" Liara's voice was trembling, her hands were shaking.

Shepard's eyes fluttered shut.

"No, Elly you stay with me!"

"Let me see her," said Dr. Chakwas as she crossed the room.

"Keep pressure on those wounds," she said to Griggs and Curtis who were holding towels on her body.

The first injury Chakwas saw was the one in Shepard's right hip and leg. The knife was still embedded. Handing her bag to Curtis, she took over his job of holding the towel on the wound. "In my bag is a white box. Open that for the medi-gel and bandages please." Curtis did what he was told. "We cannot remove the knife as it could cause more bleeding." She applied the medi-gel and wrapped the leg and hip area as best she could. She secured the blade of the knife to decrease its movement for when they had to move her.

"Elly, Elly can you hear me?" asked Liara.

No response.

Kissing her forehead, Liara stroked Elly's hair, "We are all here Elly, you are safe now. No one is going to hurt you again, can you hear me?"

Next the doctor moved to the next most threatening injury, her stomach. The towel Griggs was holding was almost soaked through. "Keep your hands there," she said to Griggs. With her own hands she coaxed his off of the stomach with hers ever so slightly to see what was under the towel.

In a very calm voice, Chakwas said, "Hand me the medi-gel." Curtis still having it in hand gave it to her. Every time she wiped away the blood on Shepard's stomach new blood took its place. She counted four long cuts across the commander's abdomen. She quickly applied the medi-gel, and then worked to bandage the woman's stomach.

All Shepard heard were slurred voices; she did not know what was going on. She felt she was drowning. She thought she heard Liara, thought she could feel her, but she did not trust her mind she could not trust her senses. _Tired…so…tir.. _

Shepard could feel someone touching her stomach, thinking he was still there, she mustered what strength she had left, "Get off me!" she yelled as she bolted upwards.

Chakwas firmed her hold on the commander's stomach, "HOLD HER!"

Before anyone could push her down Shepard did their job for them, she fell back losing consciousness.

"Elly? Elly! Oh Goddess Karin!"

Finishing with the stomach, Chakwas asked "Have the medics been called?"

"I called them," said James, "they should be here soon, I will go and wait for them," he turned and left the room.

Chakwas checked Shepard's pupils, both dilated and reactive to light, which was a good thing. Checking for other injuries, the doctor slowly moved her hands over Shepard's body, starting with her neck, feeling for any cuts, or anything out of the ordinary. She could feel Shepard's broken collarbone, it felt as if an entire section of bone was gone. She moved her hands along Shepard's ribs and thought to herself that one or two could be cracked. Skipping down to the legs, she first check Shepard's left leg then the right. When she reached Shepard's right shin she felt it concave in. She cut away the pant leg in order to see the shin. The shin was a beautiful mess of purple, blue and black, an imprint could be seen on the skin. Her shin was completely shattered; it looked like it collapsed in on itself.

"Holy shit," said Ashley before she caught herself. Liara's face turned a paler shade of blue. Ashley moved to Liara's side with an apology in her eyes.

"Elly, can you hear me?" Fresh tears were streaming down Liara's cheeks. She didn't want to believe how broken Shepard's body was, didn't want to believe that once again she was faced with losing the commander.

"The Skipper's tough Liara," said Ashley as she gave a slight squeeze to the asari's shoulder.

Seeing the doctor taking Shepard's pulse, Liara asked, "What it is Karin?"

"Her pulse is very weak Liara, she has lost a lot of blood, and we need to get her to a hospital right away.

"They are landing now," said Garrus, "James is showing them in."

"She's gonna make it though right Doc?" asked Ashley.

"What I can say for sure is the commander is the toughest woman I know. If anyone can survive this she can."

The medics entered the room. Doctor Chakwas let them know she was a medical doctor and what was needed. She supervised the moving of Shepard's body from the table to the stretcher and followed them out.

"Where are you taking her?" asked James as they passed.

"There is an emergency room in town, it's the only one, address is 552 Chester Street," said one of the medics.

"I am riding with you, "said Chakwas, it was a statement not a request.

"We will be right behind ya doc," said James.

Liara looked like she was about to pass out. Ashley moved her arm around the asari's waist just as her legs buckled. Catching her, "Hey, help me guys," Ashley with her own legs still feeling weak was not able to hold on to Liara too long, Griggs was close enough to quickly help.

"Okay, here we go, let's sit ya down over here," said Griggs as he lowered Liara to the floor away from the table and the blood.

Liara's eyes looked straight ahead, not moving, her cheeks were streaked with remnants of cried tears. Ashley sat next to her with her arms around her. "She's going to be alright Liara, you wait and see."

The asari did not respond.

"Who the hell is this guy?" asked James.

Nodding toward Liara and Ashley, Garrus all but rebuked James' question with a stern look.

Garrus approached Ashley, "Why don't you take Liara to the hospital, James, Curtis and I will follow you there shortly."

"Sounds good Garrus, thanks."

Griggs had not wandered far and he bent down to help Liara to her feet. She was not at all steady. Garrus assisted Ashley up. "Thanks Garrus." Her legs were shaking but Ashley was able to move on her own. Griggs tried to assist Liara, but she was not really helping, he finally decided to carry the asari to the sky car. Liara's unfocused eyes just stared straight ahead.

"Garrus, if you need any help with the authorities, just tell them it is Spectre business and where to find me," said Ashley.

"Will do Ashley, take care of her," said Garrus.

After they were out of the room James turned to Garrus, "So who the fuck is this guy?"


	14. Chapter 14

She was first aware of a steady beeping as the fog slowly cleared from her mind. Sitting up she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Easy, Liara lay still."

Lying back trying to remember, Liara slowly opened her eyes. "What, where's Shepard?"

"She is here Liara," the asari recognized the voice as Dr. Karin Chakwas. "She is okay."

Liara placed a hand to her head as to push the fog away from her mind completely. It wasn't really working. "What happened?" she asked closing her eyes against the light in the room.

"Here take this,"

Liara felt something against her lips; she parted them and sucked in the cool liquid.

"You went into shock Liara. Griggs carried you to the sky car and by the time you got here you had passed out."

"I…I don't remember."

"That is not uncommon. Apparently Spectre Williams was very adamant with the staff that they put you in the same room as the commander. Unconventional as it is, she would not take no for an answer. She knew you would want to be close to her."

Liara able to sit up now, the fog clearing glances around the room for the first time.

Following her gaze, the doctor asked "Do you want me to tell you her injuries?"

From their vantage point Liara could only see the right side of the commander. She was lying unconscious on a bed surrounded by machines. She had a mask on her face. She could see the commander's right leg was elevated, encased in something, but what it was she did not know. Shepard looked so still, not as if sleeping, she looked lifeless.

Feeling the heat behind her eyes, "Please," was all she could say.

"She was in surgery for a little over five hours. She lost a lot of blood Liara, her heart stopped twice while getting the bleeding under control."

Liara raised her hand over her mouth at the news. _Oh Goddess_

"The doctors were able to start her heart and stabilize her. She had multiple blood transfusions. Her most severe injuries were her knife wounds. Part of her colon had to be removed, her liver and stomach were punctured, but they were repaired. Her appendix was also removed due to the damage.

Seeing Liara's eye widened and hearing a gasp, Dr. Chakwas place her hand on Liara's shoulder. "She is okay Liara. Humans can live without their appendix. And the removal of part of her colon will not impact her bodily functions.

"Thank the Goddess," said Liara as she covered the doctor's hand with her own.

The doctor continued, "The damage to her right hip and leg was my main concern. The wound was very deep. The doctors were able to repair the damage, but she may have muscle weakness. Physical therapy will help with that and I am guessing that the nanites Cerberus implanted will repair her to where it will not be an issue. That device on her shin is actually restructuring her tibia bone. It was shattered as was part of her collarbone. That has already been fused and repaired. She will only have soreness for a few days."

"How long will see need to stay here?"

"Well I am sure once she wakes up she will want to leave. Her tibia reconstruction should be completed tonight. I would say she should stay at least a week to make sure the damage to her abdomen heals up. But I suspect she won't want to stay that long. So best case scenario I would say is day after tomorrow with bed rest for at least a week after discharge."

"And what about the baby?"

"I'm afraid it is too soon to tell. I do not know if the drugs that you were darted with will have an impact, the recent stress you have been under, all we can do right now is wait and see. You are very healthy Liara, I am not concerned," said Chakwas and she looked Liara in the eye.

"May I see her?"

"Of course."

The doctor helped Liara stand. Testing her footing the asari was able to walk the few steps to a chair adjacent to the commander's bed.

"I will leave the two of you alone. I am going to get you something to eat from the cafeteria, please drink this while I am gone," said the doctor as she handed Liara a glass of water.

"Thank you Karin, for everything." Liara studied Elly's body. She flashed back to when she opened the container that held her remains when she gave her body to Cerberus to be rebuilt. Shaking the memory from her head she reached for Elly's hand. Gently stroking it she found comfort in the steady beeping of the machine that represented the commander's heartbeat, it was steady and strong.

"Goddess Elly, I love you so much. Please come back to me."

* * *

Lying still afraid to open her eyes, the commander believed she was still in the locked room strapped onto a table. Her restraints felt different somehow. She heard what sounded like two people talking, but could only hear murmurs. She felt someone coming near her. She kept her breath steady as she was aware now that the beeping sound was that of her heartbeat. _Why did he bring in a heart monitor? To see how long it would take to kill me maybe? _

Shepard felt a familiar soft touch on her hand. The incredible care used to hold it between two hands, the soft familiar caressing. Then she heard her voice, it was Liara. _Liara?_

Shepard waited to see if her mind was playing tricks on her. She heard her voice again then felt her hand on her forehead. _It's okay Shepard, it's Liara it's really Liara, open your eyes._

* * *

"Elly, can you hear me?" Liara stroked the commander's forehead then leaned over and gave it a light kiss.

"hmm L…ara?"

"Yes Elly, it's me, It's Liara." Liara leaned in and kissed her forehead once more. "Oh Goddess, thank the Goddess. You are safe now honey, you are safe."

Shepard opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful blue beauty in front of her. "Hey," she said.

Letting out a breath Liara replied, "Hey yourself," the worry seemed to fade away and she managed a smile.

"You forgot a spot," said Elly.

"What?"

Elly moved her free hand and pointed to her lips.

Liara's smile grew, "Oh did I now?" she teased.

Elly returned the smile with her half lidded eyes and only nodded, pursing her lips in anticipation.

Liara was more than pleased to comply; she leaned over and softly kissed her bondmate. Elly moved her hand behind Liara's head to deepen the kiss. After what felt like minutes, Liara was the first to break away. Bringing her own hand to her lips as if to lock in the memory and taste of the kiss, Liara sat down, "You need to save your strength Elly, and there is time for plenty of that later."

"You are such a kill joy sometimes you know that T'Soni," smiled Elly as she gently squeezed the asari's hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck, it backed up then hit me again. What is aaghh!"

Liara stood, placing her hand on Elly's shoulders to make her lay back down. "Stop Elly, don't try to sit up."

Gritting her teeth, Elly sank back down on the bed, taking in deep breaths to help deal with the sudden pain.

"You need to stay still Elly," said Liara.

The stars were not clearing from her eyes, her mind confused, Elly felt like she was slipping. Instinctively she grabbed for Liara, "Liara!"

"It's okay Elly, I'm here," Liara quickly grabbed Elly's hand as she kept her other hand on her shoulder.

Her heartbeat racing as indicated by the machine, Liara was starting to grow concerned. "Elly, you need to calm down."

"What's happening? What is on my leg, where am I!"

Elly was panicking, Liara did not know why; she just knew it was not good. The machine was beeping a loud warning noise now. Liara was trying to hold Elly down who was only fighting her to get up.

"Elly you are safe now, you are safe, can you hear me?"

The doctors and nurses entered the room. "Give us room!" barked one of the doctors. Liara felt a pair of hands on her shoulders to guide her out of the way. She wanted to stay, but knew she needed to back up.

Shepard was screaming now the doctors and nurses trying to hold her, "Let me go, let me go you bastard, I'm gonna fuckin' kill you!" Trying to get out of bed, one of the doctors injected something into one of the tubes attached to her arm. Whatever it was took immediate effect. She slumped back in the bed, her breathing started to slow and her heartbeat was returning to normal. The doctors checked her stomach, fresh blood was pooling under the bandages.

"What's happened?" asked Dr. Chakwas as she entered the room. She quickly set down the tray of food she brought for Liara and stood by the asari and nurse. She placed her hand on Liara's back, what happened Liara?"

"She woke up, we were talking and then she I don't know, she, she started screaming."

Chakwas nodded to the nurse, the nurse stepped away so Chakwas could put her arm around the asari. "She is going to be okay Liara. She probably got confused the drugs she is on are very powerful."

"Goddess, she was fine one minute and then the-"bringing her hands to her face Liara sobbed.

"It's okay Liara; she is going to be okay."

The doctors finished up with the commander and one of them stopped to speak with Chakwas and Liara, while the other doctor and nurses left the room. "She's okay. She just opened one of her wounds, but we got the bleeding under control. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Liara repeated to him what she had said to Chakwas.

"Well from what you have told me about how she was restrained, she might have gotten confused and thought she was still in the room. I don't blame her; she is still restrained in a way. We had to give her something to sleep so she wouldn't hurt herself. The sedative won't last too long. If this happens again, we may need to keep her sedated to allow her wounds to heal."

Seeing the look of concern on Liara's face, the doctor placed his hand on her shoulder, "She is going to fine Dr. T'Soni. We will cross that bridge if and when it comes"

Wiping away her tears, Liara only nodded.

"I'll be back to check on her in a couple of hours."

"Thank you Dr. Reed," said Chakwas.

"Anytime, Dr. Chakwas," he said as he left the room.

Chakwas turned her attention to Liara who would not take her eyes off Shepard. "Here Liara you need to eat something, you have to keep up your strength." When Liara did not reply, Chakwas squeezed her shoulder, "Liara."

The asari seemed to snap out of it and looked at Chakwas. "Sorry, Karin, what did you say?"

"Get in bed doctor's orders and eat."

"But-"

"No buts about it. Shepard will be asleep for awhile I suggest you eat and do the same. You need your strength Liara."

Liara eased into the bed taking a few bites of food. She had asked Karin to check on Elly and by the time she returned, which was about one minute, the asari was sound asleep.

* * *

_I can control them don't you see. Look at the power I wield! _

_We are gonna have some fun you and I_

_You did good child_

_Survive_

Shepard snapped awake, sweating trying to catch her breath, she felt a hand on her shoulder, heard a voice, but did not know what was going on. She felt like crap, could hardly move she felt trapped. Eyes darting around, unable to catch her breath, she felt hands on her face. She tried to recoil but they stayed on her face, _Where AM I? _She heard a fast beeping sound, she saw a shade of blue appear in front of her eyes. She couldn't focus, she wanted out, she couldn't move, needed to move. Tried to swat away the hands, _Get off me, get OFF me, Get your HANDS OFF ME!_ Dizzy now, heavy, can't move, Liara where's Liara, darkness, nothing.

* * *

"I'm afraid we are going to have to keep her sedated," said Dr. Reed. The doctor was checking on the commander when she woke suddenly. Both he and Dr. T'Soni tried to calm her; it was obvious to him that the commander had no idea where she was. He sedated her so as not to hurt herself.

Liara was visibly shaking; Dr. Reed moved to place her into the chair next to the commander's bed. "Are you feeling alright Dr. T'Soni?"

No reply.

The doctor took her pulse, it was slightly elevated, and the asari looked pale. "Dr. T'Soni," he was firmer this time.

No reply.

"Liara!" he squeezed her hands.

Blinking she tried to focus. "What, I am here," she said not really thinking of her reply.

"Liara, can you look at me please?" said Dr. Reed.

Gaining focus now Liara realized she was sitting. Confused, she looked at the human man that knelt before her. "What.. what has happened?"

"Liara can you hear me?"

"Yes, of course I can, is it Elly?"

"No Liara. This is about you. How are you feeling?"

"Me, I am fine."

"You are not fine, you are shaking, your pulse is high and your blood pressure is elevated. When was the last time you ate?"

"I…"

Dr. Reed looked at the tray of food by Dr. T'Soni's bed, it was hardly touched. "Dr. T'Soni, you get in bed right now."

"Excuse me?" surprised by his abrupt tone.

Grabbing her softly by the arms, Dr. Reed coaxed Liara into bed. "I want you in bed and I will get you something to eat Dr. T'Soni. I can only imagine how hard this must be on you watching what the commander is going through, but you are not doing anyone any favors by not taking care of yourself. What will she do to me when she wake ups and finds you bed ridden because of exhaustion?"

Liara got into bed as ordered. "I am sorry Dr. Reed, I …"

"Don't apologize Dr. T'Soni, just stay put. I will be right back."

Liara was left alone, left to her own thoughts. _What if she doesn't get better? When will we have our happiness? Must she suffer so much, must I? _Feeling a pang of guilt at her self pity Liara was tired. Tired of visiting hospitals or medi-bays, tired of seeing her bondmate bloody and broken. Tired of thinking she won't really have a future. She felt guilty having these thoughts. It was not Shepard's fault of course that she was kidnapped and tortured, she certainly didn't ask for it. But Liara didn't ask for this either. All she wanted was to turn back time, be at the cabin with Elly, be in her arms again. _You will get her back Liara, do not lose hope._

"Here you are Dr. T'Soni," said Dr. Reed as he set down a plate of food. "You are to eat everything on this plate and I will stay here until you do." He said as he walked over to the commander to check her vitals.

She knew not to argue, Liara started to eat happy for the distraction from her thoughts.

"The restructuring is nearly complete on her tibia, if you want to you can help me remove the device when you are finished eating."

"I am hardly qualified," she replied as she continued to eat. Liara didn't realize how hungry she was. _I may need another plate._

"I just need you to be my second pair of hands, no qualifications needed for that," he smiled as he watched the asari eat. The asari are very beautiful people and Liara was no different.

Feeling his eyes on her, Liara looked up. _Am I eating too fast? _"I didn't realize how hungry I was."

Realizing he got caught staring, the doctor looked down and laughed a little. "Let me get you some more, I have a feeling this is the first you have eaten all day." Before she could protest, he left the room quickly to retrieve another tray.

* * *

"Yep, it is official, you were hungry," smiled Dr. Reed.

"I am a little embarrassed," said Liara as she finished the last bite of her second dinner.

"I trust you are feeling better?"

"I am yes thank you doctor."

"You can call me Kyle," said Dr. Reed.

"Then please call me Liara."

"I feel I need to apologize Liara."

"For what?"

"I believe you caught me staring at you earlier and I am sorry for that. You are a beautiful woman, I meant no disrespect."

Taken off guard by his forwardness Liara did not respond.

"Geez listen to me, I sound like a stalker or something. I guess what I meant to say is that you remind me of my late wife. I really did not mean to upset you or make you uncomfortable, but I did want to address it, it will not happen again."

Feeling at ease Liara said, "I am sorry to hear that, about your wife I mean. Was she an asari?"

"She was, but it's some of your gestures; they remind me of her sometimes. She died a little over four months now in the reaper war. I was here helping with the wounded. She was trying to get here and…" his voice trailed off.

"I am so sorry Kyle."

"Thank you Liara, again I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Are you ready to assist me?"

Remembering about the devise on Shepard's leg, she said "Yes of course."

Checking the devise, Dr. Reed satisfied it completed its task he started to remove it. "Her tibia is stronger now. This devise rebuilds the bone reinforcing it. She will be able to walk and run without any problems, here hold this." He handed the outer casing to Liara.

"That is good news."

Dr. Reed heard the sadness in her voice as he continued to remove the devise. "If you feel the need to talk with anyone about anything Liara, I can give you a few names."

"Excuse me" she did not say it accusingly.

Removing the rest of the device from Shepard's leg, he looked at the asari. "It may not be my place to say, but you seem to have a lot on your mind Liara, I can only imagine the ordeal you and the commander have been through. I am merely suggesting names of a few of my colleagues, they can maybe help."

"Thank you Kyle, but I am fine."

"Okay, just let me know," he didn't push it. He removed the commander's leg from the sling that was elevated from the ceiling. "Can you hand me a couple of those pillows please?" he motioned to some extra pillows on a nearby chair by the window of the room.

"Of course."

He placed the pillows under the commander's knee. "We just keep the leg slightly elevated until tomorrow then it won't be necessary." He reached up and unhooked the sling from the ceiling. "Thanks for your help."

"Thank you Kyle."

"Okay, I am going to leave now. I will check back in the morning. You get some rest." The doctor grabbed the dinner trays before leaving the room.

Liara moved next to Elly's bed. Taking her hand she gently caressed Shepard's forehead before leaning over to her ear "I love you Elly, you are safe now, please come back to me."

"Liara?"

"Elly?" Liara felt Elly's hand brush up against her hip and she took it in both of her hands kissing it. "How are you feeling?"

"No, I want to know how are you doing. You look tired Liara, am I still keeping you up?"

_Always first to blame yourself. _Looking into her emerald green eyes "I just miss you in my arms Elly, you need to focus on getting better."

"I miss you too Liara, I love you ya know," she said squeezing her hand.

"I love you too Elly."

Elly looked around, then down at her body. "What happened to my leg?"

Blinking back the tears that were forming in her eyes, Liara cleared her throat before replying "There was a restructuring devise on your shin that has been removed."

"Oh yeah?"

"It restructured your tibia bone."

Shepard could hear the sound her shin made when the man struck her as if it just happened; she winced a little at the thought.

"Elly, are you in pain?" Liara saw the wince.

"No, no, not really, just thinking."

Liara knew not to push. She could only imagine what her love was thinking about as she seemed to be herself for the first time after rescuing her from the locked room.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

"It feels longer. I feel like crap. Have you been here the whole time?" asked Elly as she stroked Liara's cheek.

"I have."

"Are you taking care of yourself and our little blue one?"

Liara could not hold back her tears.

"Liara what is it? Is it the baby? Are you alright?" Elly tried to sit up winching at the movement.

"Elly what are you doing, lie still."

"Come here Liara, please. I want to hold you, tell me what's going on." Elly moved over to make room for Liara to lay on her left side away from her injured hip and leg.

"But Elly-"

"No buts Liara, please."

Liara slowly and gently laid next to the commander. Liara on her side, carefully placed her arm on Elly's torso. "Is this too much?"

Elly had her left arm around Liara, "Just a little, try up a little."

Liara moved her arm up a little.

"There that's good."

"You sure? You don't sound convincing."

"Let's just lay here a minute. Please tell me why you are crying Liara, you can tell me anything. Is it the baby?"

"No our baby is fine. It is just stress. I will be fine."

"Now who is not sounding convincing," said Elly squeezing Liara's shoulders.

Liara lost herself at the touch and she hugged Elly.

"Ooww"

Shifting to her elbow, Liara said "Oh Goddess Elly I am so sorry, are you alright?"

"I'm good," she said through clenched teeth.

"You are not good, this was a bad idea, I cannot believe I hugged you, I am so sorry." Liara said as she moved to get off the bed, but was stopped by Shepard's firm grip. "Elly, you let me go."

"Not a chance T'Soni. Just try again, but before you lay back down, please kiss me."

"You… what am I going to do with you."

"Anything you want once I am out of this bed."

"Elly!"


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't"

"You CAN!"

"I need a break"

"Give me ONE more"

Pushing her leg with all her might the commander grunted to help with one last push.

"Good, good."

Covered in sweat taking deep breaths Shepard just completed her third physical therapy session. "I th..thought this supposed to …get … easier," Shepard said in a ragged voice.

"It may not feel like it is, but it is. You just did twice as much as yesterday; I'd say that is a pretty big improvement. Here ya go," said Clark as she handed the commander a towel.

"You been doing your core training exercises?"

Wiping away the sweat from her face and neck Shepard replied, "Yes."

"You sure about that?"

Letting out a deep breath Shepard said, "They hurt like hell Clark," her tone was not a happy one.

"The longer you put it off Shepard, the worse the pain will be. You need to be back in fighting shape."

"Please spare me the speech," she said as she took a swig of water.

"Look at me," Clark moved to the chair next to her bed. Shepard met her eyes. Clark could tell she was tired, had seen a lot, had survived a lot, but that did not change her resolve and what she was about to tell the commander. "You want a family right Shepard?"

"What are you getting at Clark?" her tone turning dark.

"What muscles do you think you use when you lift a child, when you walk, when you run, when you sit. You need to do them."

"I heard you."

"I want you to give me ten, right now."

"No," Shepard's eyes were down cast.

"Come on, you can do it."

"I fuckin' said no now leave me the FUCK ALONE!"

"Elly what is going on?" asked Liara as she hurried over to her bed.

_Shit_

"Janice are you alright?"

"What are you asking her for?" scowled Shepard, "She wasn't the one who was tortured."

"That is quite enough out of you Elly," said Liara with a firm look even though her heart sank. "You mind telling me what is going on?"

"It's okay Liara," said Clark.

"I do not agree."

Grabbing her items Clark said "Shepard, if you want out of here later today you need to do those exercises, I will be back in 30 minutes, you take your break then its back to work," she turned and walked out of the room.

Shepard gave no reply.

Liara looked at Shepard, damp with sweat. She did not like the look in her eyes, the look of sadness, tiredness, defeat. _Be strong Liara. _

"You mind telling me what that was about?" ask Liara in a serious tone.

"No," Shepard said with attitude as she swung her legs over the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I need a shower," before Liara could help her, Shepard moved off the bed. Her right leg buckled. Reaching for the nearby chair, the commander missed it and fell to the floor. "Aaghh!"

"Elly!" Liara knelt over.

Clutching her right leg, Shepard pushed Liara's hands away, "Don't," Liara reached again, "don't I said!"

Liara moved back a few paces without saying a word. She knew Shepard was hurting, but she forced herself to wait.

In a half sit now, Shepard tried to slow her breathing. Her stomach, hip and leg were screaming at her, she was shaking, cold from the veil of sweat than drenched her body. She knew she could not get up. She would not look at Liara. She hated feeling helpless. She tried to scoot herself back to the wall to rest her stomach muscles, but shifting with her arms sent waves of pain through her torso. _I can't do this, I can't. I'm so fuckin' tired, I can't._

"I can't," she tried to move, but couldn't, tried to will herself to move, but was too exhausted. "Can you help me please Liara?"

Liara closed her eyes in relief. This was the hardest thing the asari has ever had to do, wait for Shepard to ask for help. It broke her heart. But she had to be strong. The physical therapist Janice Clark pulled Liara aside after the second PT session. Told her that in her experience people with severe injuries such as Shepard's the patient may start questioning their own ability, would want to sink into depression because of the pain, would give up. Liara never thought the commander as someone who would give up, but she was starting to see it. Liara even argued with Clark, argued that with everything she had been through that she deserved a rest, but Clark cautioned that there was a difference between taking a break and taking a rest. Of course Shepard deserved both, but if she rested now she may never fully recover physically or mentally. When she asked what she was supposed to do, Clark told Liara to be patient, to be caring despite the resistance Shepard would bring. Clark told her that it would take more patience than she ever thought she had, to keep the end in mind. Clark told Liara to picture her and Shepard together somewhere in perfect happiness, to picture this place when times got difficult. Liara was doing that right now, until she heard Elly ask for help.

Kneeling next to her "I got you," Liara placed her arm under Shepard's legs, and the other around her shoulders. She lifted the commander and placed her back in the bed. Liara started to back away but Elly would not let go. Her body started shaking with sobs, "I can't….can't do this…Li…ara".

Liara just held her tight, she let Elly cry. It wasn't until her sobs turned to sniffles that she finally replied, "You can."

* * *

Shepard stayed in the hospital for three more days. She insisted, until she could get a handle on her pain and her exercises, she did not want to leave until she knew that she was stronger physically and mentally. She also insisted that Liara return to the cabin. She didn't want Liara stuck in the hospital day after day; she wanted her home sleeping through the night, taking care of herself and their unborn baby. "It's only for a few days Liara, you need to relax, you need to rest."

"Are you ready to be rid of us Shepard?" asked Clark as she entered the room. Shepard was pacing in the room looking a little uneasy.

"Hey Clark," I'm just waiting for Liara to pick me up and to get my official discharge. She hugged the physical therapist. "I wanted to thank you for kicking my butt."

Returning the hug, "You are more than welcome. You nervous?"

"Me nervous, no." _Yeah that was real convincing Shepard._

"Okay commander, whatever you say."

"Actually someone is stopping-," before she could finish her sentence Admiral Hackett entered the room. Clark saw Shepard stand at attention and salute before turning around to see the man in his dress blues.

Hackett returned the salute, "At ease Commander."

Janice Clark suddenly felt very out of place. She did not know what to do. Shepard saw the look on her face and leaned forward to whisper, "Now who's nervous?" as she stepped past Clark to shake hands with Hackett. "Good to see you Sir."

"You are looking good Shepard. I am glad I was able to stop by before you resumed your shore leave."

"Sir, this is Janice Clark, Clark this is Admiral Hackett."

They shook hands. Clark seemed a bit star struck. "I hear you would make a great drill sergeant Clark," said Hackett.

Shepard could only smile as Clark seemed to just stare at the man. Trying to decide if she should let Clark continue to make a fool of herself as she continued to stare or if she should help the poor woman, she placed her arm around her and said "That's right Sir, tougher than N7 I would say." This seemed to snap Clark out of the clouds; she managed to extend a hand.

"Just doing my job Sir," said Clark.

Smiling, Hackett shook the offered hand. "I and the Alliance thank you Ms. Clark."

"Oh please, you can call me Janice."

"Janice. Can you please excuse us?"

Her hand lingering in his, she let go, "Of course," and walked out of the room completely embarrassed.

Hackett and Shepard exchanged a smile. "I think she is smitten Sir."

"Yeah, yeah, keep it up Shepard."

Sensing a more serious subject was about to be broached, Shepard straightened a little waiting for him to speak.

The smile on his face faded a little before he spoke. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good Sir, Almost 100%."

"That's good, that's good to hear."

"What is it Sir?"

"I am sorry you had to endure this Elly, It is very good to see you up and around."

Surprised at hearing him use her first name and at his concern, Shepard fought the heat behind her eyes. "Thank you Sir."

Straightening his posture he continued, "I wanted to let you know that the Mass Relay rebuilding is almost complete. We hope to start field tests in the next week."

"That's great Sir."

"I hate to ask this of you Shepard, but have you given any more thought on where you want to be posted?"

"I'm afraid not Sir, no."

"Well, with the Relay reconstruction almost complete you have quite a few more options. I wanted to let you know."

"Thank you Sir."

"I have also approved your shore leave extension request. I did not identify an end date."

"Sir?"

"Take as much time as you need Shepard, another month, another three months, I don't care. You take what you need; the Alliance is not going anywhere."

"I don't know what to say."

"No need to say anything. You deserve this." Hackett walked toward the window to look outside. "If I may ask you a personal question?"

"Sir."

"Did my invitation get lost in the mail Commander?"

"I'm sorry?"

When he turned toward her he had a big smile on his face, "The wedding? I had to hear about it from Lieutenant Vega."

Feeling herself go a bit pale Shepard was at a loss for words.

Happy to have rattled the commander in a good way, Hackett placed his hand on her shoulder, "its okay Elly, I know you had your mind on other matters."

Seeing his smile, Shepard let out her breath, smiling herself, "Actually Sir, We were hoping you would do the honors and perform the ceremony?"

"I would be honored Commander."

"Thank you Sir."

Patting her shoulder he stepped back, "You take care Elly, I will see you in a few weeks."

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir."

* * *

"I thought I would never see this place again," said Shepard as she entered the cabin Liara right behind.

"I think you staying here the past few days did you good T'Soni, you are looking good."

Liara blushed at the compliment. She was well rested and very, very happy to see Shepard in such good spirits. "You were right Elly as much as I hate to admit it."

Smiling Elly embraced the asari. Finding her lips she pressed firmly holding Liara close. "I missed you so much Liara."

"I missed you too Elly," Liara leaned in for another kiss. Neither wanted to break away, but the need for air forced the issue. "I think you should rest Elly," said Liara as they both held each other each resting their foreheads on one another. Lost in each other's embrace, words were not necessary to soak in each other. The familiar feel of each other, the scent, the knowing that they are together, the terror behind them. They both cried tears of joy, of sorrow, of relief for having survived, for making it through.

Finally trusting her voice Shepard said, "I saw Hackett today before you picked me up."

"Oh?" said Liara as they still held each other.

"He agreed to perform our wedding ceremony." Shepard leaned back to look Liara in the eye, "That is if you still want to get marri…err .. bonded?"

"Of course I do Elly." Liara kissed her again.

Feeling her leg betray her, Elly hand to break away from the kiss, "I need to sit a minute." Liara helped her to the couch.

"You rest Elly; I will make us something to eat."

Rubbing her leg Elly said, "Thank you Liara. He said a couple of other things too," she continued, raising her voice so Liara could hear her.

"What's that?"

"He said the Mass Relays are almost fixed, testing will begin early next week."

Liara walked in and set down a tray of food, sitting on the couch.

"He also said that my shore leave extension has been approved, that I can take as much time as I want."

Unsure of what to say Liara said nothing.

"Hey," Shepard placed a hand on Liara's chin to have the asari look at her. "Tell me."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means I can take as long as I want before I go back to the Alliance."

Fighting the heat behind her eyes, Liara blinked, "Are you going back?"

Shepard looked down, her right hand rubbing at her hip and leg. "I don't know Liara. I think we should talk about it don't you?"

"What's there to talk about?" Liara stood to walk away.

"Please Liara tell me what you want, don't walk away please, talk to me."

"You have a decision to make Shepard; it is as simple as that."

'Feeling the temperature in the room just dropped a few degrees, Shepard siad, "Liara, we don't have to have this discussion now, but we do sooner or later."

"What do you want me to say Shepard?"

"I want to know what you think Liara."

"It is not my place to tell you what to do."

"Damn it Liara!"

"Don't you swear at me! What do you want me to do? Be supportive, say 'do what you want honey'. You have no idea what I went through! To see you bleeding, dying right in front of me to have you push me away when I reach out to you, what do you WANT from me Elly! I feel like all I do is give and give, well I want you safe damn it, I want you with me. I don't want to share you with the world anymore; I don't want you going off on some mission leaving me home alone to worry if you will return. I don't want that life. You want to know how I feel, I am furious! Furious that you want to remain with the military. The same military that you warned for years about the Reapers, the same military who turned their back on you after Cerberus rebuilt you. The same military that put you on trial for saving their asses AGAIN! This feeling you have of owing them, you have paid it Elly, we both have paid it. You want to know what I think. I want you to RETIRE! There I said it. I am selfish, I want you with me, and I want you safe. I want a life. Is that so much to ask! Liara stormed outside and headed for the path that circles the lake.

_Well I asked, _Shepard thought to herself as she got up to follow the asari.

* * *

Shepard made it about a third of the way around the lake before her leg had other ideas. She went the opposite way that Liara did hoping the asari would catch up to her, but she hadn't yet. Shepard found a rock to sit on to wait.

She didn't have her omni-tool with her, but the sun had moved a ways and Shepard was getting nervous that Liara had not shown up yet. _Maybe she is sitting somewhere; maybe she turned around and didn't want to go all the way around the lake. Maybe…get it together Shepard she's fine. She will come back when she is ready._ _Get yourself back to the cabin. _

Shepard stood, the minute she put pressure on her leg, she knew she over exerted herself. She all but had to hop her way back to the cabin.

Seeing the stairs to the deck, Shepard decided to take a break by laying flat on the ground as she caught her breath. Soaked in sweat she was hopping along for a better part of 20 minutes now. _Just a break Shepard, two minutes then you move._

Shepard was right, Liara had doubled back and it was just pure luck that the asari looked to her left as she ascended the deck stairs. She saw Elly on the ground and started to run.

_Get up Shepard get up or else Clark is gonna be mad. _Trying to ignore the constant throbbing in her hip, leg and now torso Shepard tried to sit up.

"Elly! Goddess Elly, what happened?" asked Liara as she knelt beside the commander.

"I'm fine Liara, I-"

"You are not fine, you are soaking wet, pale and shaking. What were you thinking?"

Elly didn't realize just how bad she over did it she was just trying to focus on the cabin, she suddenly felt very tired. "I wanted to talk to Liara, I'm okay really."

Elly felt herself lift off of the ground. Felt the static electricity, she was wrapped in blue. Liara was using her biotics to move her. It felt like heaven. "Are you okay Liara?"

"We can talk when we get inside."

"Liara are you okay?" She didn't reply. "I didn't think you would double back, I was waiting for you, but when you didn't show up I started back, I didn't go far."

"Yes I can see that," her voice was calm, too calm.

"Liara will you please just talk to me," suddenly the blue was gone as Shepard was slowly lowered onto the bed.

"I am going to get your medication and draw you a bath, you stay here."

Relieved to be on a soft surface, Shepard stretched her screaming muscles.

Liara handed her her pills, then went into the bathroom to draw Shepard a bath.

"Liara?"

"What is it?"

I want you to lie down next to me."

"I have to watch the water Elly."

Shepard was tired. She could feel herself slipping into sleep, but didn't allow it. _Liara please listen to me._

She felt Liara undressing her in silence.

"Liara, please."

"Elly you need to rest, we can talk later."

Elly felt weightless again then a warm liquid all over her body. She was in the tub now and Liara was washing her. "I just wanted to talk…"

"Shhhh, you rest Elly, I know. I should not have walked away like that."

"No..no..ssssokay," Elly slurred. "I want to mmmake this decsssion together," Elly was having a hard time keeping her eyes open let alone speak clearly.

Liara lifted Shepard out of tub and suspended her in the air as she carefully dried her off. Liara was not disgusted by the collection of scars that Shepard has had throughout the years. After Cerberus rebuilt her it was odd to the asari to see Shepard with hardly a mark on her skin. That of course did not last long before new scars were added. But to see these scars, to see the damage that was done, to flash back to seeing the love of her life lying lifeless on a table bleeding to death, these scars made her want to cry out at the world, to tell the world they could not have her Shepard anymore. Now to hear about how Shepard may return to the Alliance, Liara was furious, confused and terrified all at the same time. She did not ever want to go through something like this again. And knowing Shepard, danger would not be far from her if she returned to active duty.

Liara gently laid Elly back on the bed. Shepard felt something cool along her hip and leg, Liara had wrapped an ice pack around her. "Will you sssstay?"

"You need to rest Elly."

"Plesssse." Elly reached for the asari. Her hand waiting in anticipation, she finally felt it taken then felt the shift of the bed. Liara snuggled up to her left side. "Thankssss."

"You rest now."

"I'm gonnnnna …retire…Li…ara."

"Close your eyes now, rest, we can talk about it tomorrow" said Liara, she doubted the commander would remember this conversation in the morning, she would not allow herself to hope at the words she just heard.

"You hear….me….mmm gonnnnaaa ….re…tire." Shepard finally gave into her exhaustion. Feeling the asari next to her, she felt safe, protected, she no longer fought the slumber that waited.


	16. Chapter 16

Shepard slept late. When she woke Liara was not in bed and she could see the sun shining in through the family room. "Liara?" _Hmm maybe she is outside_. Shepard did a quick few stretches before getting out of bed to loosen her muscles for the walk to the bathroom. Clark, her physical therapist said that her morning soreness should fade over time. Shepard was especially sore this morning because she overdid it yesterday when she tried to meet Liara around the lake.

Managing her way through her morning routine between having to take small breaks to sit down, Shepard finally emerged from the bathroom dressed and ready for the day. Making her way out to the kitchen she did not see Liara. _Hmm not in the kitchen, not outside, ahhh a note. _

_Running errands be back soon._

Checking the fridge for something to eat the front doorbell rang. Checking the vid phone on the desk, Shepard could see it was Ashley on her doorstep. "Hey Ash! How are ya?" asked the commander as she hugged the human spectre.

"Hey Skipper, I'm good how are you," returning the hug.

"Good, come on in. Can I get you something to eat; I was just about to grab something."

"That's okay; I just ate a little bit ago. Is Liara around?"

"No, she is running errands I guess, she left a note, why what's up?" Shepard asked as she returned to the fridge to make a sandwich.

"Actually, I really just wanted to talk to you Shepard."

Finishing the prep to her sandwich, Shepard grabbed a bite then turned to Ash, "What about?"

"Maybe we should sit down."

"You want something to drink, this sounds serious so I am grabbing a beer hoping to get a little buzz going with my pain meds I'm on," she smiled.

"Uh, water is fine thanks."

Shepard looked the spectre up and down. "You on duty Spectre?"

"Actually I am."

Shepard's mood turning a little south, simply said, "What is this about?" as she grabbed a water for Ashley and a beer for herself along with her sandwich. "Let's go outside."

Ashley noticed the slightest limp in Shepard's walk. If she did not know about the attack she probably would not have noticed it. The two Specters sat on the Adirondack chairs on the deck.

"Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like this Spectre?"

Using the formal 'Spectre' title was not lost on Ashley, she knew by the commander's darkened tone to tread carefully.

"I have been assigned to find your kidnappers," said Ashley.

The commander slowly chewed a bite of her sandwich and followed it by a swig of beer before replying. "I haven't even talked about any of this with my future wife, what makes you think I am going to talk to you about this? Besides, I thought the guy was dead."

_She has no idea, shit_ Ashley thought to herself. "Well, yes… that's right Skipper but the man who…" Shepard would not look at Ashley, "Who hurt you is not the same man who kidnapped you."

_Stay calm Shepard stay calm. I can't believe I am not even one full day out of the hospital and I have to deal with this shit. Ashley is just doing her job, bullshit. _Shepard took a long drink on her beer.

Ashley decided to continue, "Can you tell me what you remember?"

Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath clearly uncomfortable, Shepard replied, "I had a hood on most of the time. All I could see was darkness. No one spoke, except once that I remember. I never saw anyone; I was drugged so I was not awake the whole time, I'm not the best eye witness I'm afraid."

"Did you hear the use of any names by chance?" Ashley continued cautiously.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Damn it Ash, I said No!" said Shepard as she stood to get distance from the Spectre.

"I'm sorry Skipper, I know this is hard."

Turning on a dime, "You have no FUCKIN' clue how hard this is Williams. I –"she cut herself off before saying anything else Shepard was trying to fight the shaking in her body, her anger, her hate. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap," she said in a lighter tone.

"It's okay; I am just sorry I have to ask. I thought it would be easier if you knew the person trying to find the men that took you. If you prefer, I can hand this off to another Spectre."

"Why is a Spectre involved anyway?"

"The Council watches out for their own Shepard, they want to know who did this."

"Oh that's rich. They fuckin' fight me every step of the way, but oh hey, the minute I almost die, sure let's get behind Shepard now because we need her, talk about bullshit," Shepard took one last swig of her beer. She turned to Ashley who was still sitting on the chair, "Alright let's get this over with, what other questions do you have?"

"When you were attacked what do you remember?"

"I was standing about here. I thought it was going to rain that day, don't know if it did. Liara was bringing out a tray of food for lunch. We had been working on wedding plans all morning. I remember turning toward her when I heard her come through the patio door and felt this pain between my shoulder blades. Then everything is black after that."

"So before that day, when you called me about the cigarette butt, had you seen anyone around, anyone that you remember?"

"No. We only left the cabin a few times. I have never seen anyone around the property."

"But you felt something right?"

"Yeah," Shepard flashed to her time with Liara on their picnic. It was sad that the memory of conceiving their child shared a memory of knowing they were being watched.

"Did they feed you?"

"No."

"Give you water?"

"No."

"And you said no one talked to you?"

"Just once."

"What did he say?"

"Like I said, I haven't even talked to Liara about this stuff yet; I don't feel right talking to you about it first."

"Well, maybe you can practice on me."

Shepard gave her a look. "Nice try Spectre."

Ashley tried a different angle. "Did you know that Garrus and I were here when they took you?"

Shepard turned to her shocked, "What?"

"Yeah, we were approaching the front door when we heard Liara scream your name. Garrus ran toward the back here while I tried to go through the front door."

"Wh what happened?"

"I got the same dart you did I suppose. I was about to break down the front door when I got it between the shoulder blades and was out. Garrus was able to wound one of them."

"You're kidding?"

"Unfortunately, one of the men inside the shuttle killed him; we believe it was to prevent him from talking."

"I had no idea. Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine, but I know what you mean, I think I slept for an hour or so with that stuff, it was heavy shit. Liara was out for longer than that."

"What?"

Ashley was surprised to see the shocked look on the commander's face. "You and Liara haven't talked about this stuff at all?"

"No, we have had other things on our minds Ashley. Well was she alright? I mean she seems fine now, is there something she is not telling me?"

Ashley a bit confused now, "I don't think so, like what?"

Shepard ignored the question, "What else? Who was the guy that died?"

"I am actually tracking that down with Feron's help."

"Feron?"

"Yeah, he helped crunch the data, found a lead for us at a hotel in Cheyenne. He figured two of the men were staying there."

"You find anything?"

"Just a receipt that was in the vicinity of the warehouse you were held in."

Sitting back down Shepard thought through what she just heard. "How many were in the shuttle and how they hell did they get a shuttle out here?"

"It was a small class shuttle, and Garrus said there were four total, three in the shuttle and the one that died.

Rubbing her temples with her eyes closed, Shepard said, "My God how many were there?"

"Hi Ashley," said Liara as she walked onto the deck.

"Oh hi Liara," she got up to hug the asari.

Seeing Shepard with her hands to her eyes, Liara asked, "Elly, you okay?"

"Yeah," she stood up and gave Liara a slight kiss, "good to see you."

Liara could see from her expression that Elly was less than happy. Not sure what she just walked in on, she decided to be blunt and ask. "What's going on here Ashley?"

A little flustered, Ashley replied, "I was just asking the Skipper some questions about the kidnapping."

In her calm voice, Liara asked "Why is that?"

"I have been assigned to find her kidnappers."

Liara looked at Shepard to see if she knew anything about it. From the look on her face, Liara could tell she did not. "Must you do this now Ashley, she hasn't even been out of the hospital for a full day?"

_That's my girl, you tell her T'Soni._

"As I told Skipper here, I just needed to ask her a few questions."

It was like watching a tennis match. Each pair of eyes looking to the other to see who would speak next. The tension in the air was rising. Shepard was tired and Liara's anger was ready to burst. To break the ice Shepard was the one who finally spoke, "I didn't realize how many men were involved Liara, did you see anything that day?"

Liara calmed herself. She knew Ashley was just doing her job and with Elly now asking her about it, Liara thought it might be good to discuss it since she and Elly have not done so yet.

Liara sat next to the pair of chairs on the deck. "Let me see. I remember setting down the tray of food then seeing Elly on the ground."

Shepard sat next to Liara and grabbed her hand.

"I saw something on Elly's back. I obviously was hit by a dart as well as I started to get dizzy. That is when I grabbed the dart out of Elly's back then woke up in the bed."

"Do you remember seeing anyone?'

"I remember two men. I remember one pulled the dart out of me; I lied there not moving because I didn't want them to suspect I was not yet asleep. I heard the other man curse; I think he was looking for the dart I pulled from Elly. Then I hear shouting and gun shots then blackness."

"That was smart Liara," said Shepard as she kissed her cheek, "Pretending you were asleep. I had no idea you were drugged too."

"Everything is fine Elly, really," Liara met Elly's eyes to confirm to her that their baby was okay.

"So the men were good. They left no trace evidence. Except Garrus and James did find boot prints at two separate locations, which they did take pictures of at the time."

"Just how long were those bastards watching us?" asked Shepard.

"It is hard to say Skipper, but we think maybe sense you arrived."

"How the hell did they know we were here?"

"We are not sure yet," said Ashley.

"I could look into that for you Ash," said Liara. "I can hack into the reservation system and see if there are any traces of similar hacks."

"That would be great Liara, thank you. And Feron is almost done with his compilation on the man that – "Ashley stopped herself.

Shepard looked up, "The man that tortured me?" Shepard finished the sentence for Ashley.

"Yes," was all Ashley could say.

"I know who he was," said Shepard.

Silence again between the three women. Again to break the tension, Shepard spoke not looking at either woman, though Liara was gripping her hand tightly when she spoke. "I mean I don't know his name I just know who he is."

"Who?" asked Ashley.

Feeling her trepidation, Liara gently squeezed Shepard's hand until she made eye contact. Shepard always felt more at peace when looking into Liara's beautiful blue eyes, just like the ocean. She wanted to get lost in her now, wanted to escape this line of questioning, but she knew she had to just get it over with.

"Long story short Ash. After Mindoir I stayed at an Alliance base. A man tried to rape me, he was unsuccessful. Soldiers came and got him. It was him. He said something about how I denied him back then and that he wouldn't allow it again. I don't really remember everything he said. But it was him. He was so pissed off when he didn't see my scars."

_Oh Goddess_

Not knowing what that meant Ashley pressed slightly," What scars?"

Shepard continued, "He stabbed me back when I was sixteen. When he had me on the table the first thing he did was cut open my shirt and he noticed the scars weren't there. He was pissed. Anyway, he said it didn't matter because he would make new ones."

Liara squeezed Shepard's hand and leaned in to kiss her cheek trying not to cry.

"I I didn't know about –" said Ashley

"It's okay Ash, I never told anyone. The only person who knew where the soldiers and Anderson.

"But you don't know his name?"

"Nope and I don't want to."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Ash, if you find out his name; I don't want to know it. I don't want to know anything about the mother fucker, okay?" Shepard stood again rubbing the back of her neck she crossed the deck to get distance.

Liara was the first to speak this time. "Is there anything more we can help you with Ashley?"

Looking at the asari Ashley knew the conversation was over, that Liara would put a stop to it if Ashley persisted. Ashley nodded, stood and said "No, that's good. I am sorry Skipper for bringing this up. I will let you know if we apprehend any of the men, if that is acceptable."

Shepard didn't respond.

Liara crossed to Ashley placing a hand on her shoulder to guide her to the cabin. "Yes Ashley it would be nice to hear an update on your progress," Liara said. As they entered the cabin Liara said "I would like to know what you find on the man that hurt Shepard. She doesn't need to know, but I do want that information. I will also do some digging and share anything I find."

"Are you sure Liara, what if she finds out?"

"She may not want to know about him, but I do. This happened to me as well Ashley; Shepard is not the only one who suffered."

"You got it Liara. I will be discrete."

"Please do, and Ashley," said Liara as Ashley was leaving through the front door, "Please do not come over here under the guise of friendship again to simply get what you want."

Ashley studied Liara for a moment not sure she heard the asari correctly. "Liara, I am just doing my job."

"I understand that Ashley, but I am not happy that you conducted this interview where Shepard is not one day out of the hospital and without my presence. You have no idea the impact this has had on either one of us. I would appreciate some consideration in the future."

"Look Liara, I'm sorry. The Skipper is tough – "

"The Skipper needs her rest and needs to heal Ashley. Please try to remember that. I know as soldiers you put up a front that you are invincible cannot be hurt, can survive anything, that it is ingrained in you during training. But I have seen otherwise. I see what this war has done to her, to you to us all. I simply ask that you do not question her again without notice or without me. I am sorry to be so harsh Ashley, but I must insist. I hope you can understand."

Still a bit shocked Ashley replied, "Yeah, yeah of course Liara. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be disrespectful or take advantage."

"I am sorry too Ashley. You are a dear friend to both of us and this situation is less than ideal. I am only looking out for her."

"I understand. If I need to ask more questions or give you any updates, I will go through you from now on."

"Thank you Ashley, I hope you are not upset with me," said Liara as she stepped in to hug the Spectre.

"No, no it's okay Liara, I am not upset," Ashley returned the hug. "I'll talk to you later."

"Thank you Ashley."

Liara joined Shepard back out on the deck. She brought two beers with her. "Do you want one?"

"You trying to get me drunk T'Soni because if you are I'll take both of them," she said smiling as she took the beer and gave Liara a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Are you alright Elly?"asked Liara as she joined Shepard leaning on the railing looking at the lake.

"Yeah, yeah. I will be fine," taking a moderate swig of her beer she continued, "Hope you weren't too hard on her."

"I simply told her to come through me in the future. She understands."

Shepard wrapped her arm around Liara's waist. "Thanks Liara."

"My pleasure."

They stood there in silence for awhile enjoying the sounds of summer. The birds chirping the slight breeze. Shepard felt so at peace. She closed her eyes to take in the smell of the grass around her, the lake, Liara. She was at peace and the slight buzz she was feeling from the mixture of beer and her pain medication was a very nice feeling indeed. To feel the pain in her hip, leg and torso start to fade, was a relief. She leaned her head on Liara's shoulder.

Liara leaned into Shepard. "Do you want to talk more about it Elly, it might help."

"I suppose I should tell you there was a man who was on top of me."

"What?"' Liara stepped away to look at Shepard.

Shepard just pulled her in close again, rested her head on her shoulder. She felt safer talking to her without having to look at her, she felt less vulnerable. "When I first woke up in that room, I felt a man on top of me." Shepard could feel Liara's body tense. She just slightly squeezed her waist to reassure her it was okay.

"He was saying something I am not sure what it was. His hands were all over me. Anyway as I was waking up I realized my hands and feet were bound but my mouth wasn't. I yelled so loud he jumped off the table so fast; I almost started laughing because of it. That's when other men entered the room. One of them talked to me. I got the impression he was the leader.

Liara was a bit stunned at Shepard's openness. It usually felt like pulling teeth to get Shepard to share anything with her. She was happy but sad at the same time that Shepard was sharing now. "Why do you think he was the leader?"

"I don't know, it's more of a feeling I guess. He said he would not allow that to happen again or something like that, I don't know I was still pretty out it. But then he moved my shirt down and he was so careful not to touch me when he did it, like he was being really gentle. It was weird. It's weird that I remember that. Anyway I remember how quiet the room was when he was near me. Then I heard a few voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. And not more than a few minutes later I heard a gunshot."

"A gunshot?"

"Yeah, I think they killed him."

"Really?"

"I know its weird right? I mean what kind of a man kidnaps someone then looks out for them?"

"There is something I have not had a chance to tell you Elly."

Elly turned to face the asari. "What?"

"When we had a lead on an area that you were in, I received a call at the cabin. It was a man's voice; he gave me the address of where you were being held."

Shepard looked confused at first. "Hmm. So the kidnapper grows a conscience, calls you to tell you where I am. Sounds like a man who is new to kidnapping. This information could help Ashley."

"I will let her know," said Liara. "You are not mad?"

"Mad, why would I be mad? Liara between me having my temper tantrums, sleeping and doing PT, we haven't really had a chance to really talk about it at the hospital."

"I know, I didn't want to push you."

"I know. I appreciate that. You can ask me anything you want. But first I want to apologize to you."

"Goddess what for?"

"For being a stubborn ass for one. For pushing you away when I needed you. For hurting you. I am sorry Liara. I have been wounded before but this is different. I am sorry I tried to shut you out."

"It's okay Elly."

"It's not okay. I want you to know that I love you more than anything in this galaxy. And when I was locked up on the table all I could think about was you and our baby. I feel selfish because I didn't even think to ask how you were."

"What are you talking about? One of the first things you said to me when we found you was are you okay?"

Shepard looked at Liara like she had horns. "Really?"

"Yes really Elly. I couldn't believe it. You asked me if I was okay. You really do amaze me you know that commander?" asked Liara as she leaned in and planted a kiss.

"My head was so fuzzy; I only remember bits and pieces. Did you get a checkup Liara, is the baby okay?"

"Yes as far as Karin can tell. It is too early to tell if the baby is affected by the drugs. She said I am healthy and she is not worried. The dose I got was not very potent."

"But it sounds like you slept a long time, so how can that be?"

"I do not know, all I know is I am fine, and from what can be told at this point, our baby is fine. I do feel I would know somehow if it wasn't."

"Well we need to make sure, have regular checks ups okay?"

"Yes of course Elly."

"Oh one more thing Liara."

"Yes."

"When Ashley gives you information on the man that hurt me or on anything else, I don't want to know okay, not unless I ask."

"How did you- ?"

"I know _you_ Liara. Just promise me okay. I don't know when I will be ready to know more, if that makes any sense."

"It does and I won't share anything with you unless you ask me."

"Thanks. Now I do believe you were trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me." Shepard teased with her sly grin appearing.

"Oh really, have you done your core exercises yet?" asked Liara as she stepped away from the commander.

Looking deflated Shepard said "Did Clark put you up to this?"

"Liara continued to back up toward the cabin, "I am not sure I know what you are talking about."

"She did didn't she, why I am gonna…"

Liara stopped in the patio doorway; she started to slowly undress herself. "I suggest you do them commander or there will be none of this," Liara turned and walked into the bed room letting her dress fall to the floor.

* * *

Shepard did not allow Liara to see her being tortured during their meld. Though Elly knew Liara could handle seeing it, knew she had seen the aftermath, Elly herself did not want to relive the images yet. Liara knew she would open herself up when she was ready.

As they laid in bed completely sated, Elly rubbing Liara's arm and shoulder while her chin was on Liara's crest, she said, "I have been thinking about what you said yesterday, about my retiring."

Liara said nothing, just held the commander.

"I want you to listen to me okay Liara, I don't want you to get up and walk away, can you do that for me?"

Liara looked up to see Shepard's emerald eyes, "Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like what you have to say?"

"I want to talk to you about this Liara and it is hard to do that when you walk away. I know it makes you angry but we need to discuss it. I feel it is a decision we both should make not just me," Elly leaned in and kissed Liara on the forehead.

Liara resuming her snuggle position said "Let's hear it, I won't walk away."

Tickling her side, Shepard said, "Well, I'm glad you have such an open mind."

"Stop, stop it. Okay okay I'll listen; you need to be careful I almost squeezed you too tight."

"Fair enough."

Liara laid her head on Shepard's shoulder preparing herself for what she was about to say.

"First off, I agree with what you said about how I feel like I owe the Alliance. They did save my life Liara, so yeah for a long time I felt that I owed them. A part of me will always feel that way I think. But that is not why I want to stay in the Alliance. I like helping people Liara. I want to feel useful. I think I could still do some good." Shepard could feel Liara getting tense. She stroked the asari's lower back a little to ignite her nerves.

"No fair commander," Liara gasped. "I am listening."

"Just checking," Elly said with a smile. "I was actually thinking about living on Thessia if you wanted to that is." This got the asari's attention. "I thought I could be posted there to help with the rebuilding. I thought we could raise our daughters where you grew up, but if you prefer a different place then we can do that."

Liara propped up on her elbow to look Shepard in the eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Shepard said cautiously.

Tears welled up in Liara's eyes, "I would love that Elly."

Hugging her, "Hey, hey I didn't mean to make you cry. Are you okay?"

"I'm happy Elly; I cannot believe you want to live on Thessia."

"I really loved Thessia, what I saw of it. And hearing and seeing your childhood, the scenery, how happy you were, I want that for us, for our children. I just don't know how much rebuilding is necessary, so it might be hard at first."

"Well I can certainly do some research and start looking at real estate."

Shepard couldn't help but smile. She loved making Liara happy, lived for it. "I think that would be great Liara. We need to make sure we live by the best schools, I want our kids to be as smart as you, get the education you did."

Liara looked up at Elly, "You are smart to commander."

"Well, yes that goes without saying," she chided, kissing Liara's forehead. "So I think what I will do then if it is alright with you is tell Admiral Hackett that I want to be posted on Thessia. That I want to help rebuild, oversee things or whatever he wants me to do. I will request that I do not travel, because I don't want to be away from you or our children."

Liara propped up on her elbow again. "Just how many children are you expecting to have Elly?"

"Hmmm let's see. I am thinking three or four."

"Three or four! Goddess I will be pregnant for years."

They both hugged and laughed. "Well we can take it one at a time. Let's see how our first one turns out then we can decide if we want a second and third and so on and so on"

"What do you mean see how she turns out?"

"Well you know. If she's green I don't want another one."

Liara propped up again mouth and eyes wide staring at Shepard. Shepard tried not to crack her face; she wanted Liara to think she was serious. Of course she couldn't help but laugh, laughed so hard that it hurt her stomach. "You are awful Elly Shepard, the things you say."

"Sorry, sorry, I was just joking, ooww. You should have seen the look on your face."

"I can set up my base of operations if I want to continue being the Shadow Broker."

"Have you decided yet on that?"

"I have not. I was thinking I should talk to Feron about it. If he is happy doing it, then I will maybe let it go. But now that he is with Bria, he might not want to do it either. I don't want to lose the connections or the information. I would hate to have someone will ill intent take over."

"I agree. We can cross that bridge when it comes."

Liara being daring poked Shepard in the side, "The things you humans say."

"Oh you should talk, who came up with 'embrace eternity'?

"I'll have you know my mother taught me that! Liara said as she slightly pokes at Shepard's shoulder.

"Hey, hey don't get me wrong, I love it. I guess you're right when I think about it. We humans do have funny sayings. Some of them I don't even know what they really mean. Anyway, I can ask Hackett for light duty."

"Do you think he would allow that Elly?"

"I think so. You should have seen him at the hospital. He looked almost like he felt guilty somehow. It was odd to see him like that."

"He was probably very worried about you. We all were."

Squeezing her close Shepard said, "Yeah I am pretty blessed Liara. I have a wonderful blue beauty about to become my wife, we will be able to leave the Sol System soon, hopefully, and we have a wonderful little one on its way. I couldn't be happier."

"Me neither."

"So does that me it is settled? I stay with the Alliance, request to be posted on Thessia and see what happens?"

"I can agree to those terms, on one condition."

"Okay, what?"

"If you ever have a close call or are injured in the line of duty, that's it. I want you out."

Shepard didn't respond for awhile. She was thinking. "Well how bad an injury are we talking?"

Liara propped herself on her elbow again to show Shepard how serious she was. "Elly, I love you and I want to support you, but I do not want to visit you in a hospital again."

Elly keeping her eyes locked on Liara's, "So does that mean if I get injured but don't have to go to the hospital then I don't have to retire?"

"Elly Shepard."

Knowing the joke failed horribly, Elly simply said, "We will cross that bridge if and when it comes okay Liara? I don't want to be in the hospital either, but that is typically where one goes to get patched up. She hoped her sly grin making an appearance would at least get a smile from the asari.

Liara's eyes did not falter. _That grin, Goddess._ The moment that sly grin appeared Liara couldn't help but smile. She leaned in and kissed her.

"So we agree then?" asked Shepard.

"I agree," said Liara.

"Excellent. Now I believe you were about to say something Liara?"

"Oh what's that?"

Shepard caressed Liara's lower back making the asari shake and gasp the slightest of gasps. Shepard kissed Liara fully on the lips and she held her close. Finally Liara could no longer resist, she whispered the words that brought them both true bliss 'embrace eternity'.


	17. Chapter 17

Not sure why she was so nervous to make the call Shepard stared at the vid phone on the desk. The wedding was less than two weeks away; Liara had found a dress to which Shepard promised not to look at. Ashley had even agreed to be Liara's maid of honor at the ceremony. Shepard was dragging her heels, she had not asked Garrus yet to stand up with her. She was about to call the Turian and she was nervous, though not entirely sure why. She dialed.

"Hey Garrus, how are you doing?" Shepard asked.

"Doing well, Shepard how are you?"

"Good thanks. Hey do you have a minute?"

"Sure, anything for you, what's up?"

"Well first I wanted to thank you for your help ya know with the whole kidnapping thing."

"Anytime. I heard that Ashley is tracking them down, have you heard anything yet?"

"Oh yeah. Feron and Liara have been helping as well. They have identified the guy you tried to wound, ya know from the shuttle."

"That's good."

"Yeah, his name is Alan Pike. Anyway, Feron and Liara are doing their magic trying to find the men he hangs with, see if it will lead to any of the others.

Sensing she no longer wanted to talk about this particular subject, Garrus changed the subject. "So, less than two weeks hey Shepard?"

Shepard lost in thought did not reply.

"Shepard?"

"Huh, oh sorry, what was that Garrus?"

Shepard looked tired. "Are you okay Shepard? You look like you haven't slept in awhile."

Sighing, rubbing the back her neck she replied, "I'm fine. Just nightmares again, fun times," she said sarcastically. The bitterness in her voice was not lost on Garrus. "Hey, so I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Well as you know the wedding is coming up. Are you still able to attend?"

"Of course Shepard, wouldn't miss it for the world."

A slight smile forming, Shepard fidgeted in her seat. "Good, that's good."

Seeing she was uneasy, having a hard time retaining eye contact Garrus prodded, "What's up Shepard? You can talk to me."

"I know. Umm, I am not sure how much you know about human customs around wedding ceremonies, I am learning as I go myself. We have this thing we do, someone who stands with us when we marry. For me it would be a best man and for Liara it would be a maid or matron of honor. "She looked up at Garrus to see if he knew where she was going with this. If he did, he didn't show it.

"Well ah anyway Garrus, I would be honored if you would be my best man. We have been through hell and back together and I can't think of anyone better I would want standing by my side." _Why am I so nervous, this is Garrus for crying out loud.  
_  
"I would love to Shepard, what do I have to do?"

"Oh nothing really. I am wearing my dress blues for the ceremony so if you have something nice to wear that would be great."

"Well it is a good thing that I am the best man and not a maid of honor, I don't look very good in a dress."

Laughing Shepard said, "I would love to see that."

"Ya know Shepard; I am not unfamiliar with your customs. I have been doing research. Seems to me the best man is supposed to throw you a party. It is amazing the images I have seen on the extranet."

Feeling herself blush, Shepard said, "I can only imagine."

"Yes, I have a few ideas in mind actually."

Cringing her nose, Shepard said, "Really Garrus, we don't have to have a party."

"Nonsense, I am coming a few days before the ceremony; we will have it at the resort or somewhere nearby. I will let you know the details."

"Well hold on Garrus. What sites from the extranet are you getting your ideas from?

"Ha ha, as if I would tell you. You will just have to wait and see. I better get going now; I have some planning to do. I will see you soon, probably in a week."

As Shepard disconnected the vid phone she thought to herself _please don't have any asari strippers._

Stepping away from the desk Shepard heard per omni-tool ring. Thinking it odd, she checked the number. _The Council?_ She accepted the call audio only, "This is Shepard."

"Commander Shepard, it is nice to hear your voice," said the asari Councilor Tevos.

"Good afternoon Councilor, what can I do for you?"

"We are very sorry to bother you during your recuperation Shepard," said Sparatus, "but something has come to our attention that needs immediate action."

Shepard bit her lip. Sparatus, the Turian Councilor spoke to her as if she was a nuisance, and she sure did not like how he said the word recuperation, as if her being tortured put him off somehow. "I am on vacation Councilors; surely there is someone else that can assist you." _Why oh why did I answer this?_

"Normally we would Commander," said Tevos, "but I am afraid our other Specters are otherwise engaged at the moment. It is not something that will take very long, but it will be a slight inconvenience."

"How slight?"

Valern, the Salarian Councilor continued, "There is a man who was recently apprehended by the local police in your area named Nathan Bender, the Council needs to question him. We would appreciate it if you could pick him up and bring him to us."

"You want me to fly to London? I don't have the time for that Councilors. I don't know if you have heard, but I am getting married soon and do not have the time for that," said Shepard trying not to sound too annoyed.

"Yes Commander, our apologies that we did not congratulate you when you first answered," said Tevos. "We wish you and Dr. T'Soni the best."

"Thank you Councilor."

"Nevertheless, we do need to speak with Mr. Bender as he is suspected of trying to hack into various secure systems. We know your wedding is fast approaching. We ask only that you escort Mr. Bender to Minnesota, from there a transport and escort will be waiting for him to bring him to London to appear before us."

"Why can't you transport him through local channels?"

"We fear Mr. Bender has many accomplices. We do not want anything to happen during his transfer. Due to the nature of his attacks, the private information he may possess, we feel it necessary to have a Spectre take care of it."

"I know that Spectre Williams is in the area, why not let her do it?"

Tevos continued, "Spectre Williams is already on assignment as I am sure you know commander. She is also travelling right now and not able to do this for us. We have been told that the trip should not take more than 4-6 hours round trip commander, you would be back at your location no later than tomorrow morning."

"You need me to do this today?" Shepard could not believe her ears. Liara wasn't even around; she was doing some last minute shopping.

"Yes commander," answered Tevos, "That would be ideal, and you have our thanks."

Before even saying yes or no for that matter, Councilor Tevos sent the prisoner information to Shepard's omni-tool and hung up. _Well that's just great. _

Utterly upset with herself for even answering her omni-tool, Shepard dialed Liara. She heard the beeping in the bedroom. Shepard followed the noise finding Liara's omni-tool on the nightstand. _Great._

Shepard gathered up her case that contained her armor and sidearm. Went to the kitchen to grab some water then left a note for Liara.

Shepard hired a sky car from the resort to drop her off at the local police station. She read in the information sent from the Council that she would be piloting a shuttle with the prisoner. Paying the sky car driver, Shepard grabbed her case and entered the station.

Approaching the front desk Shepard saw one overweight man, mid-forties reading something on his screen. Clearing her throat to gain his attention Shepard waited for him to notice her. The man didn't look up, didn't seem to hear her. Getting irritated, Shepard finally spoke, "Excuse me."

The man about jumped out of his skin. "Shit man you scared the hell out of –"His eyes went wide when he looked at her. "Holy Shit! You're Commander Shepard! I don't believe this!" The man was looking around to see if he could get anyone else's' attention, no one was around. "Holy Shit, I can't believe it." He walked out from behind the counter. Extending a hand, "How are you, my gosh this is a great pleasure, THE Commander Shepard, I can't wait to tell my wife about this."

Trying to hold in a laugh, Shepard shook the hand extended. "Hello, nice to meet you, Mr.?"

"Oh shit, yeah, sorry, uh Drummel, I am Officer Drummel."

"Sorry, Officer Drummel."

"Not a problem not a problem at all, I can hardly believe the real Commander Shepard, what brings you out here?"

"I am here for to escort a prisoner. I was told you were expecting me. I am picking up a Nathan Bender?"

"Oh yeah, Bender. He's a little pip squeak. Apparently he is quite the hacker," Drummel said as he returned to his station behind the counter. "Here I see it. Yep, prison escort. Shit Shepard, they got you escorting prisoners, you get demoted?"

Shaking her head, Shepard wasn't sure if she should be angry or just laugh. "No, I am doing a favor for some people, Officer," the tone she used was just the right pitch, he got the hint.

"Of course, no disrespect. He is in the common room. We are a pretty small outfit out here. We don't get a lot of hardened criminals. I can bring him to you and show you where the shuttle is. "Coming out from behind the counter again, he stopped in front of you, "Hey, in all seriousness, I just wanted to thank you for all you did Commander. You saved all our sorry asses, thank you."

"I didn't do it alone Officer, but thanks."

Nodding his head with a big smile on his face he led the commander to the common room to pick up Nathan Bender.

* * *

"Elly, I'm back!" said Liara as she entered the cabin carrying packages.

She set them down just inside the door. Checking the house and deck Shepard was nowhere to be found. Then she saw the data pad on the kitchen counter.

_Liara, the Council needs me to run an errand for them, a prison transfer. _

_I will be escorting him, Nathan Bender, to Minnesota. I should be home no later than tomorrow morning. You left your omni-tool in the bedroom. I will call you when I can. Sorry about this __Liara, they didn't give me a choice. Love you, Elly_

Not exactly thrilled with the note, Liara knew that Shepard probably did not have much choice as she stated. The Council didn't exactly ask permission when they wanted something.

* * *

"So this is it, our common room." said Officer Bilkes.

The common room was the size of a small bedroom. It had 5 pull out chairs and a vid screen on the wall, nothing else. Shepard could have sworn that her quarters on the Normandy were bigger. There were three men watching the news.

"..recently discharged from the hospital as you can see here. Still unclear as to why the savior of the galaxy was at the hospital you can be sure that she looks in perfect health." Said the newscaster as a video of Shepard leaving the hospital was playing.

"I know what happened to her, yes I do, yes I do," said one of the men."

"Shut up runt! You don't know shit."

"Oh yes I do, I do I do."

"So he is the scrawny one in the middle," pointed Officer Bilkes.

"Can you get him squared away please, I need a place to put on my gear," said Shepard.

"Yeah sure, bathroom's down the hall to the right. Don't see why you need gear though, he can't hurt a fly."

"I don't take chances Officer," she smiled as she headed for the bathroom.

"Bender, get your ass over here," said Bilkes.

Shepard finished donning her gear, checked her pistol and then tried calling Liara. The line was busy. Shepard checked her gear one last time, then left to pick up the prisoner.

"He is all set Commander, I locked him in."

"Thanks Officer Bilkes, it was nice meeting you."

"Hey, the pleasure was mine. Have fun now."

"Yeah thanks." Shepard stepped onto the small shuttle. There is a small seating area as you walk in on the left. To the right of the shuttle was the locked bar door that housed Nathan Bender. The bars ran from the floor of the shuttle to the ceiling. She looked in on him, when he looked up he looked shocked. His mouth and eyes were wide as if he had seen a ghost. The commander often got this response. She was very recognizable and she just figured he was a bit in shock, much like Officer Drummel. She did hope though that this small man was not a talker. She unlocked the door and checked his restraints happy they were secure; she checked his bracelet identifying him as Nathan Bender. She didn't talk to him, didn't feel like it. She didn't want to do this job, run this little errand, she wanted it done. When she turned to lock the door again, he was still staring at her. She just ignored it, walked a fewpaces to the pilot's chair to start up the shuttle.

* * *

Liara bent over to pick up the packages by the front door, when the vid phone rang. Going over to the desk she looked to see who was calling, it was Feron.

"Hello Feron."

"Hi Liara, how are you?"

"I am well thank you, how are you?"

"Good. I hope I am not bothering you or the commander."

"No not at all. What is it, is everything okay?"

"Yes. Actually I was calling to let you know that I believe I have found another one of Shepard's kidnappers."

"Really who?"

"He goes by the name of Squid, but his real name is Nathan Bender. He has done mostly small time stuff, robberies and such. I found a connection between him and Alan Pike.

Upon hearing the name Liara for some reason thought it sounded familiar but could not place it. "Do you know where he is Feron?"

"His home address is in New Jersey, but I do not know his current whereabouts yet."

"Do you want me to call Ashley for you Feron; I can give her the name."

"Would you, that would be great. I am about to go out to eat with Bria. We are looking forward to seeing you soon. We are coming a little early as you suggested."

"That is wonderful Feron. I can't wait to meet her. I will see you soon."

Liara hung up the vid phone then quickly called Spectre Williams.

"Hi Liara, what's up?"

"Hello Ashley. I wanted to let you know that Feron found another man; his name is Nathan Bender he apparently is known as Squid. Feron said that he is associated with Alan Pike."

"That's good, really good. Does he know where he is by chance?"

"Not his current location no, but he resides in New Jersey, I can send you the information."

"Please do, thanks Liara. I will talk to you later."

"Good bye Ashley."

Liara rose from the desk, grabbed the packages and put them in the bedroom.

* * *

He was not a man that drew attention. Squid actually played it to his advantage. No one ever thought he could do anything. He learned to hack systems when he was a kid. His skill set came in handy when a certain gang started to bother him. He used his brains against their brawn. That is how Squid met Kane, as kids. Since Squid was such an easy target, Kane was supposed to beat him up as part of his initiation into the gang. After a few punches Squid actually got the kid to stop and listen to him. They formed a plan, and then Squid insisted that Kane continue to beat him to gain entry. Squid was tougher than he looked.

The plan was simple, Squid hacked into banks. It took awhile for the banks to catch on to slight transaction changes; once they did it was too late. Squid contacted Kane when enough money was saved. Kane then exited the gang and they have worked together ever since.

Though he and Kane were never hurting for money, they did like a challenge. Robberies were getting too boring. They stepped it up to kidnapping and for the last two years they improved their game plan. It was the latest kidnapping that went horribly wrong, the kidnapping of Commander Shepard. When Kane decided to pull the plug, the first time that has ever happened, Squid did not question his judgment. He was ready to leave and rendezvous at their regular spot before he had an itch that needed scratching. Squid in his haste for a quick steal made a mistake with his programming. He had hacked into the Ministry of Finance on numerous occasions. He was quickly checking his code while hacked in and was traced. It was a stupid mistake, one he did not realize he made until after he logged off and was arrested while eating dinner at his hotel room.

He knew he was being dragged to the Council in London. He was utterly shocked to see his escort was Commander Shepard. From the fact that she did not seem to know him or even pay attention to him, he knew she did not know who he was, that he played a part in her kidnapping.

It was time to utilize his other talents, the ones Kane showed him. How to get out of restraints and out of locked doors.

* * *

Relaxing into a nice hot bubble bath, Liara eased into the tub with her glass of wine and a data pad to read. Since she was alone she decided to start looking at real estate on Thessia. She had not been keeping up on the rebuilding efforts so she decided to have to look. The first few pictures looked about as bad as when she remembered when she was last there fighting with Shepard, but as she continued her search there were some pictures that held more promise. Armali, the place where Liara grew up looked pretty good considering. It was there that the asari started to search for homes. She did not hear her omni-tool beeping in the bedroom.

* * *

Thirty minutes into the flight Shepard put the shuttle on auto pilot, checked on the prisoner by looking through the doorway, and called Liara. _Come on Liara be home._ It just rang and rang. Shepard tried the number to the cabin, no answer. _Damn_.

* * *

The water turned cold forcing Liara to end her bath. She lost herself in listing after listing and didn't realize how long she stayed in the tub. She dried herself off and got into her nightshirt. He crossed to the kitchen to pour herself some more wine when she heard the vid phone beep.

"Hello?"

"Hello Liara?"

"Tali, Oh Goddess how are you?"

"Good Liara, how are you doing, how is Shepard doing?"

"We are doing well Tali it is so great to hear from you. Are you calling about the wedding?"

"Yes, yes I am coming."

"Excellent, I am so excited to see you Tali."

Tali was still in London. The Flotilla has remained in the area while the Mass Relays are being rebuilt.

"Shepard told me that the Mass Relays are almost ready for field testing. I am assuming you are a big reason for that?"

Laughing Tali replied, "Well, I am not the only quarian helping Liara. It is very exciting though. That is partly why I am calling."

"Oh?"

"Well I can come for the wedding, but I won't be able too stay long. I need to get back for the tests I'm afraid. I am so sorry Liara."

"It's okay Tali, Shepard and I are so looking forward to seeing you know matter for how long."

"I wanted to say how sorry I was to hear about Shepard, she is really okay?"

"She is doing as well as can be expected Tali."

"Have they found the monsters who took her?"

In that instance, the name Nathan Bender popped into Liara's head. "Goddess!"

"What is it Liara?"

"Oh Tali, I am so sorry, I have to run, I have to call Shepard!"

"Call Shepard, is she not there with you?"

"I'm very sorry Tali, I need to go, can we please talk later?"

"O Of course Liara. I will call you later."

"Thanks Tali."

_Oh Goddess Oh _Goddess thought Liara as she ran into the bedroom to grab her omni-tool to call Shepard.

* * *

With about sixty minutes left of her flight Shepard thought it best to check on her prisoner. She couldn't get a hold of Liara and she was bored she figured talking to him would pass the time a little faster. Walking to the door she looked in to see Bender. "So what did you do to piss off the Council?"

He only looked at her with his hands behind his back. His face was thin, littered with a few scars, like he had been roughed up a few times in his life. His nose looked like it had been broken at least once from the crook it had. Shepard thought he was too pale, like the guy never saw the sun. She shrugged her shoulders, "Suit yourself."

After she left him, Squid decided to make his move. His restraints were easy he got them open five minutes into the flight, the door took longer. He was very nervous working the lock hoping she would never turn around. It took longer to unlock because every minute or so he resumed his seating position with hands behind his back in case she looked back, which she only did once. Now as she approached the door he was scared to death that she would open the door to only find it was already unlocked. He could not believe his luck that she didn't open it or check the door at all. He looked through the barred door to see her back to him. It was now or never. He slowly opened the door and closed it behind him softly. As he slowly crept toward the commander, he could hear a beeping sound.

"Hey Liara, I have been trying to get a hold of you, did you get my -" Shepard suddenly lurched forward hitting her head on the console. Squid was on her back, he had his arm around her in a choke hold.

"Elly? Elly!" Liara was cut off.

Seeing starts for a second it didn't take Shepard long to realize that the prisoner was on her back. She stood up from her chair to try to gain leverage. He was a bit taller than her and a lot stronger than she gave him credit. He was squeezing hard. She turned her chin into the crook of his elbow so her airway was not cut off. She grabbed the arm that was holding her and with the full force of her body slammed back into the side of the shuttle.

With her armor on and the force of her, Squid let out a small yelp as he let go. Shepard turned around and kicked him in the stomach leaving him reeling for breath as he clutched at his gut and fell over onto his side. Without even thinking about it, she kicked him in the head for good measure. She heard a crack and thought perhaps she broke his nose.

He was out cold. Shepard grabbed him by his hands and dragged him face down back into the cell. She took the restraints and cuffed one hand while cuffing the other restraint to the chair leg that was bolted to the shuttle floor. She looked at his face, _yep nose is broken. _She checked his pulse, satisfied that he was alive; she left him unconscious while she locked the door.

She called up her omni-tool again and dialed Liara.

"Elly?" Liara was frantic.

"Yeah it's me it's okay Liara, I'm okay."

"Are you sure, what happened? Where are you?"

"I land in about 25 minutes Liara. The prisoner got lose, but I took care of him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he is locked in his cell, unconscious and bleeding. He is a little gnat, though he does have spunk." Shepard felt wetness on her forehead, when she reached up with her hand, it came away with blood. "Damn."

"What, what is going on?" asked Liara not exactly calming down.

"It's nothing Liara, I am fine really, everything is okay. He is secure. You don't need to worry."

"Shepard you don't understand."

"What do you mean?"

"Shepard, is there anyone with you besides the prisoner?"

"No," replied Shepard wondering why she was hearing fear in Liara's voice. "Why?"

_Oh Goddess do I tell her? _

Sensing her hesitancy, Shepard pressed, "What's going Liara talk to me."

"Shepard, I don't quite know how to say this."

Getting worried Shepard blurted, "Just say it."

"He is one of the men who kidnapped you."


	18. Chapter 18

"He is one of the men who kidnapped you."

To hear these words from Liara was shocking to say the least, but the feelings that invaded her mind and body were not something she was prepared for. Her senses dulled, she couldn't really make out what Liara was saying if she was saying anything at all. Shepard started to feel herself sweating. Darkness seemed to flirt with the edges of her eyes. Shepard, who was already sitting, put her head between her legs. Liara was trying to get her attention but Shepard was trying not to pass out.

"Liara if you are talking please give me a minute, I cannot hear you," Shepard said as she concentrated on slowing her breathing. The images that flashed across her mind were not happy ones, but she sure did not expect the physical reaction that she was having. She felt like she had to throw up, she wanted out, she felt trapped. She was panicking. She quickly sat up again, checked the shuttle's instruments, found a place to land the shuttle, she needed to walk.

"Liara, I need to call you back, just give me a few minutes," she disconnected her omni-tool.

She set the shuttle down, checked the prisoner, happy that he still looked unconscious she walked. Shepard didn't go far; she just needed to breathe fresh air. She took off her breastplate and let it drop as she kept walking. The dry air hit her face; it was a bit suffocating as there seemed to be no moisture in it. She stopped and screamed the loudest that she could scream. She didn't care if anyone heard her but was pretty sure no one was around. She landed in a pretty barren area, no buildings, no people, no nothing, just dying grass and dirt. Tears started to come she bent over, placed her hands on her knees. _It's okay Shepard, you are okay, you can do this._ She told herself. _What the hell am I going to do, I want to kill, not just kill him, make him suffer. He needs to suffer. Shit, what am I - _

Her omni-tool started to beep. She stood taking a deep breath wiping her tears away as she looked at who was calling as if she didn't already know. "Hey Liara."

"Elly, are you okay, what's happening?"

Shepard's heart ached when she saw the concern on Liara's face. "I'm okay, I landed, I had to walk," Shepard turned to walk back towards her breastplate that she took off.

"What can I do?"

With a slight grin, Shepard said "No idea T'Soni, I am open for suggestions."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I know what I would like to do," the ice in her voice was all too clear. Liara winced inside at the sound of it. "I think I have to question him, try to make him give up his buddies, don't you?"

"I was thinking perhaps Ashley could do that, or someone else?"

Shepard stopped at her breastplate on the ground. She looked up at the shuttle and made a decision.

"Elly?"

"No Liara, I am not running, I am not helpless. I will call you when I am on my way back," and with that, she disconnected the call.

_Oh Goddess_ was all Liara could think.

Shepard walked back into the shuttle; she put her breastplate back on. She checked the bathroom mirror making sure any remnants of tears were gone. She checked the couple of storage compartments on the shuttle until she came across what she was looking for, tools. _These will do._

She unlocked the barred door and stepped into the small cell. Nathan Bender, a.k.a. Squid, was lying face down, he was still unconscious. Along with her new found toolkit, Shepard also found a first aid kit. She unlocked the restraint on Squid's wrist, turned him over then locked it back on. She was able to prop him up just a little against the wall. The cell was small, his other restraint was locked onto the chair leg in the cell, the only other furniture was a bench and a toilet, sink and mirror. Using a towel she wiped off the blood from his nose, then squatted over him to reset it. When she popped his nose back in place he woke with a start. "Aagghh!"

She backed off of him, threw him the towel and sat on the bench next to him. "Shit, what the hell." He took the towel and wiped at the tears at his eyes and checked his nose. Winching at the pain to his touch Shepard replied, "I think you'll live."

He looked at her, looming over him like some cat ready to pounce. "You can't blame a man for trying," he said as he continued to touch his nose. When she didn't reply he could tell he was not sure what he was talking about, "escaping, you can't blame me for trying." The look she was giving him was frightening. He wondered how long she was just going to stare at him, she finally spoke.

"I know who you are."

Swallowing, trying to keep his resolve he asked, "Yeah and who's that exactly?"

Using her left hand she punched him hard on the side of his face opening a cut on his right cheek. "Damn woman," he said as he huddled himself as far away from her as he could, which was not even one foot, the cell was very small.

"You are going to tell me the names of all of the men who were involved in my kidnapping." She said it such a matter of fact way that he almost believed her.

"The hell I am," he said. Before he could say anything else he saw her take out a small bag that rattled. She carefully lay what appeared to be tools on the bench next to her. His eyes were darting between the tools and between her. She didn't seem to have much of an expression except when she stopped what she was doing; she looked at him with a smile. A smile that wasn't exactly pleasant it was more of a smile that told him his life would soon be over. "What are you going to do? Torture me?" he said in half disbelief. He thought to himself how could the savior of the galaxy torture someone, she didn't have it in her, all of the news clips he had ever seen on her didn't depict her to be a murderer, but the woman who sat in front of him now was utterly unrecognizable.

Grabbing a hammer, Shepard stood and squatted in front of Squid. Looking him in the eyes she simply said, "I want the names."

He just stared at her. _Is she for real _he thought? When he didn't say anything Shepard practically sat on him grabbing his right hand. "What are you doing?" he struggled.

Shepard moved toward Squid, she pulled his legs out so they were in front of him as he sat. His left wrist was already restrained she sat on his thighs facing him. In her left hand she hand his right hand, and in her right hand she had a hammer. Their eyes locked,"This is what is going to happen. You are going to give me the names I want, or you are going to hear each and every finger break."

His eyes wide, "You wouldn't, you can't do that!" he yelled clearly scared.

"You are a hacker right. Seems to me a hacker's tools are his hands. You decide if you have use of your tools or not, give me the names."

He could see she was dead serious but at the same time he couldn't believe it.

After ten seconds, which felt like forever, Shepard took his hand and pressed his palm against the floor of the shuttle so his fingers were splayed out. "Suit yourself," the hammer came down on his pinky finger.

"Agghhh, aaggh you son of a bitch, aagghh!" He was strong for his size, he tried to squirm out from under her, but Shepard didn't budge, didn't let him move. "You can't do this, agghh!"

"Shut up!" she back handed him across the cheek opening his cut even more. "Names."

He kept his mouth shut the hammer cracked over another finger. "Stop stop, please stop!"

Shepard did not let go of his hand, just stared at him with unseeing eyes. "Names." It was the only thing she said as if it was the only word she knew, he couldn't believe the pain. He couldn't give up Kane he just couldn't. She raised the hammer a third time, "Stop please, I'll tell you please!"

Shepard lowered the hammer, did not release his hand, did not shift off his legs, she just stared at him. "Look, I don't know them okay," she raised the hammer again, "Wait wait stop!" he screamed. "One guy goes by Mr. Green okay, that's all I know I swear."

She searched his eyes, they were frantic. Shepard didn't believe him. She raised the hammer and this time did not stop when he begged.

* * *

"Hey Liara, I can't really talk right now."

"Ashley please listen to me don't hang up."

Hearing the sheer panic in the asari's voice Ashley said, "What's going on?"

"Ashley, Shepard has one of the men that kidnapped her and I am afraid she is going to kill him."

"What, how?"

"She was asked by the Council to escort a prisoner to Minnesota,"

"Yeah, the guy who hacked into the Ministry of Finance, what's the problem?"

"He is one of her kidnappers Ashley!"

"What!"

"And she knows it. She landed the shuttle; I don't know where she is Ashley or what she will do."

"Okay, okay Liara just try to calm down. Look, me and my team are about to raid a house where we believe two of her kidnappers are hiding. I can't leave here Liara. You are just going to have to trust her; she knows what she is doing."

"What, Ashley are you serious?"

"What do you want me to do Liara? I'm not even close to Minnesota; by the time I got there it would be too late anyways for me to do anything."

"Can someone else help?"

"Liara look, the Skipper is – "Ashley stopped herself before finishing her sentence. "She is on Spectre business; she won't forget that, she won't abuse her power."

Disbelieving her ears, Liara calmly says "I think you underestimate her Ashley, we have no idea what she is capable of, of what she will do. What would you do if you were face to face with your kidnapper?"

Sighing Ashley knew Liara was right, but she had her own job to do. She didn't want to come off as uncaring, but she needed to stay focused on her mission. Her men were waving at her this very minute to get off her omni-tool as they were set to take the house. "Liara, I really need to go. Maybe try calling her again."

"She turned off her omni-tool," Liara cut in.

"I'm sorry Liara I really am, I don't know what I can do. I have to go; we have to take this house. I will call you as soon as I can," she disconnected the call.

_Goddess please Elly don't do anything stupid, please._

* * *

"Names."

Shepard was down to one finger and one thumb on his right hand. Squid felt like he needed to throw up and pass out all at the same time. His resolve was wearing thin. Shepard raised the hammer when he whispered "Stop please, I'll tell you."

She lowered the hammer, staring, waiting for him to speak. "Mr. Green usually holes up in a place in Iowa."

"What is his real name?"

"I only know him as Mr. Green." She raises the hammer, "NO! I am telling you the truth please!"

"Address."

"555 Belmont, it's in Des Moines."

"That's one, what about the others?"

"Look that is all I know." The hammer slammed into his last working finger. "Aaaggh, shit, I can't, aagghhh, you son of a bitch! I don't know the other two; they were new to the job!"

"Names."

"All I know is their names were Rick and Paul, that's it.

Shepard raised the hammer once more. "No please, I can't give you his name."

Shepard took his hand into hers and started to squeeze, "whose name?"

"Aaagghh!" He almost was able to buck her off of him with the squirming around he was doing, but Shepard remained in place, holding down his legs while crushing the life out of his broken fingers. "Kane, Kane his name is Kane!"

Shepard flashed to the warehouse. Trying to place the name. "Is he the leader?"

She didn't have to squeeze his hand this time, Squid between gasps answered "Yes."

"Where is he?"

"You're gonna have to kill me, I can't tell you that." He met her eyes. She could tell that he was not lying, that he was willing to die. She stood up, placed the tools back in the bag, grabbed the medkit stepped out of the cell and locked it. She stepped outside of the shuttle walked a few paces away before she threw up and broke down in sobs.

* * *

Liara couldn't help herself; she was pacing for what felt like hours. She couldn't call Shepard, couldn't talk to Ashley, she was trying to figure out just what she could do when her omni-tool started to beep. Recognizing the caller right away, "Shepard!"

The commander looked like she had been crying, sounded like it too. She looked so weary. "Elly, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Shepard turned from the camera and wiped at her face as if Liara didn't know that she was wiping away a tear. "I have some names for you, can you pass them onto Ash. I need to deliver this guy."

Liara wasn't sure if that meant the man was alive or dead, she wanted to ask wanted desperately to ask, but didn't.

"Of course. I just spoke with her not long ago. She was outside of a house; she said she was getting ready to take two of the men."

Shepard wouldn't look her. "That's good. I will call you when I am on my way back, it may be an hour or two yet."

"Elly, talk to me."

"I can't right now Liara, I will call you soon."

Liara sent the information Shepard just sent to Ashley's omni-tool and continued her pacing until she heard from Elly again.

* * *

Shepard stepped into the shuttle closing the door. She threw a small pack of medi-gel to the prisoner, walked into the bathroom to clean off the hammer. Happy that the blood was gone, she put the tool back in the bag and stowed the bag away. Sat in the pilot's chair and flew the shuttle to its destination.

Fifteen minutes out with the shuttle on auto-pilot Shepard grabbed the medkit and unlocked the door. Squid was still sitting on the floor cradling his hand. It didn't look like he was able to use much of the medi-gel. Without speaking Shepard bent over grabbed the medi-gel and looked at him as she squatted in front of him. She held out her hand waiting for his.

There was a softer look to her eyes, Squid wasn't sure what it was, remorse maybe. He didn't feel he had much choice, he gave her his hand.

Shepard carefully cleaned his hand trying to be as gentle as possible as she wiped away dried blood. She applied medi-gel which gave instant relief. She then wrapped his fingers carefully in a bandage. She didn't expect anything more from him, didn't expect him to speak. She was not sure what to do or say when he did.

"I'm sorry for what that bastard did to you." Shepard didn't look him in the eye, just kept wrapping his hand with a gentle touch. "Kane called it off you know. He told us to leave we didn't wait for the guy to arrive, didn't get paid for the job we did."

Shepard wasn't sure how to take this information. She wanted to kill the man that sat in front of her. She felt her emotions boiling, but just remained focused on bandaging his hand. The hand she mutilated and for what, more pain. It's like not she felt better. She wanted to scream at him to hit him and keep on hitting him until her new scars were gone. Not just the physical scars but the emotional ones. Shepard always preferred physical scars over emotional scars because in time the pain faded. Emotional scars always found their way to the surface no matter how much time passed, to pick at the scab and pour salt in it. Emotional scars never healed as far as she was concerned. They stayed buried for a time, but never forever. And she just added to them by doing her own form of torture against a man who didn't even touch her not once. Shepard was afraid of what she was becoming. Like bandaging this asshole's hand was going to make up for what she did.

She stood up once the bandage was on, capped the medi-gel and walked out without a word locking the barred door.

* * *

Transfer of the prisoner was uneventful. Neither spoke when asked what happened to the man's hand. Shepard filled out the necessary paper work, returned to the shuttle and set its course back to Wyoming. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to Liara, but she knew she had to call nonetheless.

"Hey,"

"Hey yourself, are you on your way home Elly?"

"Yeah, should be about three hours or so. The transfer has been made; he is the Council's problem now."

"Are you alright?"

Sighing Shepard wanted to tell Liara everything, but didn't want to break down again. She just wanted a nice hot bath and a warm bed. She wanted to feel safe, Liara did that for her. Liara did so much for her that she could not verbalize. The love she felt for the asari was beyond explaining. She never felt so close to anyone in her life, but at the same time she almost wanted to hide from her now. Hide her hateful feelings that seem to boil ever so easily to the surface. _How can she love me, what I am, what I am becoming? _

"Elly?"

Shepard didn't know how long Liara was waiting to hear her reply. "Yeah, I am just tired Liara. I miss you. I will see you soon okay?"

Liara could see and hear in her voice that Shepard did not want to talk. Concerned as she was she didn't push the commander. Elly had a way of opening up to her on her own timetable. She could not be pushed. Liara understood and allowed the call to end without protest.

* * *

Shepard returned the shuttle, changed into her plain clothes and took a sky car back to the cabin. When she entered the cabin the family room lights were off, the only light on came from the bedroom. She set down her case, locked the front door, grabbed water and strolled into the bedroom.

"Liara?"

Liara was waiting for her. She had drawn a bath for her and lit some candles. "Welcome back Elly," she said as she hugged her tightly. Shepard returned the hug, breathing in the scent of Liara; she missed the feel and smell of her. Ducking her head she kissed her fully on the lips. A kiss that spoke volumes of the love she felt for the asari. "What's all this?"

"I wanted to do something nice for you Elly help you relax. I know this must have been a horrible day for you," said Liara as she started to undress the commander.

"Thanks Liara, you read my mind, that bath looks wonderful." Shepard just stood there as Liara undressed her. Raising her arms when needed to get her top off, moving her legs so her pants would fall away. Liara led her to the tub. When her body submerged into the water it was as if the day she just had floated away. It happened so long ago not just hours ago. When Elly thought about the hammer to his fingers, she quickly pushed the thought away and just soaked in the comfort.

She didn't realize at first that Liara joined her, was sitting behind her washing her back with a washcloth. Shepard allowed herself to be taken care of. Liara was gentle, moving the wash cloth up and down each arm, careful when she reached her torso. Giving sweet soft kisses along Elly's neck and she washed her. Elly relaxed back into Liara's body happy to feel skin on skin. Liara reached as best she could down each leg, extra careful when she reached Shepard's tender right hip and leg. Elly loved her touch. She felt as if she was floating.

Liara reached out to her with her mind as her eyes went black. She sensed Elly's resistance at first; there were images Elly was not ready to share with Liara. Liara did not press; she moved to familiar images, shared familiar memories shared her love and joy with the commander. It was not a full meld just a soothing connection to let Shepard know that she was loved no matter what.

Sensing Elly was about to fall asleep, Liara started to get out of the tub. She knew when Elly did not stop her that she was ready for bed. Liara first dried herself of then helped Elly out of the tub and dried her off as well. They both got into their night shirts and crawled into bed.

Happy at the softness of the bed, the warmth of Liara next to her Shepard fell asleep holding onto the woman who meant everything to her.


	19. Chapter 19

"Liara, I don't know if I want to go tonight," said Shepard as she finished zipping up her grey pants. She was wearing a white blouse with a decorative scarf that had blues and yellows in it that Liara picked out for her on one of her last minute shopping trips.

"What, why Elly? It will be good to see Garrus, James and the rest."

"Yeah, well I want to see Tali and Ash too, it's not fair that I have to hang with the guys," Shepard was trying her best pout.

"You will see them tomorrow at the reception," said Liara as she finished putting on her yellow dress that she recently bought.

Shepard turned to see Liara, "See NOT FAIR! You get to look great in that dress and I am not going to be anywhere near you tonight, where are you going anyway? I don't like this one bit Liara; I don't want people staring at you all night."

"Why Commander Shepard, are you jealous?" said Liara as she sauntered over to Elly, she ducked to start to kiss her but then turned her back waiting to be zipped up.

"Oh, so not fair, so not fair," said Elly as she zipped up the dress.

**DING DONG**

"Ugh, I am not going to have any fun tonight," smirked Shepard as she went to get the door.

Liara was having a hard time not telling Elly the truth; it was for a good reason though.

"Hey Garrus!" How are ya?" said Shepard as she extended her hand.

Garrus shook the hand offered then pulled her into his arms, "Hey Shepard, you look good."

Slapping him on the back Shepard said, "Thanks, like the scarf? It was a gift from Liara."

"Yeah, it's nice."

Liara walked in, "Hello Garrus, good to see you."

Whistling, Garrus said "Whoa Liara, you look beautiful,"

Rolling her eyes, Shepard said "Here we go, I'm standing right here Vakarian."

Garrus hugged Liara and said in his best sexy voice, "You know, if you ever grow tired of the human, you can always look me up," he said as he pecked Liara on the cheek.

Liara blushed. "Thank you Garrus, I will remember that."

"Uh, standing right here," said Shepard.

Garrus winked at Liara. Seeing a bag by the front door, Garrus asked "What's with the bag?"

"It is a human custom I am following," said Liara. "I am not staying here tonight since the wedding is tomorrow."

"Why is that?"

"Yeah, Ashley told her about the custom, I told her not all humans follow it, but she insists. She is staying with her and Tali tonight and I get to be all alone, I am thrilled," Shepard said rolling her eyes again.

"Oh it will be fun. I am looking forward to it," said Liara. "Gives me, Tali and Ash a chance to talk.

"I gotta say I like this less and less, first you get a girls night out, I get to come home to an empty bed and I gotta hang out with this guy over here," Shepard gestured toward Garrus.

Putting a hand over his heart, "You wound me Shepard, ouch."

"You will be just fine Elly. Besides what is it you humans say, absence makes the heart grow fonder?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Elly as she leaned in to quickly kiss the asari. "You have fun tonight, say hi to the girls. I will see you tomorrow at the ceremony. I miss you already." She kissed her again this time deeper.

Clearing his throat, Garrus said "Uh, standing right here."

Elly broke the kiss and winked at the asari, "Love you."

"I love you," said Liara as Shepard and Garrus walked out of the cabin.

* * *

"So does she suspect anything?" asked Tali.

"No, she was upset that she wasn't going to see you two tonight," said Liara.

"The Skipper is gonna flip!" said Ashley. "What a great idea to combine the two parties into one. Who says you can't do that right."

"I thought it made the most sense since we all have the same friends," said Tali, "and this way we all get to spend more time together."

"So the Mass Relay, it gonna work?" asked Ashley.

"Oh yes, it is just a matter of time. Progress on the other relays is moving along just as fast too. We will be able to return to Rannoch soon I hope."

"That would be wonderful Tali," said Liara.

"Well you ladies ready to go?" asked Ashley, "It is time to get this party started!"

* * *

The bar was small not too far from the resort, it was a dive actually. Shepard's mouth all but hit the floor when they entered. She couldn't believe that she had to endure an evening with just the guys, and endure it at this place. _Keep smiling Shepard_ she told herself. What Shepard didn't know is that Garrus was simply stalling her as the rest of the guests for the party were collecting at the very nice bar located at the resort.

"So isn't this place great?" said Garrus trying not to laugh when he saw Shepard's reaction that she tried to hide.

"Yeah, great," she tried to sound somewhat happy.

"Hmmm, we must be early. Let's get a drink," said Garrus as he strolled up to the bar.

The bar was small and dark. No music was playing and there were two other people there including the bartender. It was a complete dump.

Garrus ordered a drink for himself and Shepard. Shepard didn't even want to sit on the barstool; it felt sticky when she placed her hand on it. Trying her best to smile she almost leaned on the bar but that was sticky as well. _When was the last time this place was cleaned, deep breaths Shepard it's just for a few hours._

Shepard had a sip of her drink when it was served, she wasn't sure which was worse, the smell of it or the taste, she nearly spit it out right there. Garrus just chuckled on the inside. "So," said Shepard, "when do you expect everyone else?"

"Oh they should get here soon," said Garrus.

"Okay," Shepard looked around but not sure why, it's not like anyone else came in the bar, not like there was anything new to see after looking at it once. Even the untrained eye would have spotted everything there was to spot in the place. "How have you been Garrus? I hear the relays should be done soon, you gonna head back to Palaven?"

"Of course Shepard. In the meantime I have been hanging around London working with the cleanup efforts."

"How is that going? I try not to look at the pictures of the place, it's too depressing."

"True. I think it is coming along well though."

"Garrus?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to be ungrateful, but what sites did you actually visit when you looked up bachelor party on the extranet? I cannot believe this place was returned in your search." Shepard could be patient, but this was getting ridiculous.

"What do you mean? I kind of like this place."

Shepard stared at him and thought she saw something, something that told her he was having a little fun. "Alright Garrus spill."

"Spill, you spill something?"

"Ha ha, I am not amused. What is going on?"

Laughing Garrus pushed his untouched drink away. "I don't know what you are talking about Shepard."

Knowing he was playing with her, Shepard decided to have a little fun of her own. "Okay Garrus, thanks for the party it was super fun," she said sarcastically as she got up from the table and walked out.

Garrus stood quickly, went over to the bartender to pay the tab and hurried out of the bar. When he exited the bar he called for Shepard as he could not see her. "Shepard?" He walked a few paces looking left and right, "Shepard?" He noticed the sky car was gone.

Shepard landed not too far from the Turian. She leaned over and opened the passenger side door, "Hey Garrus, you either tell me what is going on, or I am going to leave you here," her sly grin appearing.

"Okay, okay Shepard. I have to admit, I am a little hurt you did not like the bar I chose," he said as he got in the sky car. "So where are you taking me?"

"Cut the crap Vakarian. Either tell me where we are going or I am going back to the cabin and watching a vid. My patience is gone."

"When was it here?" he laughed. "Head back to the resort."

"What?"

"You heard me. I had to have a little fun with you Shepard."

"Well you had it, now what is the plan for the night?"

"Come on now don't be like that. How often can I do something to you like this? Soon you and Liara will be off who knows where and we won't see each other very often. I wanted this to be something you remembered Shepard, for both of us."

Shepard looked over at the Turian sitting next to her, "Are you getting sentimental on me Garrus?"

Looking a little uncomfortable he replied, "What me, nooo."

"I miss you too Garrus."

* * *

"So just how long until she gets here?" asked Vega.

"Should be anytime now," said Wrex. "Garrus was just gonna keep her away for one drink."

The bar of the resort was beautiful. It was a large room with a small stage in the corner and a small dance floor. Often times the resort had live bands playing but not tonight. Tonight it was reserved for the Shepard/T'Soni party.

"Here she comes, they just landed!" said Joker.

Garrus was the first to enter the doors to the bar; he quickly turned around to catch Shepard's reaction. She walked in and then men yelled "Surprise!"

Shepard with a big smile on her face said "Now this is more like it!" She first approached Joker, "Hey Joker, how are you?"

"I'm doing alright Shepard," congratulations." It pained Shepard to see Joker without EDI. The weapon that killed the reapers also killed all sentient beings. Not remembering anything after hitting the beam, Shepard was shocked to hear that when she woke from her coma, she missed the unshackled AI and she knew Joker missed her more.

She softly patted his shoulder, "Thanks Jeff, I am glad you could make it."

"Hey Shepard! First round's on you right?" asked Vega and he shook her hand.

"Not how it works Vega," she smiled.

"Everyone, everyone," Garrus said trying to get everyone's attention. "To Commander Shepard, may your life with your blue beauty be filled with happiness and health," he toasted as he raised his glass.

"Here, here," said the men as they raised their glasses to the Commander.

"Thanks Garrus, everyone," said Shepard as she took a swig of her beer that Vega handed her for the toast.

Looking around Shepard saw everyone from the Normandy. She nudged Garrus and said "Now this is more like it Vakarian, thanks."

"Anytime Shepard, anytime."

* * *

"Are we ready to go to the bar now?" asked Tali.

"Anxious to tie one on are we Tali?" laughed Ashley.

"Tie one on?"

Smiling, "Never mind. You two think you will be comfortable here?"

"Oh yes, I have never had a sleep over before," said Tali.

"Neither have I," said Liara. "It should be fun."

Liara, Tali and Ashley got their room ready, a suite with three separate beds. They were planning on having a sleep over after the party. Liara who grew up keeping to herself was very happy to have friends, she thought of Tali and Ashley like her extended family. When Ashley came up with the idea to have the three stay together she didn't want to pass it up.

"We should get going, I can't wait to see the Skipper's face," said Ashley.

* * *

The room roared with laughter as the women entered the bar. Wrex just finished one of his numerous war stories. Shepard heard Garrus whistle and she followed his gaze. On their way in she saw Ashley, Tali and Liara in her beautifully fit yellow dress. Her eyes beaming, Shepard pushed her way past the men and hugged the three women. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Hello Shepard, we wanted to surprise you," said Tali.

"We knew you couldn't have fun without us Skipper," said Ashley.

"You are the best you know that," she said as she looked at each one, her gaze holding on Liara. Shepard hugged the asari and whispered, "Hi you."

Liara whispered back, "Hi yourself."

"Hey, hey none of that now," said Vega as he stepped in between the soon to be married couple. What are you having Liara, you have some catching up to do," he said as he extended his arm and led her to the bar.

Garrus and Steve Cortez were right behind Vega; they extended their arms to Tali and Ashley. "What no one wants to lead me to the bar?"

"I will Commander," said Jacob Taylor.

"Jacob, I didn't see you here, how the hell are you?"

"I'm good Shepard. I just got here. So are you excited for your big day," he asked as he led her to the bar to get her another beer."

"I am yes. It feels like years in the making and for it to finally be here, it's … well it's about time."

"Here here," he said as they both drank.

"How is Brynn, you two married yet?"

"Yeah actually we are. We had a small ceremony right after the war."

"Well that's great Jacob congratulations."

"Yeah, we wanted to hurry before the baby was born, should be about 4-5 more weeks now."

"That's fantastic Jacob, I am happy for both of you."

"Thanks Shepard. She's sorry she couldn't be here. I didn't really want her to travel this late in her pregnancy."

"Oh I understand. Would have understood if you didn't come," she said taking a swig. She thought for a brief moment that she should slow down seeing as she was on her third beer, but she was feeling too good to stop now.

"Well, I do leave after the ceremony I'm afraid, but wanted to at least wish you both well. I mean you did save my ass twice now."

"Wasn't just me Taylor, but thanks, its good you could come."

* * *

"So Ashley, I hear you got two of the kidnappers," said Vega.

Ashley quick looked behind her to make sure Shepard was out of earshot. "Geez your real tactful Vega," she said exasperated.

"What?" he shrugged.

"Shepard doesn't want to hear about it," said Ashley.

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Ugh, never mind. Yes the answer is yes. Their names are Rick Anders and Paul Larsen. We got 'em last week."

"And, they give up the rest of the goons?"

"It was their first time with them; they didn't know their real names."

"You buy that shit?"

"Well yeah actually. Shepard actually got the names of the men who are still alive that is."

"Really? How's that?"

"Long story that we don't need to get into. Just know that there is only one man unaccounted for, he goes by the name Kane."

Liara chimed in. "From what Shepard has told me he may not be found for some time."

"What do you mean?" asked Wrex.

"Apparently he told his mean to leave before the man that hurt Shepard showed up, he and his men didn't get paid."

"Sounds like he grew a conscience," said Vega as he finished his drink. He stood and asked "Who wants more?"

Wrex, Liara, Ashley and Tali all raised their hands.

* * *

Shepard saw Liara excuse herself from the table where Vega, Ashley, Tali and Wrex were sitting. Excusing her from her present company, Shepard followed her.

Liara was freshening up looking in the bathroom mirror when Shepard appeared behind her with a hug. "You know we will be officially bonded this time tomorrow night?" said Shepard.

Placing her hands on Shepard's arms that wove around her waist Liara smiled, "I know."

Elly started kissing Liara at the base on her neck, at her very sensitive area. Liara's nerves lit aflame.

Liara arched her head back into the soft kisses.

"You know," said Shepard as she continued her kissing while holding tighter, "we could skip out of this party for awhile."

"Hmmm?" was all the asari could muster.

"What do you say?"

Liara turned and kissed Shepard hard. Things heating up, Shepard started to unzip Liara's dress and Liara stepped back, both were looking for breath. "We can't," she said as she placed her hand on her lips.

"Why?" said Shepard as she stepped toward the asari.

"What if someone walks in?"

Sly grin appearing, "We could lean on the door," she said as she reached for Liara.

"As much as I would like to Elly, I think we should return to our guests."

Shepard stopped. Her heart was racing; her desire was high, very high, too high. "Are you serious?"

Tentatively, Liara said "Yes."

Letting out a breath Shepard was a bit stunned. "Wow, shot down," she said as she stepped next to the asari and looked in the mirror at her flush face.

"Shot down?"

"Yeah, rejected."

"I am not rejecting you Elly. I .. I just prefer more suitable surroundings," Liara said as she glanced around the bathroom.

Trying to get her hormones in check Shepard said, "Well yeah, there's that."

Liara moved to hug Shepard from behind. "I am sorry Elly to get you riled up."

"Don't ever apologize for that Liara, I think I'll live. Besides you're right as usual. You deserve better accommodations."

Smiling Liara kissed Elly on the neck. "Thank you for understanding."

"Of course Liara," she said smiling. "Besides, I am actually pretty tired. I don't think I will be up much longer, got a big day tomorrow." She turned around in Liara's arms; they rested their foreheads on the other. "I can't believe we are finally here."

"I know."

"How did I get so lucky Dr. T'Soni?"

"I believe I am the one who is lucky commander."

"You sure you want to become my wife?"

Liara looked up with a worried look. "Of course I am."

"Just giving you a hard time Liara," Shepard smiled.

"Are you going to be alright without me tonight?"

Kissing Liara lightly, "I will manage. Though I wish I could hang with you and the gals. But I don't want to ruin your very first sleep over."

"We will have to do it again Elly."

"I will hold you to that," said Elly as she gave her a quick kiss. "Well, I guess we should get back."

* * *

The party lasted for another two hours. Shepard drank enough to not lose the buzz she had going which was a good thing, but she was getting tired. She was very happy to see Admiral Hackett make an appearance. He bought three rounds for everyone before retiring for the night. Saying her good nights, Shepard returned to the cabin.

She checked her dress blues one last time, made sure her shoes were shined, belt buckle shined, medals shined. Everything looked in its place. She took a quick shower and plopped into bed. She didn't like the emptiness of it, but was happy that she consumed enough alcohol to not care.

* * *

She was at the altar waiting for her life to begin. Admiral Hackett standing in front of her facing the guests, Joker and Vega were already standing by her; they escorted Dr. Chakwas and Tali. They were waiting for the last couple to make it down the aisle, Garrus and Ashley, the best man and the maid of honor. Once they took their place, the music changed and everyone stood.

When Shepard saw her she thought she had died and gone to heaven. Liara was a beautiful asari, but the long flowing white dress that adorned her now left Shepard breathless.

_Goddess, this is it. _Liara thought as she slowly walked up the aisle. Shepard wearing her dress blues always made her look so distinguished. Liara loved Elly in her uniform; the cut of it flattered her fit body well. Liara's heart raced as they made eye contact then it raced even more when Shepard smiled her sly grin.

_Easy Shepard just breathe. _As Liara walked toward her she seemed to be floating on air. She was wearing a white tiered gown with beaded lace. It was the first time she saw Liara wear something that showed her bare shoulders. She wondered where Liara got the necklace she was wearing, it was beautiful.

As Liara approached, Shepard held out her hand. Liara took it in hers as she ascended the two stairs to the small stage she and Admiral Hackett were on. Their eyes locked on each other, Shepard couldn't help but smile. She squeezed Liara's hand and they both faced the Admiral.

Neither Liara nor Shepard really paid much attention to what Hackett was saying. Both were so nervous. Time seemed to fly by when Shepard noticed Garrus approaching Admiral Hackett with the rings. She looked up and realized it was her time to talk, her time to say her vows.

Shepard took both of Liara's hands into hers. She looked into Liara's beautiful blue eyes, lost for a moment as she composed herself.

"Liara, when I first saw you suspended in that blue bubble on Therum I suspect you were not having the best of days." The guests gave a small chuckle and Liara smiled. "But it was the first day of the rest of my life; I just didn't know it at the time. Getting to know you, making up reasons to visit you on the Normandy, I knew I was in trouble when I couldn't go a day without talking to you, without seeing your smile. We have been through a lot. More than most people will see in a lifetime we have seen in the last three years. I cannot imagine my life without you. I will love you now and forever. I pledge myself to you Dr. Liara T'Soni. I promise to be faithful, honorable, trusting. I promise to care for you, provide for you, and protect you in sickness and in health 'til death do us part. I love you with everything that I am." Shepard took the ring from Hackett and placed it on Liara's finger.

Taking a deep breath in and out, Liara said, "Elly, you risked your life to protect me on Therum. I couldn't believe that someone I just met, a human no less, could be so selfless. The woman you are, the woman I fell in love with is confident, strong, fearless, gentle, kind, willing to sacrifice herself for others. To be in a room with you is to stand in awe. Words cannot do justice for the love I feel for you. I thank the Goddess every day that you walked into my life. I pledge myself to you Elly Shepard. I promise to be faithful, honorable, trusting. I promise to care for you, provide for you and protect you in sickness and in health 'til death do us part. I love you with everything that I am." Liara took the ring from Admiral Hackett and placed it on Elly's finger.

Admiral Hackett said "With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you bonded. Commander Shepard you may kiss your bride."

Shepard stepped in, ducked her head and kissed her bride.

The guests stood up and clapped while the music played. Shepard and Liara walked down the aisle away from the altar hand in hand bonded.

* * *

Shepard and Lira along with their groomsmen and bridesmaids were seated at a table in front of all of their guests. The dinner was excellent, the dessert divine. A smile came to Shepard's face as she browsed through the guests at each table. Memories of battle or fun conversations coming to her as her eyes looked at each one.

Liara noticed her smile and wondered about the thoughtful look she was seeing on her new bondmate. Putting her hand on Shepard's lap she leaned in and said "What are you doing Elly?"

Jumping a little, Elly placed her own hand on Liara's and said "I am just making a memory."

Liara followed her gaze, looked at the guests that were busy talking to each other. "It really is amazing that so many were able to come."

"Yeah, it really is." Shepard's thoughts went to those that could not attend, to those now dead. Kaidan Alenko dying on Virmire was a decision Shepard lived with every day. Her heart ached thinking of him. He would have liked this party. David Anderson, a man who changed her life, saved it really. Shepard was still not sure if he was with her on the Citadel or not. Her recent nightmares have been of her torture, not the Illusive Man. She hoped one day to know what happened to him, to remember. Thane and Mordin were also in her thoughts. A sad smile showing as she thought about each one.

"Are you okay Elly?" asked Liara.

Shepard looked into her beautiful ocean blue eyes, "I couldn't be better Dr. T'Soni. Are you happy?"

Liara leaning in to kiss Elly said "Yes, happier than I thought I could ever be."

"Well, I do think we should make the rounds, thank everyone for coming then leave, what do you say?"

Liara's smile widened, "I think that sounds wonderful." They stood hand in hand to thank their guests.

* * *

It took almost two hours to get through each table to thank each guest. The couple seemed to glow, their happiness apparent. Finally ending with the last table Shepard got everyone's attention. The room quickly quieted. "Liara and I just wanted to thank all of you for coming for sharing in our special day. We have all been through a lot, shared a lot. You all mean so much to us. Thank you for being here. Please raise your glasses for those that are no longer with us." Everyone raised their glass. "You will never be forgotten. Thank you for being part of our lives even though your time with us was cut short." Shepard took a sip, the guests followed and all took a sip of their own drink. "Liara and I are leaving now. Thank you again for a wonderful, wonderful day." Putting up with the boos and awws that they were leaving Shepard and Liara just smiled and hugged their way through the crowd until they were finally leaving the reception room.

They walked back to their cabin hand in hand. Liara insisted they not go anywhere new for their honeymoon that they remain at the cabin. It was their own little paradise after all and since they felt no threat by being there, it only made sense to remain.

"Home at last," said Shepard as she entered the cabin carrying her uniform jacket over her arm, she placed it on the back of the kitchen chair when Liara approached her from behind and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you you know that Elly."

Turning into her arms Elly returned "I love you too Liara. Kissing her slowly along her neck and jaw line, she said "You look gorgeous Liara, your dress and this necklace," she traced her lips along the asari's collarbone.

Arching into the commander Liara said, "Mr. Zane helped me pick it out." Liara said as she worked on unbuttoning Elly's shirt.

Shepard took Liara's face into her hands to look her in the eye. "You ready for this Dr. T'Soni?"

Liara knew Shepard was referring to their life together not just the night they were getting ready to share, "I've never been more ready of anything in my life."

* * *

_A/N This is the end of this story. I know I have left things unanswered, I meant to do that. I do plan on starting a new story I just don't know when I will post the first chapter. I want to thank all of you for reading, especially to those that take the time to write a review and those who have sent me PMs. I cannot express enough how excited I get when I read what you have to say, it means lot. Thank you. _


End file.
